Jardim Secreto
by Shiia-chan
Summary: Que outro nome você daria para um sentimento chamado amor?O Segredo dela era simplesmente a aventura que estava tendo, o Segredo dele era admitir os sentimentos que o mudara para um yokai mais amável.Nisso muitas coisas são acrescentada.Para Anny Taishou
1. Plano de Fuga

**Nota Inicial da Fanfic: **Pra quem lembra... Eu consegui os 7 primeiros capítulos de volta... *-* Mais explicações lá em baixo.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não me pertence tá legal? :D

**Dedicação da Fic: **Dedico essa fic a **Anny Taishou**, sei que te prometi uma onê-shot, mas eu achei ela tão sem graça e quando recuperei essa fic quis dedicar a você *-*

* * *

><p><strong> Jardim Secreto<strong>

**Capítulo I: Plano de Fuga.**

Era provavelmente o dia mais quente daquele ano, afinal estávamos no verão. As folhas verdes das árvores, as águas cristalinas que desciam das nascentes refletiam a luz insana do sol. Quente! Estava muito quente. Pouca brisa, poucas nuvens no céu. Abafado. Na verdade, sufocante. Nada iria fazer aquele maldito calor pára de torturar as pessoas. Ou, pelo menos, os deuses podiam ter misericórdia das donzelas que eram obrigadas a usarem kimonos enormes. Grandes laços, kimono por cima de kimono e pra quê? Só para um olhar masculino não ter certo "desejo" ao ver as moças passeando pelo castelo?

Era triste demais para ser verdade.

E mais uma vez as serviçais arrumavam o lindo Kimono de Rin. Ela tinha quantos anos mesmo? Certo! Na época, 13 anos. Segundo as empregadas ela não passava de uma laranja verde. Não era madura. Não era mulher. E o pior estava demorando pra ser.

Podia até está fazendo um dia lindo lá fora. Mas, certamente não era o dia mais bonito que Rin presenciara.

Estava chato demais ali. Só haviam yokais passeando por todo o castelo. Arrumando os quatros, polindo as espadas ou dando brilho no piso de madeira. Era, de fato, o castelo mais bonito que existia.

- Rin! Você já está virando mocinha! Precisa criar corpo de mulher para atrair um grande homem. – Disse uma serviçal. – Agora prenda a respiração novamente que vou apertar mais o kimono.

Todos os dias eram assim. Todo o dia Rin morria e ressuscitava. Prender a respiração! Hump! Como era difícil vida de "donzela".

Maquiagem, perfumes, kimonos feitos de seda cara, jóias... Tudo isso pra quê? Rin se perguntava todos os dias isso a ela mesma. Ficar bonita pra quê? E pra quem? Se ninguém a haveria mais do que uma humana. Por que ela não podia ser ela mesma?

- Sesshoumaru-sama comprou mais um kimono pra você Hime Rin. – Uma linda yokai de olhos azuis falou enquanto arrumava o cabelo de Rin. – Poderia usar na festa que vai ter na próxima lua crescente.

Rin nada respondeu.

Odiava festas, odiava ficar trancafiada naquele maldito castelo. Como ela queria que aquele castelo fosse feito de areia e ela uma grande onda que viria e acabaria com tudo. Parecia até que ela era uma boneca de porcelana nas mãos daquelas yokais. Todas sempre tão cuidadosas com Rin. Se preocupando quando seria a primeira vez que Hime Rin sangraria. Tão lastimável. Faziam-na de fantoche, de boneca. E aquilo não a agradava nenhum pouco, pelo menos, a própria humana.

- Já terminei o seu penteado Rin-chan. O que achou? – Perguntou a yokai aguardando a resposta.

- Bonito.

- Só bonito? – Realmente a yokai parecia preocupada com aquilo.

- Lindo! Perfeito! – Respirou cansada. – Posso ficar sozinha agora? – Ela olhou séria para Yokai.

- Pode sim! Mas, lembre-se terás aula de flauta depois do almoço, então não se atrase. – Dizendo isso, a yokai saiu do quarto deixando Rin sozinha.

Sozinha. Adorava ficar... Sozinha. Sozinha com seus pensamentos, na sua mente onde era livre, com a brisa que passava na varanda de seu quarto. Adorava se sentir assim... Calma como a nuvem, leve como o vento e livre como a água da nascente. Um passarinho a voar.

A pequena princesa olhou-se novamente no espelho. Quanta maquiagem para uma menina. Exageros! Definitivamente aqueles kimonos eram exageros de Sesshoumaru. Aquelas jóias... Pra quê? Odiava se sentir um presente. Um grande embrulho de presente de aniversário. Um bolo de vários andares esperando ser comido. Ou melhor, Rin achava que era um monumento que dava motivo de admiração a todos daquele inferno chamado de era só uma menina, era tão difícil de entender?

Parecia até que nunca viram um ser humano de tão perto. Ou simplesmente estavam tão insanos que pretendiam a torturar a fazendo de besta do que chupar o seu sangue. A morte não estava tão distante de uma verdade. Viver naquele castelo era pedir para morrer. Morrer por dentro, destruindo a alma.

Bando de zumbis mortos de fome. Uma lástima. Uma tragédia. Um desacato a vida... Isso que eles eram. Zumbis que seguiam cegamente a Sesshoumaru.

Rin tirou os brincos, as pulseiras e os colares. Pegou uma pequena toalha de rosto que estava úmida e limpou totalmente a maquiagem de seu rosto. Sorriu para o espelho e foi até a varanda ver a bela paisagem do jardim do castelo.

- Como eu tenho inveja dos pássaros. Tão livres... – Refletiu sobre a própria fala.

Ela abriu os braços e deixou a brisa, mesmo quente, levantar calmamente alguns dos fios dos cabelos que estavam soltos do coque. Fechou os olhos e respirou o ar fresco daquele fim de manhã. Ela até podia dizer que acabara de sentir orgasmo. Estava tendo prazer. Delirando... Flutuando... Livre...

E assim ficou, nessa posição querendo abraçar o vento. De mãos e braços abertos. Como queria saber voar a pequena Rin. Foi-se o tempo em que era livre. Que andava na floresta com Sesshoumaru e Jaken atrás de Naraku, mas com a derrota do inimigo não tinham mais motivos para ficarem vagando. Durante uns dois anos ficou na aldeia onde o meio-irmão de Sesshoumaru vivia. Aprendera coisas de humanos, viveu... Livre. Mas, segundo o próprio Sesshoumaru eles estavam a transformando em uma menina fraca, uma camponesa cheia sonhos impossíveis, uma mera humana. E isso Rin não era. Não era uma humana qualquer.

Ela era...

- Princesa Rin! – Chamou uma serva do andar de baixo. – Quer que Sesshoumaru-sama nos puna por seus atos de infantilidade? – Falou nervosa. – Saia daí menina!

_Infantil..._

_Menina..._

_Atos..._

Rin queria tanto crescer e sair daquele sufoco. Afinal porque estava lá? Sesshoumaru dera a ela escolhas. Ela podia ir embora. Ela certamente podia... Partir pra sempre. Mas cogitar essa hipótese partia o coração de Rin. Afinal tudo que ela sentia por seu amo era apenas gratidão.

_Gratidão..._

Seria somente isso?

Ela não sabia a resposta. Ela não sabia de absolutamente... Nada...

Rin abriu os olhos furiosa haviam tirado-a se seu momento de paz e tranqüilidade.

- Felicidade de pobre dura pouco mesmo. – Rin saiu da varanda injuriada. Odiava receber ordens daquelas yokais.

_Ódio..._

Um sentimento tão amargo, tão maldoso, tão... Grande. Como é que ela alimentou aquilo dentro de si? Como foi capaz de trocar a sua doçura pela amargura. E desde quando se sentia... Mal _amada_?

- Eu não sou boneca! – Gritou e atirou um vaso na parede o espatifando todo. – Não sou feita de panos e de linhas.

De fato, ela estava cansada dessa vida monótona, de ser presa por grades... Estava cansada de ser _protegida._

- Eu sou um ser humano. De carne e osso. – Pegou mais um jarro e jogou no espelho. – Quero um momento de privacidade. Será tão difícil? – Rin pegou a xícara de porcelana e tacou na porta de seu quarto. – Eu sei que estão me ouvindo. – Espirou fundo, estava ofegante; nervosa.

Olhou o seu estado num dos cacos que restara do espelho. Fato, ela estava descontrolada e ao mesmo tempo leve. Afinal tinha _desabafado. _Extravasou toda a sua ira. Ela estava... Satisfeita.

Limpou o suor de seu rosto e tirou algumas mechas do seu cabelo de sua face. Não precisa daquele penteado certo? Então, Rin começou a tirar todas as fitas e enfeites que estavam dando dor de cabeça em si. Deixou o cabelo solto e andu-lado. Tirou o maldito kimono de seda fina e colocou um kimono mais leve. Estava muito quente. E ela não era um urso polar pra ficar com um monte de embrulho.

A pequena Rin respirou fundo; pegou sua boneca de porcelana que ganhara de Sesshoumaru, alguns kimonos simples e arrumou numa trouxa grande. Grande e compacta o suficiente para seguir uma viagem _a procura da liberdade_.

_Liberdade..._

Como almejava a tal chamada liberdade. Queria se descobrir, queria se transformar em uma linda mulher... _Sozinha. _Queria mostrar a esses bandos de bajuladores que ela podia se cuidar por si só. Sim ela podia. Ela era... Capaz.

Rin deu um leve sorriso singelo, olhou para pequena mesinha que tinha no seu quarto. Pegou um pergaminho em branco, tinta preta e uma pena de águia e deixou um bilhete a Sesshoumaru.

Ele não ia voltar tão rápido, justamente no dia da sua fuga não é mesmo? Não... Não ia! Ele foi visitar a fronteira das Terras do Oeste. Uma vistoria e sempre isso demorava muitos dias, pois as terras eram grandes e extensas. Não devia se preocupar com isso. Dentre duas ou quatro horas seu cheiro sumiria e... Ele não teria como segui - lá. Não mesmo.

Respirou fundo, a idéia do texto estava em sua cabeça, mas como começar? Como era difícil começar algo que realmente queria evitar. Afinal, ela havia pensado? Estava certa do que ia fazer? Fugir! Fugir pra onde? Para um paraíso inexistente? Cair num poço e viajar no tempo? Caminhar na densa floresta atrás de uma verdade universal? Enfim, por que ela estava indo embora?

Certamente precisava de um motivo...

_Caro Sesshoumaru- sama, saiba que pra mim é muito difícil escrever isso. Não sou boa com palavras e talvez nunca seja. Uma vez, você me disse eu que tinha escolhas. Que eu tinha que escolher entre a vida humana e a vida que eu viveria ao seu lado __eternamente__ Às vezes, os sonhos mudam, as pessoas mudam... Posso ser uma menina ainda, mais eu quero descobrir o mundo e as belas coisas que tem nele. Na minha mente posso até fingir que sou do seu mundo, mas meu corpo não permite sentir tal honra. Não posso esquecer, sou humana. Olha para mim Sesshoumaru-sama! O que vê? Os humanos mudam! Cada primavera que passa eu fico diferente, fico... Velha. E sinceramente não quero ver a vida passar diante dos meus olhos e não fazer absolutamente nada._

_Aulas de flauta. Aprender a escrever e a ler, se portar como uma rainha que nunca serei. Amadurecer antes do tempo e perder a minha infância. Pra quê? Para encontrar um Lorde ou um Conde? Um príncipe talvez! Me casar, ter filhos e esperar que a velhice me alcance e me leve deste mundo para sempre sem ao menos ter um legado digno. "Jaz aqui Princesa Rin – A protegida de Lorde Sesshoumaru Taisho". O que isso? Um modo de gratidão? _

_Sou eternamente grata... Não existe ouro e nem prata que pague a misericórdia que o senhor teve por mim durante anos. Lógico que reconheço, mas ficar dentro deste castelo dia e noite me sufoca, me mata aos pouco e me deprecia muito. Serás que entende? Provavelmente não! És um grande yokai... Não creio que tens algum sentimento... Não por mim. Piedade, compaixão? Pena... Se for isso, não preciso! Pode ficar. Fique com seu orgulho e soberania, não preciso de luxo e de títulos para me sentir uma Princesa._

_Preciso somente ter a mente livre e ser feliz... Se quer saber, não sou feliz aqui. Sou apenas fantoche de seus empregados nem Jaken liga mais pra mim. Não implica comigo, não me dá ordens, não tem tempo para vê os avanços que faço. Nem ele e nem você. E se for pra viver assim... É melhor viver longe. Não quero sofrer. Sou humana e sou fraca, tenho defeitos e nunca serei __perfeita. __Nunca... _

_Desculpa... As lágrimas rolam de meus olhos, sinto piedade de mim. Entenda, por favor, entenda... Preciso assumir uma responsabilidade sozinha. Preciso crescer e amadurecer sozinha. Não preciso de um relógio solar pra me dizer a que horas tenho que fazer determinada coisa. Sou humana e não uma escrava..._

_Não fique desapontado comigo, se permitir, um dia eu volto pra provar pra você que eu sou __forte __ e __capaz __. Sinto... Muito... Foi um prazer te conhecer... Lorde Sesshoumaru. _

_Observação: Devolverei tudo que o senhor me deu. Pois nada que tenho é meu é tudo emprestado. _

_Assinado: Hime Rin._

Foi tão difícil escrever aquela carta, colocar sentimentos guardados dentro do seu coração que corroia a alma e que feria o coração. Era tudo demasia.

Hipocrisia...

Tolice, talvez.

Rin deixou que as lágrimas escorressem pela sua face, colocou todos os seus sentimentos para fora. Estava em prantos. E em um momento utópico caíram sobre a mesa e adormecera. Cansada e exausta.

Estava certa. Não podia voltar atrás... Não podia.

A noite estaca caindo juntamente com o seu sereno invisível. Como o dia fora quente a noite até parecia que estava um gelo. Parecia até o deserto; de dia quente como inferno e à noite um inferno de gelo pior ainda.

* * *

><p>Rin despertou com muito frio. Perdera a noção de quanto tempo dormira. E ainda meia zonza olhou vagamente o quarto. Estava tudo revirado. Havia passado um furacão ali. Ela tinha que sair do castelo. Tinha que fugir. Tinha que procurar a sua liberdade...<p>

A única coisa que ainda estava sem ser quebrada era a bacia feita de porcelana que continha água. Lavou o seu rosto pálido, vestiu um kimono que a aquecesse naquele frio, pegou sua trouxa e sua boneca, foi até a varanda e chamou Ah-Um.

- Pode me tirar dessa prisão, amigos? – Ela acariciou o dragão de duas cabeças.

O animal apenas balançou as cabeças.

Ela pulou nas costas do animal e saiu voando na noite de lua cheia que estava.

Para onde ir? Certamente para longe das Terras do Oeste. Iria para o norte, já havia passado por lá. Lembrava muito bem da colina que dava a paisagem para um mar imenso, onde podia vê o sol se escondendo da lua, onde os vaga-lumes brincavam com as flores. Lindo. Perfeito. O Paraíso.

Dois dias de viagem seria. A colina das Terras do Norte era longe e mística. Longe o suficiente pra esquecer os males do coração. Esquecer que um dia se chamava Hime Rin. Pois, agora, ela era somente Rin. Uma aventureira.

* * *

><p>Sete dias se passaram e Sesshoumaru havia regressado com Jaken. O primeiro passo que deu aos portões do castelo foi o passo definitivo pra tirar todo o seu "bom humor".<p>

- Não sinto o cheiro de Rin. – Falou friamente.

- Sesshoumaru-Sama, ela deve está no banho! As servas devem está arrumando a pequena Rin. – Falou o Sapo verde.

Sesshoumaru andou a passos firmes e ligeiros, queria respostas, seu faro nunca havia falhado. Rin não estava no castelo. Fato!

O Lorde penetrou o grande castelo a procura as yokais que tomavam conta de Rin.

Parando na grande sala chamou as servas:

- Não se escondam de mim. Apareçam! – Ordenou severamente.

As três criadas foram se chegando aos poucos, ficando pálidas ao verem o rosto frio e sério de Lorde Sesshoumaru.

- Vou perguntar uma única vez... Onde está Rin? - O seu olhar as mendrontou mais ainda.

- Senhor! Pedimos perdão! – Uma se ajoelhou enfrente ao seu senhor.

Sesshoumaru estralou os dedos e chicoteou a empregada a deixando muito machucada.

- Não vão me fazer repetir não é mesmo? Não estou de bom humor. – Falou autoritário.

- Ela fugiu Sesshoumaru-sama. – A do meio falou.

- Fugiu? Como?

- Não sabemos ao certo Senhor! Nesse dia ela acordou estressada com alguma coisa que não sabemos... – Começou uma.

- Ela quebrou todas as porcelanas do quarto... – A que estava ferida disse.

- Achamos que ela fugiu à noite. Nesse dia, Hime Rin não comera nada e depois que a arrumamos... – Hesitou em falar; estava nervosa. – Ela não deixou que ninguém entrasse no quarto...

- Ela disse que queria... _Privacidade. _– Disse a yokai de olhos azuis. – Desculpa Sesshoumaru-sama. Pedimos piedade.

- Piedade? – Ele olhou em direção ao quarto de Rin. Algo dizia a ele para ir até lá. – Retirem-se. E ajudem a colega de vocês. – Caminhou até o quarto de Rin.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! Espere. – Jaken seguiu o seu mestre.

Chegando no quarto de Rin, Sesshoumaru e Jaken tiveram a verdadeira visão do inferno. O quarto todo revirado, porcelanas quebradas, poeira por todo canto, cacos de vidros, roupas jogadas no chão, caixas espalhadas... Horrível.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru indo até a mesinha onde havia muitos pergaminhos.

- Hump! Aquela serva falou que a Rin estava estressada, vai ver ela está finalmente amadurecendo. – Falou enquanto chutava um caixa do caminho. – Aqui está horrível, não acredito que Rin fizera isso sozinha.

Limpando a poeira do local Sesshoumaru achou um pergaminho estranho escrito com uma caligrafia impecável... Provavelmente uma carta Rin.

Ao ler a carta a sua cara de surpresa foi visível. A agressividade das palavras, os pronomes usados para se referir a ele, "_você_", a dor e a angústia eram notórias. Rancor? Mágoa? Afinal o que Rin queria dizer com aquelas palavras. Ela estava confusa de mais e sem juízo, certamente tomara a pior decisão da sua vida. O que realmente aconteceu na sua ausência?

- O que isso significa? – Pegou a carta e começou a ler.

_Uma vez, você me disse eu que tinha escolhas. Que eu tinha que escolher entre a vida humana e a vida que eu viveria ao seu lado __eternamente._

- Escolhas? – Sussurrou enquanto lia mais a carta.

_Na minha mente posso até fingir que sou do seu mundo, mas meu corpo não permite sentir tal honra._

- Honra? – As palavras pesavam no subconsciente de Sesshoumaru.

_Olha para mim Sesshoumaru-sama! O que vê? Os humanos mudam! Cada primavera que passa eu fico diferente, fico... Velha._

- Eu te avisei que ao meu lado você nunca morreria, por que hesitou? – O pergaminho tremia nas mãos de Sesshoumaru.

_Aprender a escrever e a ler, se portar como uma rainha que nunca serei. Amadurecer antes do tempo e perder a minha infância. Pra quê? Para encontrar um Lorde ou um Conde? Um príncipe talvez! Me casar, ter filhos e esperar que a velhice me alcance e me leve deste mundo para sempre sem ao menos ter um legado digno._

- No que estava pensando Rin quando escreveu essas coisas? – Sesshoumaru delicadamente virou o rosto para onde ficava o futon de Rin.

A boneca de porcelana não estava lá.

O jovem Lorde respirou fundo antes de voltar a ler a carta.

- Hump! Que menina ingrata! Quebrou tudo o que demos a ela. Humana ingrata. Onde será que ela está? – Jaken cruzou os braços com o seu bastão de duas cabeças.

_Sou eternamente grata... Não existe ouro e nem prata que pague a misericórdia que o senhor teve por mim durante anos. Lógico que reconheço, mas ficar dentro deste castelo dia e noite me sufoca, me mata aos pouco e me deprecia muito. Serás que entende?_

- Ela estava triste! – Ele olhou para a parede onde deveriam existir quadros de Rin feitos a tinta óleo. – Solitária. Ela se sentia solitária.

_[...] mas ficar dentro deste castelo dia e noite me sufoca, me mata aos poucos e me deprecia muito. Serás que entende?_

As palavras se repetiam na mente de Sesshoumaru.

- Menina desajeitada. Sesshoumaru-sama! Quando Rin voltar teremos que lhe dá um castigo. Isso não é coisa que uma dama faz! – Reclamou Jaken pegando num caco de vidro. – Ela quebrou o espelho bordado a ouro e prata.

- Jaken! – Chamou Sesshoumaru.

- Hai! – Respondeu.

- Saia. Quero ficar... Sozinho. – Disse de costas pra Jaken.

- Hai! – Jaken fez uma reverência e saiu dos aposentos de Rin.

Sesshoumaru ficou um pouco atrás da mesinha de Rin. Fechou os olhos e procurou sentir o cheiro da humana e saber com exatidão o que ela estava sentindo na hora. Antes de começar isso ele terminou de ler a carta e gravou cada palavra redigida por Rin...

Agora, era o momento de concentração.

_[...] saiba que pra mim é muito difícil escrever isso._

- Ela estava nervosa e indecisa... – Pensou alto.

_[...] vida humana e a vida que eu viveria ao seu lado __eternamente._

- Ela continuava indecisa em sua opinião. – Sesshoumaru formou na sua mente imagem de como Rin poderia está escrevendo a carta. Apreensiva e nervosa; insegura e com medo.

_[...] "Jaz aqui Princesa Rin – A protegida de Lorde Sesshoumaru Taisho". O que isso? Um modo de gratidão?_

- Fardo!

_[...] Amadurecer antes do tempo e perder a minha infância. Pra quê?_

- Ela queria liberdade. Queria respirar ar puro...

Parecia que o cheiro de Rin estava mais perto, parecia que estava retornando... Ao quarto... Feito mágica.

Sesshoumaru passou a maior parte da noite relendo a carta. Destacando frases e palavras que davam pistas sobre Rin.

_Preciso assumir uma responsabilidade sozinha. Preciso crescer e amadurecer sozinha._

- Amadurecer? – Questionou-se. Após isso se lembrou de que as servas a chamavam de "laranja verde". – Laranja é uma fruta, que vem de uma árvore, árvores são sinônimos de florestas e bosques, mas as laranjas trazidas para as Terras do Oeste vêm do Norte...

Ele fechou o pergaminho e olhou fixo para a paisagem que dava uma bela paisagem natural.

- Ela foi pro norte! – Concluiu.

* * *

><p>Na colina, Rin montava a fogueira. Estava muito frio lá.<p>

Ela colocou mais um kimono no chão e outro para se cobrir, ela estava perto de Ah-Un. Onde haveria mais calor e poderia se aquecer. Ela estava cansada de mais da viagem. Tinha quer dormir.

- Boa noite Ah-Un. – A pequena dama fez um carinho doce no animal e adormeceu.

No dia seguinte seria um novo dia...

* * *

><p><strong>Não muito longe dali...<strong>

_A lenda conta que sobre a lua cheia apareceria uma jovem que abriria o portão do grande jardim... Ela teria um segredo? Sim! E o segredo não era o Jardim, o segredo era o que estava oculto e escondido em sua mente e em seu coração. Muitos Yokais tentaram inutilmente invadirem o tal do jardim que esconde um grande mistério... Nenhum saiu com vida. Só a princesa, a verdadeira princesa de coração puro poderá ir além dos muros altos do Jardim Secreto._

- Papi! A lenda do Jardim Secreto é mesmo real? – Perguntou um gnomo de 45 centímetros ao seu pai.

- Sim! Muito real filho. E devemos confiar que a princesa virá nos salvar. Só ela pode acabar com esses yokais que perturbam tanto a gente. Agora vamos. – O pai e o filho entraram numa casinha em formato de cogumelo que ficava no coração da floresta...

- Papi! Conta o resto da lenda?

- Conto! Conto! Depois da sopa... – Falou o gnomo pai.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong> Oi gente! Aposto que tem gente feliz aew! Então levanta a mão! o/ o/ Bem, deixa eu explicar. **O Jardim Secreto **foi a primeira fic que postei aqui no FF em 2006, só que aconteceu algumas coisas algumas difamações e eu exclui a fic. Anos depois, 2011, descobri que tinha uma leitora que havia guardado os 7 primeiros capítulos da fic, mas só que são bem mais. Provavelmente irei demorar um certo tempinho pra postar até porque estou reescrevendo a história e tentando melhorar, na época que fiz tinha 13/14 anos, era uma pivete. :D Bem, se não for pedir muitos eu agradeceria se eu tivesse **review's **isso ia me deixar feliz. Sério gente sejam felizes e deixam uma review pra mim *-* não vai quebrar o braço de vocês não...

* * *

><p><strong>*Anny Taishou:<strong> Querida te prometi uma one, mas não deu! Confesso que não sei fazer one T_T Trágico! A one que eu fiz não ficou legal e eu acho que você não iria gostar e como você sempre comenta nas minhas fic resolvi te dá algo decente [?] pelo menos eu acho que essa fic esteja decente! .-. Gostou?


	2. Beijaflor Azul

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não me pertence. Pertence a Rumiko Takahashi :D E se me pertencesse o nome do anime não seria Inuyasha seria Sesshoumaru 100% (cafona -.-)

* * *

><p><strong>Jardim Secreto <strong>

**Capítulo II: Beija-flor Azul.**

Quando temos espírito de criança, nossa alma é pura e livre de qualquer coisa. Isso proporcionava à mente infantil a ver coisas surreais. Na inocência, buscamos aquilo que nos fantasia e nos mostre o universo alternativo do mundo...

É muito fácil entrar numa fantasia...

Onde o sonho é o mundo real...

Basta acreditar...

Rin estava dormindo naquela noite fria de começo de outono. Sua mente frágil, seu corpo indefeso não suportava a ação da natureza daquele _lugar. _Ventos rajavam do oeste com fúria, nuvens carregadas de gotículas de água, temperatura muito abaixo do padrão... Aquele dia... Aquela noite... Era especial.

A madrugada gelada iria varrer tudo e trazer um novo amanhã... Mesmo que ela tenha que passar por provações...

Foi exatamente naquela madrugada fria que sonhara com uma coisa um tanto peculiar. Um passado que seria a chave para o seu futuro incerto.

~*~*~*~* _Flashback On (sonho de Rin)* ~*~*~*~_

_Em uma noite estrelada, a pequena Rin e o sapo verde chamado Jaken assavam carne seca e alguns peixes na fogueira que fizeram naquela densa floresta. Seu Lorde havia saído e eles estavam ali, sob a lua nova discutindo uma verdade que em um futuro próximo seria uma verdadeira contradição._

_- Ei Jaken-sama! – Ela o chamou enquanto aquecia suas mãos ao redor da pequena fogueira._

_- Quê? – Ele perguntou sentado sobre suas pequeninas pernas e com seu cajado de duas cabeças preso em seu braço._

_- Depois que o Sesshoumaru-sama encontrar o Naraku o que ele vai fazer? – Perguntou enquanto aquecia suas mãos. _

_Sua doce inocência contagiava naquela época remota._

_- Você não sabe, mas o Sesshoumaru-sama está procurando ficar mais forte faz muito tempo. – Disse pegando mais um pouco de carne seca da beira da fogueira – Não há dúvidas de que ele quer ser o mais poderoso yokai e estabelecer o império de __**Sesshoumaru-sama**__! E se isso acontecer, eu espero ser ministro deste império – Disse comendo a carne seca – Ai! Está quente! Quente!_

_- Jaken-sama? – Perguntou Rin preocupada – O que eu irei fazer no império do Sesshoumaru-sama? _

_- Você pretende nos seguir todo este tempo? – Perguntou a fitando._

_- Por quê? Eu não posso ir? – Rin deslocou o seu pequeno corpo de criança até Jaken que estava perto dela e o sacudiu. _

_Ela estava apreensiva. Poderia ela não está junto de Sesshoumaru na eternidade? Ela queria saber!_

_- Para o Sesshoumaru-sama erguer este império vai levar muitos anos. Vejamos... Cem anos ainda não será o ideal... E para uma humana como você... Até lá... Provavelmente você já estará morta há muito tempo._

_Rin olhou deprimida para Jaken e depois fitou a pequena fogueira que estava a sua frente._

_- Isso não é verdade. – Falou Rin em um fio de voz._

_A chama queimava os pequenos galhos naquela bela noite de lua nova. _

_Ah-Un dormia um pouco distante da fogueira, enquanto Rin e Jaken acomodavam-se no pé e entre as enormes raízes de uma árvore. Ela estava ali, encolhida no seu canto tentando dormir, mas foi em vão... E em meia tanta tribulação de sua mente a pequena criança acorda e admira a bela noite estrelada._

_- Jaken-sama idiota! Nós sempre estaremos juntos... – Então ela muda de posição ainda com esse fardo no peito – Sempre!_

_E em seguida, ela fecha seus olhinhos e adormece..._

~*~*~*~* _Flashback Off (sonho de Rin)* ~*~*~*~_

Estava frio, afinal o outono estava chegando mais depressa do que se esperava...

Foi na cálida noite fria que Rin viu a magia em sua vida. Lendas e mitos ela ouvira bastante, mas nenhuma que fosse uma história real. Pelo frio estranho daquela noite a pequena Rin acordou de seu sono que era simplesmente uma lembrança de seu passado...

- Saudades daquela época... Eu era tão feliz... – Disse não contendo uma lágrima salgada e cristalina cair de seu rosto jovial.

Era fim de noite quando ela viu perto da fogueira um beija-flor azul. Tão pequeno como uma rosa, de olhos vivos e vibrante que olhava intensamente para ela. Suas penas eram como plumas lisas e delicadas que realçavam o azul anil de suas penas, suas pequenas patinhas amarelas sustentava o pequeno número de massa daquele pequeno ser vivo existente e seu bico tão fino e curvado que parecia um fio de cabelo dourado.

Tão perfeito e delicado...

O pequeno animal movimentava sua cabeça de um lado para outro, mas sem deixar de olhar a pequena figura humana que estava a sua frente, sem hesitar caminhou até Rin. Dando pequenos saltos de dois centímetros de altura.

- Boa madrugada Hime Rin. – Disse o pequeno beija-flor azul.

- AAAAAAAAhhh! – Ela deu um grito. – Você fala?

Ele abriu suas pequenas asas e flutuou delicadamente para ficar na mesma altura do rosto da jovem princesa.

- Por que eu não poderia falar? Toda criatura da Terra fala. Não podemos mover lábios ou bicos, mas certamente nos comunicamos mesmo em diferentes sintonias. Desculpa-me por assustá-la. Minha voz ecoa em sua mente, somente você poderás me ouvir e me entender.

- Eu só posso estar sonhando! – Rin cerrou os olhos bem forte e os abriu novamente para vê se o fato que acabara de presenciar era , de fato, real. – Não pode ser! – Exclamou.

E o beija-flor apenas sorriu.

- Venha! Quero te mostrar algo muito _especial! _ - O beija-flor saiu voando e esperando que a pequena menina o acompanhasse.

Rin seguia a pequena ave floresta a dentro, correndo livremente pela madrugada fria. Definitivamente correr lhe aquecia do frio avassalador.

- Senhor beija-flor? O Senhor tem nome? – Perguntava enquanto corria atrás da pequena criatura voadora.

- Duque Loris Kuchi Xavier – O beija-flor falou super rápido.

- O quê? – Perguntou assustada com o nome de um beija-flor tão pequeninho. – Seu nome é maior que você e não sei se conseguirei decorá-lo.

- É bom decorá-lo senhorita Rin. – Disse desviando de uma árvore.

- Posso chamá-lo de somente Xavier?

- Pode sim!

Depois de correr pela densa floresta, os dois pararam enfrente ao um grande muro que estava coberto por trepadeiras. Ela tentou enxergar o fim do muro, mas fora inútil. Era como se fosse infinito e que os muros atingiam o céu e cortava as nuvens e as estrelas.

- É só uma miragem! Por aqui Rin. – Disse Xavier.

- Como sabe o meu nome? - Perguntou enquanto o seguia.

- Sei de muitas coisas! - Ele respondeu.

E por uma brecha, ainda não coberta pelas trepadeiras, o pequeno beija-flor atravessa, mas o corpo "grande" de Rin é somente capaz de encaixar com um de seus olhos e vê o que se esconde do outro lado do muro. Um belo e esquecido Jardim.

Estátuas feitas de barro, lagos cobertos por folhas secas, matos e plantas... Um jardim mal cuidado que certamente escondia algo por de baixo das folhas e troncos caídos.

Não muito longe do suposto jardim havia um cogumelo grande, na verdade era enorme e tinha pequenas janelas que emanavam luz. Uma casinha de gnomos.

Rin aproximou-se da casinha e sentou-se sobre os joelhos vendo tudo que se passava dentro da casinha... Os gnomos estavam dormindo.

Ela sorriu e bateu de leve na pequena janela.

- Ai! Ai! O que ser isso? – Binê perguntou enquanto saía de sua pequena cama.

- Aqui na janela! – Rin chamou. - Que bonitinho! Gnomos!

- Papi! Uma humana nas terras do Norte! – Pepê agarrou-se ao pai.

Os gnomos ainda com medo da figura humana saíram do seu lar.

- O que fazes aqui humana? – Perguntou o maior gnomo.

- Onde é a porta do jardim? – Perguntou alegremente enquanto sol saía com seus primeiro raios.

- Quê? – Indagou o gnomo maior.

- Ali! – Ela apontou. – Onde estão as trepadeiras. - Em meia tanta folhagem não deu pra vê a porta.

- Não tem porta! – Disse dando um passo para trás.

- É mentira! Ele tem que ter uma entrada! Está rodeado por um grande muro, deve sim ter uma entrada, uma porta! Por favor, diga-me! – Ela insistiu.

- Moro aqui mais de duzentos anos, nunca vi ninguém entrar ou sair desse jardim! Por favor, vá embora! – O gnomo continuou recuando o passo.

- Então porque ele está aí? Digam-me a verdade! – Ela se aproximava cada vez mais dos pequenos seres.

- Tudo bem... – Ele baixou a cabeça e sentou-se no chão com os braços cruzados. – Nunca ouviu falar da lenda do Jardim Secreto?

- Não! Nunca! Podes me contar? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Há muito tempo atrás, segundo a lenda, existia um Lorde yokai que cuidava do Jardim. Era um presente para princesa humana com quem iria se casar em poucos dias... Só que a bela mulher faleceu um dia antes do casamento. O jovem Lorde ficou muito frustrado pelo ocorrido e jurou para si que nunca amaria mulher alguma e em sua tristeza trancou-se dentro do Jardim. Segundo boatos ele fez isso para nunca esquecer aquela que passou por sua vida e fez seu coração esquentar. Muitos falam que ele guardou a cópia da chave dentro de um baú e enterrou em um lugar onde somente a princesa saberia. De certa forma ele achava que os deuses tivessem pena dele e trariam a princesa de coração puro de volta para seus braços.

- Que triste! – Rin colocou a mão no coração e lembrou-se de seu passado...

~*~*~*~* _Flashback On *~*~*~*~_

_Era um lindo dia de verão e como poderia esquecer aquele dia? Ela estava feliz por ele se importar com ela, pôr tê-la salvo naquele dia... _

_Ela já estava conformada com o seu futuro... Nada poderia ser feito._

_Parou e se abaixou enfrente a um pequeno cemitério com tinha pequenos túmulos..._

_- Ei, Sesshoumaru-sama! – Ela o olhou com um sorriso nos lábios._

_- O que foi? – Ele respondeu com o mesmo tom de voz que costumara usar._

_- Um dia... Quando eu morrer... O senhor promete que nunca vai se esquecer de mim? – Ela deixou que seu pequeno rosto de anjo suavizasse enquanto falava._

_A expressão de assustado de Sesshoumaru era notável. Como ele podia responder aquela pergunta? Foi pego de surpresa._

_- Não diga besteiras... – Ele estreitou os olhos e olhou o céu azul acima de sua cabeça..._

_Por algum motivo não aparente, ele também ficou tão preocupado quanto Rin. Pois esse dia certamente chegaria..._

_~*~*~*~* Flashback Off *~*~*~*~_

_- _Muitos yokais tentaram entrar no Jardim, alguns dizem que tem algum tesouro ai dentro, outros achavam que tem a fonte do poder, mitos e lendas rondam esse jardim, mas não sei de nada. – Binê abaixou a cabeça enquanto falava.

- Há alguma possibilidade de encontrar a chave? – Perguntou Rin olhando para os muros do jardim.

- Talvez. Alguns dizem que ele enterrou a chave na divisão entre dois territórios. O território da fantasia e do mundo yokai. Entre esse meio termo é onde se encontra os humanos. Mas, isso é um enigma até hoje. – Suspirou. – Sinto muito, mas eu não posso ajudar.

- Como assim? – Ela o encarava confusa.

- Somos atacados por yokais constantemente. E a princesa que abrir o jardim encontrará a solução para tanta guerra. Ela acabará com todas elas, ela trará a paz e o esplendor.

Rin sorriu e olhou para a nascente do sol. Aquele seria mais um desafio para ela.

- Por algum motivo, ele gostou de você senhorita. – O gnomo apontou para o beija-flor que acabara de pousar em seu ombro.

- Acho que vamos nos dá muito bem. – Ela sorriu. – Afinal, acabamos de encontrar algo pra fazer. Uma missão! Achar a chave do grande jardim e descobrir o seu mistério.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru era um lorde muito respeitado por todos no Japão Feudal. Tinha bastante terras, era dono de muito ouro e prata... Mas, tinha algo que nunca ousaria em mexer.<p>

As Terras do Norte.

Famosa pelas suas coisas místicas, seus frutos mágicos e suas histórias surreais. Acreditava-se que lá existiam gnomos e fadas, que no fim do arco-íris era possível encontrar um pote de ouro. Que coelhos tinham compromissos, havia cavalos de cifres com asas. E até mesmo certas bruxas que criava criaturas vivas e domavam sentimentos. Alguns dizem que foi de lá que surgiu os yokais, uma mistura de humanos e criaturas místicas. Uma mutação.

Sesshoumaru também sabia que havia muita guerra dentro do próprio território e todos os yokais que ainda existiam lá eram fortes demais. As Terras do Norte eram terras esquecidas, ninguém pisava lá e a única coisa que saía de lá eram as sãs laranjas doces que ficava na divisa das Terras.

No entanto, Rin estava lá e de fato ela corria grande perigo e ele sendo tutor da menina não iria deixar que nada acontecesse a ela, mesmo quando a mesma dissera que queria crescer sozinha e que estava farta de tanta coisa naquele castelo.

Ele entrou na densa floresta caminhando a passos lentos. Era muito difícil sentir o cheiro de Rin. Tudo atrapalhava...

Após algumas horas caminhando naquele lugar aparentemente calmo ele achou Ah-Un deitado debaixo de um pé de tamarindo e a sua frente, cinzas de uma fogueira.

- Ah-Un! – Ele chamou o animal.

Ah-Un acordou zonzo e olhou em direção a voz e ficou muito assustado quando viu a figura que estava a poucos metros de si.

- Onde está Rin? – Perguntou friamente.

* * *

><p>Rin corria de volta para onde havia passado a noite. Ia buscar Ah-Un e a partir, daquele momento ia se aventurar por aquelas Terras e ia certamente achar a chave que abria a porta do tão misterioso jardim.<p>

- Rin! Precisamos de um mapa! – Disse Xavier.

- Também acho, mas onde podemos achar um mapa? – Perguntou ao beija-flor enquanto corria.

- Poucas pessoas têm acesso a mapas... Temos que descobrir onde iremos achar um!

Rin correu até o acampamento chamando por Ah-Un e quando finalmente chegou ao local encontrou quem tentou evitar...

- Sesshoumaru-sama. – Falou num fio de voz.

Ele pegou as rédeas de Ah-Un e sem se virar se pronunciou.

- Vamos voltar, sua pequena travessura acaba aqui. – Falou friamente.

"_Precisamos de um mapa... Sesshoumaru-sama tem mapas no castelo... Mas, voltar pra lá significa ter que aturar aquelas yokais chatas e ainda ter que se arrumar que nem enfeite de festa. E se eu voltar significa que a segurança sobre mim será reforçada... Ai, ai preciso de ajuda!"_

- Sesshoumaru-sama...

- Rin! – Ele a chamou, agora a fitando. – Sei que te deixei escolhas, mas aqui eu não deixo você ficar. É um lugar perigoso, se quiser viver com os seus que viva num lugar seguro, ao contrário, eu não irei permitir que... Saia de minha vista. – Começou a caminhar lentamente.

Ela olhou o pé de tamarindo e olhou Xavier que estava em um dos galhos da árvore...

- Só você Rin, só você será capaz de abrir o Jardim Secreto, ache o mapa, ache a chave e descubra os mistérios por de trás aqueles muros.

- Rin? – Ele a chamou.

- Eu não tenho escolhas não é mesmo? – Abaixou a cabeça.

- Terá escolhas depois que sairmos dessas Terras... Agora vamos. Eu ainda quero conversar com você.

Rin então caminhou até o seu senhor e regressou ao castelo... Mas, de uma coisa ela tinha certeza, aquela aventura só estava apenas começando.

* * *

><p>Nas cavernas escuras daquelas terras viviam criaturas místicas. Bruxas, yokais etc.. Todos ocultos e sombrios devido a maldade impregnada em seus corações.<p>

- Será ela mesma? Parece tão jovem para ser a grande princesa... – Disse um yokai.

- Não tenho certeza, mas a partir do momento que ela voltar aqui e abrir o Jardim teremos a total certeza... – Disse a bruxa manipulando a sua bola de cristal. – Espero que a história não se repita...

- Não vai... Se você interferir! - O yokai se aproximou da bruxa. – Agora ela é apenas uma criança e logo será uma mulher, tire dela todo sentimento que se chama... Amor. Faça com que ela não sinta paixão que não ame ninguém de uma forma que ela continue pura e singela.

- Ou seja, ela não poderá se apaixonar pelo o yokai que a protege... – Disse olhando a imagem que se formava em sua bola de vidro. – Isso será fácil... Muito fácil...

Então, o yokai e a bruxa gargalharam...

Aquela brincadeira ia ser divertida...

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota a Autora: <strong>Olá galera! Eu ia deseja feliz páscoa, mas já passa da meia-noite .-. Mesmo assim, FELIZ PÁSCOA! *o* Hehehe, bem eu disse que ia demorar, mas acho que agora vai sair mais rápido, preciso mesmo atualizar rápido pra não deixar ninguém insatisfeito né? Hehehe

Uma coisa que eu ia dizer é que as partes que estavam em itálico eram cenas do episódio **162 – Para Sempre com Sesshoumaru-sama **de Inuyasha. Assistam! *-* É muito fofo aquele episódio... As partes dos flashbacks e tal no começo do capítulo.

Fiquei tão feliz pela grande de quantidade de review! *O* Que bom que a história agradou a muita gente... Isso me emociona... Gostei tanto de escrever essa fic, ela cheia de magia fantasia e aventura *-*

**Bem, queria responder a todas review's, mas foram muitas e isso vai consumir muito espaço e então eu vou agradecer nome por nome.**

**Diana, Senhorita Rin Taishou, Elizabeth A, Serena 123, Mia Catapdia Firks, Duque Sesshoumaru Taishou **(eu tenho muita sorte em te conhecer)**, Baby Lady Rin-chan, Anny Taishou **(ai que bom que você gostou *-*)**, Isis Silvermoon **(Flooor *-*)**, Liss Campbell, nina lopes, Rinzinha-chan, Tenma Tsukamoto xD, Suzy Linda, Karol's Life World** (Thank you *-*)**, Coral-chan, Lu-chan, Cath-chan e Tati Mofort Kuroi Nekoi **(Ahhh *-* que honra!)**.**

**Amei cada review... *O* Muito obrigada :DD Até o próximo capítulo que será em breve! E se houver erros de português eu peço perdão, esse capítulo não foi betado! =/**


	3. Uma rosa desabrochou

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha não me pertence. ^^° Quem me dera né? Mas, um dia quem sabe eu acerto na mega-sena ai eu como uma boa amiga compartilho com vocês os personagens? Ta bom só o Sesshoumaru pra mim *O*. Okay! Voltando a fic.** Boa leitura a todos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jardim Secreto<strong>

**Capítulo III: Uma rosa desabrochou.**

A viagem de volta para o castelo fora silenciosa, nenhuma palavra fora trocada. Ambos, Sesshoumaru e Rin, ficaram em seu silêncio mortal até entrarem no castelo.

Algumas coisas, assim como a direção do vento, estavam mudando. Do verão, agora estava o outono até chegar o inverno rigoroso. Sesshoumaru e Rin pareciam até que tinham feito um pacto de silêncio.

Nenhuma troca de palavras...

Nenhuma conversa...

Nada...

O outono assim como as coisas velhas havia passado. O vendaval veio e levou as folhas secas das árvores. Agora o frio rigoroso do inverno havia chego... Só que... No meio de uma noite fria do inverno uma rosa havia de desabrochar... Nem a neve, nem a mãe natureza poderiam impedir a coisa mais natural do mundo.

_Um ciclo da vida humana..._

_Todos, crescem... E amadurecem..._

Rin sentia dores na área do seu abdome. Dores intermináveis. Seria dor de barriga?

- Maldita sopa de carne seca! – Exclamou, logo em seguida, colocou-se me posição fetal. Virando o corpo para parede.

A jovem princesa estava suando frio, se contorcendo de dor e com muita febre. Sem hesitar, ela arranjou todas as forças que tinha e se levantou no meio do breu do seu aposento e ascendeu a pequena lamparina que estava ao lado de seu futon. Mesmo na luz turva ela percebeu que entre suas pernas havia uma coisa gosmenta e pegajosa.

_Sangue?_

- AAAHH! – Gritou. – Eu vou morrer! Eu vou morrer! Alguém? Alguém me ajuda! – Continuava gritando aos quatro ventos.

Uma das servas de Rin apareceu no quarto ascendendo mais duas lamparinas e ajudando a pequena menina-mulher que estava queimando de febre.

- Meninas! Meninas! Hime Rin está com muita febre! Tragam água fria e toalhas, rápido! – Ordenou as outras servas que acabaram de chegar ao local, as mesmas só concordaram com a cabeça e saíram dos aposentos de Rin.

- Agüente firme Hime Rin – A yokai de olhos azuis tentou acalmar a jovem que estava muito assustada. – Isso é normal! Um ciclo humano querida. Cedo ou tarde ia acontecer com você. – A yokai abraçou a pequena. – Vai ficar tudo bem. Não se preocupe.

Rin não podia acreditar que a partir daquele momento ia sangrar todo mês, que ela não podia mais brincar com as bonecas e nem pular nas rochas do pequeno lago que havia atrás do castelo. Agora ela era _mulher. _E isso significava que ela teria que casar. Teria que se separar de Sesshoumaru. Teria que assumir uma responsabilidade. Teria que se tornar adulta. Como é difícil se tornar "grande".

Então, a pequena princesa começou a chorar. Lágrimas de chuva, lágrimas que doíam a alma. Rin abraçou muito forte a Yokai. Afogando-se em seu desespero de pré-adolescente.

- Eu não quero crescer! Por favor, Kami-sama! Pare o Tempo! Por favor! – Ela soluçava. – Eu não sei o que fazer!

- Calma Hime Rin. Vai ficar tudo bem. É sempre assim! Quando nos tornando mulher. No começo é assustador, mas depois se acostuma. – A yokai sorriu. – Pense pelo lado positivo. Agora poderá arrumar um marido.

_Marido?_

_Casar?_

_Ser uma dama?_

_Ter filhos e esperar a morte chegar?_

Ela não queria morrer...

Rin afundou mais o rosto no ombro da yokai. Ela estava começando a ter alucinações. Afinal, ela estava com muita febre...

* * *

><p>Não muito longe dali, no outro corredor, nos aposentos do jovem Lorde... Acontecia algo perturbador...<p>

_Morango? Framboesa? Rosa? Jasmim? Lírios? Menta?_

Sesshoumaru estava de pé enfrente a grande janela de seus aposentos. Sobre ele... Somente a luz fraca da luz da lua. E lá estava ele olhando fixamente para uma árvore seca, estava zonzo, embriagado talvez. O Lorde não conseguia decifrar o que ele e seu corpo estavam passando.

- Tire já esses seus pensamentos de sua mente, Sesshoumaru. – Ordenou para si. – Ela é apenas... Uma criança humana que está passando por algumas transformações que você mesmo já sabia que ia acontecer... Maldição! Não sabia que o cheiro dela... Seria tão... Doce... – Ele estreitou os olhos até fechá-los.

O cheiro do sangue de Rin era muito doce. Não havia nada na Terra que pudesse definir o cheiro que invadia as narinas apuradas de Sesshoumaru. O doce cheiro enfeitiçava, embriagava, escorria sobre o corpo como mel puro de abelha, enchia de prazer e levava qualquer um a loucura, era algo não muito comum, não para uma humana. Ela não podia ficar ali. Ele, com certeza, poderia fazer algo cujo não haveria concerto...

Sesshoumaru apertou os olhos, encravou suas unhas em sua mão a partir do momento em que a fechou em forma de punho... Agora ela sangrava violentamente deixando gotas grossas de sangue cair no piso de madeira e quando o jovem yokai abriu os olhos, os mesmos estavam vermelhos pela fúria, pelo desejo da carne... Ele estava, pela primeira vez, fraco... Se sentindo fraco... Indefeso de si próprio.

O Lorde saiu do castelo com toda velocidade que tinha, ficando o mais longe possível do cheiro do sangue de sua protegida.

- Isso não pode está acontecendo comigo! – Destruiu uma árvore com seu chicote venenoso. – Não! Não pode! – Sacou sua espada e destruiu todas as árvores numa distância de mais ou menos de 4 a 5 léguas, deixando aquela porção de terra desmatada.

Suado, o Lorde se sentou no chão e olhando pra terra fazendo os fios de cabelos prateados caírem na sua face lhe cobrindo o rosto. Nunca havia sentido um desejo tão grande em seu coração. Um desejo de "possessividade". É como se ele estivesse preparando a Rin pra ser... Sua mulher.

_Baka! _– Pensou.

- Desde quando este Sesshoumaru sente algo... _Especial _por alguém? Não consigo compreender, o cheiro dela me fascina... – Ele novamente fechou os olhos. – Ela é apenas uma criança! Vai passar!

Ele se levantou e voltou andando calmamente para o castelo...

Já tinha, ele, a solução para esse pequeno problema...

* * *

><p>Crescer e amadurecer nem sempre é uma coisa boa... Finalmente a "laranja verde" estava... Madura, certo?<p>

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que vou passar por isso todo mês... – Rin falou num fio de voz. – Toda lua nova... E em todas as primaveras... Durante 5 dias... – Rin pegou a boneca de porcelana que ganhara de seu Lorde e abraçou fortemente deixando as lágrimas salgadas caírem.

- Entenda Hime Rin, é normal. É a coisa mais normal do mundo. Querida, você se acostumará com isso. Cedo ou tarde... – Falou calmamente a yokai de olhos azuis.

- Hime Rin, tens que tomar um banho querida. Seu cheiro está nós causando náuseas. É muito doce e marcante. Por favor, tome um banho, bem demorado! – Falou a outra yokai.

* * *

><p>O dia amanhecera nublado indicando que choveria muito naquela amanhã. Rin estava no seu quarto, sentada no seu futon e ainda sentia dor de cólica. E olhando pra varanda do seu aposento viu Xavier.<p>

- O que faz aqui? – Ela perguntou enquanto brincava com a sua boneca.

- Vim te buscar! Não é meio óbvio? Você tem que descobrir onde está a chave do Jardim. Esqueceu? – Falou se apoiando na pia de porcelana.

- Sabe, eu realmente não entendo porque tenho que abrir a porta do grande Jardim Misterioso. Eu só estava empolgada. Num ato de desobediência eu fugi. Estava furiosa comigo mesma. Acho que eu queria ser notada pelo Sesshoumaru-sama, eu só queria atenção. – Disse olhando uma das paredes de seu aposento bem decorado.

- Rin! Você está ligada àquele Jardim... Vamos! Precisamos achar um mapa. Vai ser divertido! – Ele ficou voando enfrente dela. – Quer vê algo?

- O quê? – Perguntou curiosa.

Era como se um monte de pequenas estrelas começasse a rodar ao redor do pequeno beija-flor azul, uma fumaça transparente um cheiro de pó de flor, mel e muita magia. O pequeno beija-flor estava se transformando em uma figura humana. De olhos azuis da cor do mar, cabelos loiros como os de anjos, de pele alva e aparentava ser uma... Criança.

- Oi? – Ele falou.

- V-Você pode se transformar em humano? – Assustou-se a pequena dama.

- Não por muito tempo! – Ele baixou a cabeça. – Uma bruxa jogou esse feitiço em mim... Eu também estava tentando me aventurar lá nas Terras do Norte. Mas, quando você foi lá nada aconteceu, creio que você pode abrir o Jardim e descobrir o seu mistério.

- O que tem de tão especial lá? É só um Jardim! – Ela deu de ombros.

Xavier mordeu os lábios.

- Por favor, não desista dessa brincadeira de caça ao tesouro. – Ela falou indo pra varanda.

- Ei! Ei! – Ela chamou. – Aonde você vai?

- Tem alguém vindo! Até Rin-chan! – Disse pulando da varanda e se transformando em beija-flor novamente.

A donzela ficou pensando muito no Jardim. Se ela abrisse a porta teria um lugar para se esconder, para chorar, para viver sem perturbações... Poderia ter suas fantasias. Podia transformar seus mais profundos sonhos e desejos em realidade...Ou parcialmente isso.

- Posso entrar? – Disse uma voz feminina batendo à porta.

- Pode. – Ela disse escondendo a boneca de porcelana numa caixa.

- Hime Rin! Vim dá a notícia que Lorde Sesshoumaru viajou. Disse que voltará daqui a cinco primaveras! Ele tem um grande negócio a fechar e precisa discutir isso com o Imperador, mas não se preocupe! Jaken ficará aqui cuidando de você assim como eu e as outras yokais.

- Cinco... Cinco primaveras? – Ela baixou a cabeça – Isso é muito tempo... Cinco anos...

- Cinco anos passam rapidinhos Rin... – A yokai falou. – Vem! Vamos! Vamos tomar banho!

_Cinco... Primaveras... Para yokais, são como se fossem cinco horas, mas para humanos uma eternidade... _

Rin continuou de cabeça baixa e falou num fio de voz:

- Eu posso vê-lo e me despedir? – Falou calmamente.

- Não! Ele se foi antes do sol raiar. Não escutou a parte que eu disse "viajou"? – A yokai falou calmamente enquanto preparava a banheira de Rin, para um banho quente.

- Não...

Rin não sabia o que estava sentindo naquele momento.

_Culpada!_

Uma culpa pairava no seu coração. Ela não sabia explicar, não sabia dizer o que era. Uma angústia grande, uma vontade de chorar e abraçar Sesshoumaru. De uns tempos pra cá eles estavam tão longe, ele mal trocava uma palavra com ela. Vivia saindo e não parava no castelo. Ele a ignorava. Era sempre frio em suas palavras vazias... Tão distantes... Ele havia se tornado aquele velho Sesshoumaru de antes. Frio e imparcial. E no final eles nem tiveram aquela conversa desde que ele a "salvou" das Terras do Norte.

* * *

><p>Então foi assim, os dias se tornaram semanas, as semanas se tornaram meses e os meses em anos de primaveras...<p>

Já tinha se passado dois anos desde que Sesshoumaru saiu do castelo pra se encontrar com o Imperador e Rin se sentia mais madura. Agora ela tinha 15 anos. Dona de uma beleza invejável. Uma dama. Gentil e inteligente. A menina dos olhos... Linda...

- Xavier! Tem certeza que isso vai funcionar? – Ela segurava um vidrinho que tinha um líquido azul dentro dele.

- Sim, sim vai disfarçar o seu cheiro por pouco tempo, mas é o tempo suficiente para você entrar nos aposentos de Sesshoumaru e pegar os mapas. – Disse a pequena criança de olhos azuis. – Bem, agora vou me transformar novamente em beija-flor.

Era uma noite bonita quando Rin tomou a porção que Xavier deu a ela. A jovem princesa pegou uma lamparina e esperou todos se recolherem. A passos lentos ela caminhou até os aposentos de seu senhor. Fechou a porta atrás de si e admirou aquele local... Sem querer ela ficou parcialmente vermelha. Havia descoberto uma coisinha que começou a intrigar desde dia que Sesshoumaru saiu do castelo.

Havia... Se apaixonado... Ou não. Ela não tinha certeza.

_Se apaixonado... _

A jovem dama mordeu os lábios e caminhou pelo quarto construindo fantasias em sua mente. Ela ali abraçada com Sesshoumaru deixando somente os raios fracos da lua os iluminar de uma forma romântica. Beijos, beijos e beijos. Tantas fantasias de uma garota apaixonada...

_Fantasias..._

Ela riu baixinho dos próprios pensamentos levados.

- Pare com isso Rin! – Ordenou a si de uma forma travessa. – Isso não passa de um sonho. Um sonho que nunca vai se realizar... Uma fantasia. – Ela chegou perto de uma grande estante e começou ir atrás de pergaminhos que mostravam as Terras do Oeste e suas fronteiras.

Pegando os dois pergaminhos que mostravam as localizações das Terras, a princesinha saiu de fininho sem fazer nenhum barulho indo em direção ao seu quarto o mais rápido possível. Ao chegar lá, ela e Xavier olharam bem os pontos e as marcações do mapa, nisso eles fizeram o próprio "mapa" acreditando onde o falecido Lorde dono do Jardim Secreto havia escondido a Chave de Ouro.

Enquanto os dois faziam suas anotações o cansaço veio. Xavier e Rin acabaram por adormecer encima dos mapas.

Mais um dia amanhecera. O sol estava tão forte que incomodou Rin. Naquele dia ela ia se aventurar pela floresta e brincar de caça ao tesouro, ou melhor, caça a uma chave. Ela fez uma trança no cabelo vestiu um kimono simples pegou uma bolsa de lado feita de pano e colocou os mapas lá dentro assim como alguns suprimentos. Logo em seguida comeu algumas frutas como pêras e uvas e tomou um suco laranja. Desceu as grandes escadas do castelo e saiu sem ser notada por pessoas como Jaken que a vigiava dia e noite. Ele era pior que um carrapato. Pegou Ah-Un e seguiu até o seu destino.

- Ohayo Xavier! – Ela cumprimentou saindo de cima do dragão de duas cabeças. – Vamos atrás de uma aventura? – Ela se animou.

- Bom dia Rin-chan! – Ele se transformou em humano novamente. – Vamos! É por aqui.

Os dois estavam atrás de um lago e segundo as notas de Rin o lago ficava no fim do arco-íris. E dentro do lago, no fim do arco-íris havia um baú e nesse baú estava a chave que abria a porta do Jardim. Só que o lago tinha que ficar bem na divisa de três Terras.

_Era a treva!_

Rin molhou a ponta do dedo do pé dentro da água encolhendo os braços.

- Ta fria! Me recuso a entrar. – Ela fez beicinho.

- Vamos Rin! Olha! Tem uma rocha ali! Vá por lá! Ali é mais raso. – Falou Xavier já dentro da água.

Rin deixou a bolsa no chão e foi até a rocha. Só que ela pisou em falso e ainda por cima a rocha estava lisa... E quando ela ia caindo no lago, dois braços fortes a segurou.

- Aaaahh! – Gritou se encolhendo e abrindo de leve os olhos.

Foi então que ela teve a visão do paraíso. Um yokai muito bonito a segurou. Tinha cabelos meio acinzentados e compridos que nem de Sesshoumaru, os olhos pareciam dois oceanos imensos que qualquer pessoa podia se perder neles de tão azul que eram, um rosto branco com apenas duas marcas nas bochechas um pouco rosadas, muito alto, forte e cheirava a uma espécie de mel. Muito bonito, simpático, tinha uma expressão um pouco travessa e fria ao mesmo tempo, um sorriso que atraia qualquer um, era forte... Era o ser mais perfeito da Terra.

E isso deixou Rin hipnotizada, até porque os lábios deles por pouco não se tocaram...

Ele carregou Rin até a terra firme e a deixou no chão não deixando de perder o contato visual.

- Tome mais cuidado princesinha. Você ia se machucar feio ali. – Ele disse tirando uma mecha de cabelo que estava no rosto rosado de Rin. Ela definitivamente estava muito envergonhada.

- O-Obrigada. – A jovem desviou o olhar.

O homem bonito, vestia uma espécie de roupa muito parecida como a de Sesshoumaru, mudando somente as cores. Era um kimono azul marinho com detalhes de mosaico em dourado e um obi verde musgo.

- Não precisa ficar nervosa. Não irei fazer mal algum a você – Em um ato de cavalheirismo o mesmo pegou a bolsa de Rin do chão e deu a ela. – Diga-me! Qual o seu nome, donzela?

- _Ai! Que homem lindo, estou totalmente sem jeito perto dele. _– Ela pensou. – R-R-Rin... Sou a Rin. – Ela tropeçou um pouco nas palavras ao pronunciá-las.

- Vous êtes très belle. – Ele falou calmamente olhando pra ela de forma encantadora.

- Hun? Que dialeto é esse? – Ela perguntou confusa.

- Francês! Eu disse como você é bonita em francês. – Ele riu e se virou para o lago. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Ah... Er... Bem, sabe! – Ela juntou as mãos de uma forma sonhadora e aventureira. – Estou atrás do pote de ouro dos gnomos que moram dentro de cogumelos gigantes. Nunca ouviu a história de que no fim do arco-íris tem um pote de ouro dos gnomos? – Disse com os olhos brilhando.

O yokai fez só rir e colocou as mãos dentro do kimono.

- É muito perigoso pra uma humana como você ficar sozinha num lugar tão perigoso como esse. Divisa das Terras do Norte, Oeste e Leste. Tem muitas bruxas aqui e feiticeiros. Não sabia Princesa Rin? – Ele a olhou de forma séria.

- _Ai! Pareceu agora com o Sesshoumaru-sama. Ufa! Me livrei de dizer a verdade... _– Ela desviou o olhar ficando vermelha novamente. – Afinal, qual o seu nome?

- Irie. Lorde Irie. – O Lorde olhava curiosamente para o lado – Seu amigo beija-flor saiu voando. Acho que ele te deixou sozinha aqui. – Apontou na direção onde Xavier havia fugido.

- Hã? Não! – Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos. – _Ninguém pode vê Xavier na forma humana. Eu esuqeci! Gomen Xavier-kun. _ – Pensou.

- Vem! Eu te levo até a sua casa. – Ele pegou o pulso de Rin e começou a andar.

- Não! Não precisa! Eu vou passar a noite aqui! E tenho que ir atrás do meu amigo! Por favor, me solte. – Ela pediu delicadamente.

- Faites comme vous s'il vous plaît, puis (faça como quiser então.) – Ele soltou o braço de Rin e seguiu andando calmamente pela floresta. – Quem sabe um dia nós nos encontremos novamente, Rin-chan. – Ele acenou com um "adeus" e sumiu na floresta.

Rin sentou no chão colocando sua mão no peito. Seu ritmo cardíaco estava acelerado, seu rosto vermelho e se sentia muito atraída pelo yokai. Como... Se uma paixão estivesse nascendo nela.

A jovem balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Rin e suas fantasias! Concentre! Concentre na missão! – Levantou-se e virou em direção ao lago. – Xavier! Xavier! Xavier-kun! Onde está você? Xavier! Responde! – o chamava.

Já estava quase no final do dia e tinha que voltar ao castelo, se ela não voltasse antes do pôr-do-sol ela iria ter grandes problemas com Jaken.

- Rin! – Xavier chamou. – Vamos embora, amanhã voltamos e pegamos a chave. – O pequeno beija-flor olhava receoso para os lados.

- Tudo bem! – ela mostrou um sorriso e seguiu até Ah-Un para poder voltar ao castelo.

* * *

><p>Assim que chegou ao castelo correu para os seus aposentos e tratou de tomar um banho antes que aquelas yokais sentissem o cheiro de Irie impregnado ao corpo dela. Ela tomou um banho com pétalas de rosas e ficou imaginando um série de coisas. Como, por exemplo, o fato de Irie ter a salvo naquele dia, como ele era gentil, bonito e atraente. Totalmente diferente de Sessshoumaru, mas mesmo assim o que ela sentia pelo Sesshoumaru era algo grande e que não podia se definir.<p>

_Amor?_

Ela não sabia.

Rin terminou de tomar banho vestiu o seu kimono pra dormir e pegou a sua boneca de porcelana pra brincar. Ela ainda brincava de boneca, escondida de todo mundo. Lógico! Ninguém podia saber que ela ainda tinha certos hábitos infantis.

_Sesshoumaru-sama, onde andarás? _- Pensou.

* * *

><p><strong>Na densa floresta...<strong>

- Irie! Você já plantou a sua sementinha dentro do coração de Rin. Será que ela irá se apaixonar por você? – Dizia a bruxa olhando a bola de cristal. – Ela ia se matar se ela caísse daquela rocha e não pegaria a chave do Jardim Secreto.

- Fico imaginando daqui uns três anos, quando Sesshoumaru voltar. Ela vai está mais encantadora do que nunca. Vamos deixar acontecer. Quando for o momento certo eu dou o bote. Ela abrirá o Jardim e eu serei o yokai mais poderoso de Todo Japão Feudal. – Ele disse se levantando. – Tenho que ir Bruxa. Afinal, sou Lorde das Terras do Leste e futuramente, do mundo.

- Você é esperto! Gosto da sua ambição, Irie. – Ela falou vendo o rosto de Rin na sua bola de cristal. – Espero que se apresse, ela está começando a sentir algo pelo Sesshoumaru.

- Calma! Paciência. Eu tenho um plano. – Ele disse se afastando da caverna da bruxa. _- Vou me juntar com Sesshoumaru e pedir a mão de Rin em casamento. Será fácil. _- Pensou.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>*enterra a cabeça no chão* Não me matem, por favor! Desculpa em todas as línguas e dialetos. Sei que demorei! Perdão! Perdão! Mas, aconteceram algumas coisas nada legais com o meu Office. i.i Enfim, vamos fazer um trato, vou postar de 4 em 4 dias que tal? Eu já arranjei todos os capítulos, menos os três últimos que estavam com defeito... *olha pro lado* Ai ai, enfim... Whatever... Espero que esse capítulo tenha compensado a minha demora. T_T

**Quero agradecer a todos que me incentivam nessa fic, a republicar ela. Eu agradeço de montão. Ela realmente está dando um certo trabalho porque eu tenho que reescrever certas partes e colocar outras. O nome do Irie na outra versão era Pier. Alguém lembra? Um Yokai Francês xD Eu explicarei mais dele capítulo que vem! Será que ele se tornará noivo da Rin? E o Sesshy? Vai deixar? Ai, ai... ^_^**

**Agora...**

**Agradecendo as Review's:**

**Obrigada a: Ticha, Isis Silvermoon, Rinzinha-chan, Coral-chan, Liss Campbell, Layla Porteña, Yuri Lory, Agatha Irie, Duque Sesshoumaru Taishou **(obrigada por me ajudar a traduzir aquelas falas! Obrigada amigoo ^_^), **Suzy Lindaa Flouer, nina lopes, Baby Lady Rin-chan, Anny Taishou, Diana, Elizabeth A, Senhorita Rin Taishou, Mia, Tenmaa Tsukamotooo.**

**Eu agradeço de coração a todas as review's *-* *se emociona* ARIGATOOO! :DD e é clara não posso deixar de pedir.**

**Mandem Review's. :DDDDD**


	4. Enfeitiçado

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha e sua tão adorável turma não me pertencem. Infelizmente! D:

* * *

><p><em>As folhas verdes do verão ficaram amarelas no outono caíram no inverno e renasceram na primavera, assim como meu amor... Por você.<em>

**Jardim Secreto**

**Capítulo IV: Enfeitiçado. **

_Votos? O que significa isso? E que espécie é aquela roupa totalmente branca? Um colar com uma pedra? O que tudo isso significa, ou significava? _

Rin acordou do seu sonho ainda assustada e percebeu que já estava tarde, o sol estava bem quente, havia dormido muito naquela manhã, outra vez.

Caminhando vagarosamente até a varanda deixou o vento bater nos seus cabelos. Hoje, completaria cinco anos desde que Sesshoumaru havia partido pra "falar" com o Imperador. Suspirou e tirou mais um fio de cabelo do seu rosto, agora ela tinha 18 anos não é mesmo? Tantas coisas ocorreram nesse intervalo de tempo...

~*~* ~* Flashback On ~* ~* ~*

_Há três primaveras atrás..._

_Ela conhecera o Lorde Irie certo?_

_- Tome mais cuidado princesinha. Você ia se machucar feio ali. – Ele disse tirando uma mecha de cabelo que estava no rosto rosado de Rin. Ela definitivamente estava muito envergonhada._

_- O-Obrigada. – A jovem desviou o olhar._

_Ele era muito bonito não é mesmo? E depois daquele dia eles passaram a se vê constantemente. Ele sempre lhe trazia rosas, lhe ensinava aquele dialeto diferente chamado Francês. Um yokai, bonito e gentil. Mas, isso foi um obstáculo para Rin, no começo ela achava que ele sabia que ela estava atrás da chave do Jardim, toda vez que ela tentava pegar a chave ele aparecia e ela como sempre tinha que disfarçar. Foram quatro estações assim, depois de tanto ser interrompida ela bolou um plano e conseguiu mergulhar nas águas cristalinas do lago do arco-íris e realmente, lá havia um baú e dento dele uma chave muito bonita toda de ouro._

_Só que depois de ter achado a chave algo pior ainda aconteceu. As yokai conseguiram sentir o cheiro de Irie no corpo e Rin e já estavam pensando que ela estava fugindo do castelo para ter um "encontro amoroso" sem autorização de Sesshoumaru e por esse motivo as yokais aprisionaram Rin no castelo, aumentando a guarda sobre ela. A sorte de Rin foi que as yokais não contaram ao Jaken. _

_- Tédio! – Ela bufou enquanto tentava aprender mais uma música enquanto tocava flauta._

_- Vamos lá Hime Rin. Dó, Fá, Ré, Sol, Lá, Mi. – O seu professor de flauta tentava lhe ensinar mais uma vez a cifra da música._

_E toda vez era assim, aulas de flauta, dança, aprender a ler e a escrever. E mais uma vez ela estava aprisionada e mais uma vez ela se sentia um passarinho preso numa gaiola. Esses três últimos anos foram os piores. Até Xavier via com menos freqüência. Já estava ficando horrível._

_Então, ouve um dia um tanto esquisito para Rin..._

_ Jaken chegou com a notícia de que Sesshoumaru estava voltando. Até ai tudo bem pra Princesa. Então, veio a pior parte... Ele estava trazendo um marido para Rin. No começo ela ficou assustada e muito deprimida por dias e ao mesmo tempo aliviada. Mesmo assim, aquela história ainda não fazia sentido. Por que ele iria querer que a Rin se cassasse com outra pessoa sem o consentimento dela? Estava errado. Tudo errado._

_Tudo errado..._

~* ~* ~* Flashback Off ~* ~* ~*

Rin andou até a mesinha e abriu a gaveta. Pegou a chave de ouro e lembrou que deu um duro danado pra pegar aquele objeto e nesse momento o que ela mais queria era abrir o tão misterioso Jardim e ficar lá trancada. Pra sempre se pudesse...

- Então ele volta hoje né? – Ela suspirou e guardou a chave no seu devido lugar.

A humana tomou aquele banho de rosas como sempre, vestiu o melhor kimono que tinha e fez uma trança no cabelo colocando algumas flores entre as mexas, passou uma leve maquiagem e seguiu para sua aula de flauta, novamente.

Aquele dia ia ser perfeito. Sesshoumaru ia chegar, mesmo com essa notícia de que ele tinha arranjado um "marido" pra ela. Isso, ainda não mudava muita coisa. Afinal, era primavera e na primavera tudo pode acontecer.

* * *

><p>Foi depois do almoço que e ele havia chegado.<p>

Atravessando os grandes portões do castelo junto com o noivo de Rin. Inalando aquele perfume que, mesmo que não quisesse admitir, sentiu falta. Aquele cheiro doce e tão irresistível. Será que o seu companheiro estava assim também? _Enfeitiçado?_

Sesshoumaru caminhou a passos lentos até a entrada do castelo sentindo o cheiro invadir suas narinas e sentir a presença formidável de Rin por aquele castelo. Ficara imaginando na sua viagem em como ela estaria agora. Se havia mudado, se havia ficado bonita. Na verdade, pelas descrições de Jaken não dava muito pra imaginar como Rin havia mudado, ou em que havia se transformado.

- Sesshoumaru. O cheiro da Princesa Rin é muito marcante não é mesmo? Ela deve dá muito trabalho para as yokais que cuidam dela! – Falou Irie com um sorriso malicioso.

- Certamente. – Ele respondeu não gostando do tom de voz do Lorde das Terras do Leste.

Sesshoumaru e Irie caminharam até o salão principal onde todos estavam trabalhando arduamente pra deixar tudo impecável.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! – Jaken aproximou-se do Lorde e de seu convidado. – Sejam bem-vindos.

- Jaken! – Ele disse autoritário.

- Hai?

- Vá chamar Rin. Mande vim até a biblioteca.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! – Ele exclamou baixando a cabeça. – Hime Rin está na aula de flauta, devo interromper a aula?

- Faça o que eu te disse Jaken! Sem mais demoras. – Ele então voltou a caminhar até o seu destino.

Não demorou muito e Rin já estava na biblioteca. Na verdade, ela estava na porta tomando coragem pra entrar. Não sabia com que tipo de marido viria e isso lhe assustava, ainda não acreditava que Sesshoumaru havia feito isso, a prometido em casamento sem sua autorização. E suas escolhas? A onde elas estavam agora?

- Então, o território que divide essas terras é marcada por uma árvore de laranjeira? Por isso que o Imperador estava fazendo tanta confusão? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru ao Lorde Irie.

- Não somente isso, mas também pelas raridades que se encontra por essas terras. Perto dessa árvore há um lago. Na verdade, todos sabem que nem o Imperador pode tocar nessas terras, elas pertenciam ao falecido Lorde das Terras do Norte e segundo testemunhas ele deixou testamento, só que ninguém encontrou ainda. Isso é preocupante. – Disse fechando os olhos e colocando a imagem de Rin na cabeça. Ela estava com medo de entrar?

- _Essa voz... Essa voz... Eu conheço! Essa voz é... _– Rin foi interrompida de seus pensamentos quando ouviu alguém a chamar.

- Não fique ai parada na porta escutando a conversa dos outros Rin! Entre! – Ordenou o Lorde, um pouco ansioso para vê a bela mulher que Rin havia se tornado.

Calmamente, abriu a porta com delicadeza e sutileza de uma dama. Fechou os olhou e como feitiço ela andou em direção ao interior do cômodo todo tempo sendo observada pelos olhares faiscantes de Sesshoumaru e Irie.

Ela era simplesmente a criatura mais bela que existia.

Mesmo não demonstrando muito, Sesshoumaru ficou surpreso.

- _Realmente, ela ficou... Linda. – _Pensou o Lorde das Terras do Oeste.

- Chamou-me Sesshoumaru-sama? – Os olhos dela brilhavam de forma estonteante o que a deixava mais bela ainda.

_- Não! Eu sabia que o meu dia não ia ser totalmente perfeito, mas... Lorde Irie? O que ele faz aqui? Só espero que isso não me traga problemas. _– Pensou Rin um pouco nervosa.

- Este aqui é o Lorde Irie. Lorde das Terras do Leste. – Ele apresentou o Lorde que estava do seu lado direito.

- Muito prazer Hime Rin! Ouvi falar muito bem da senhorita. – Ele fez uma leve referencia. Beijando a mão esquerda de Rin num ato de sutileza e delicadeza. Um estilo bem europeu.

Rin não pôde evitar. Corou bastante. Ele já havia feito isso antes. E ela já havia ficado sem jeito. Bem, se esse era o noivo dela não podia reclamar. Irie era um yokai muito bonito e muito gentil mais do que Sesshoumaru. Não havia comparações entre os dois.

Ela sorriu pelo gesto.

- Você é muito bonita. – Ele disse voltando a sua posição inicial.

_- Isso é uma volta ao passado? Ou ele só está fingindo que não me conheceu antes? Espero que continue assim. – _Ela pensou.

- Rin. Esse será o seu noivo. Jaken deve tê-la avisado. Certo? – A frieza na voz de Sesshoumaru era muito notável aos presentes.

Rin baixou a cabeça um pouco triste por aquela situação. Lorde Irie era bonito e tal. Mas, ela amava o seu Lorde Sesshoumaru. Nada a mais.

_Será que ela podia amar... Um outro alguém? _

_Era possível?_

_Talvez..._

- Rin? Está entendido? – Sesshoumaru a tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Não vamos ser radicais Sesshoumaru. Deixemos ela processar esta informação que veio a ela de maneira inevitável. – Disse Irie calmamente analisando o olhar perdido de Rin.

- A-Ari-Arigato Lorde Irie-kun. – Falava ela num fio de voz segurando a flauta em seu peito. – Isso significa que tenho tempo para pensar não é mesmo? – Ela olhou o Lorde a sua frente e mostrando um grande sorriso.

- É... Eu posso esperar um pouquinho. – Disse fitando a janela. – Até a próxima lua crescente pode ser?

- H-Hai! – Ela respondeu. Isso significava que ela teria ainda 14 dias.

Irie suspirou cansado e falou:

- Vou dá uma olhada pelo castelo! Acho que vocês dois têm muita coisa pra conversar. – Educadamente o Lorde Irie passou ao lado de Rin e sorriu pra ela. – Até depois. – acenou.

_Silêncio..._

_Mais silêncio..._

Sesshoumaru fitava a janela e Rin apenas olhava para a flauta que estava em suas mãos. O que realmente tinha pra conversar com ele?

- Sesshoumaru-sama. – pronunciou-se.

- Diga! – falou ainda fitando a janela.

- Pensei – suspirou – Pensei... Pensei que eu tinha escolhas. Por que não falou comigo primeiro sobre esse tal casamento arranjado? – falava calmamente sem tropeçar nas palavras e contendo ao máximo sua angústia.

- Rin! Não tenho nada a explicar... - O olhar de Sesshoumaru encontrava-se vazio.

- Nada a explicar? – Repetiu. – Como assim? Acha que só pelo fato de eu ser humana não tenho direitos? Que desigualdade é essa? Acha que eu sou um objeto que pode ser vendido ou trocado? Eu não sou um peão de seu xadrez Sesshoumaru! - Rin ficou ofegante depois de dizer aquelas palavras.

- Está na hora de retribuir o favor que fiz a você. Salvei a sua vida, Rin. – o Senhor ainda continuava a fitar a janela e falando friamente.

- Então é isso, uma troca de favores não é mesmo? – a dama baixou cabeça segurando o choro o máximo que ela podia.

- Exatamente. Você não disse no seu bilhete que devolveria tudo aquilo que te dei?

_- Inclusive a vida. Irônico! _- Pensou ela.

Rin caminhou até ele o fitando.

- Olhe pra mim. Me diz! Eu pedi pra ser salva? – perguntou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Por que me trata como se eu fosse um ser miserável?

Sesshoumaru sentiu o seu coração contrair diante daquilo e mesmo assim não respondeu as perguntas dela. Nem ele sabia direito as respostas.

- Responda-me! Por quê?

Sesshoumaru já estava cheio daquela conversa sem sentido. Daquele sentimentalismo todo. Virou-se pra ela e lhe deu um tapa no rosto. Em frações de segundo Rin sentiu a mão pesada de Sesshoumaru lhe bofetar a face. Agora, aquela área estava vermelha e sem mas agüentar Rin deixou que as lágrimas caíssem de seu rosto. Outrora, ela colocou sua mão na área atingida na tentativa de amenizar a dor.

- Pare de ser estúpida! Case-se com Irie caso contrário vou pedir para que saia deste castelo para sempre. É simples Rin. É só uma troca de favores. – Ele a olhava com o mesmo olhar frio de sempre e depois de dizer palavras tão duras a Rin, Lorde Sesshoumaru se retirou daquele aposento deixando donzela pensar um pouco.

_... Estava chovendo? Era inverno? Por que aquele frio todo saia de dentro dele? Sesshoumaru-sama mudou... Está doendo, está doendo na alma..._

_Ele... Ele me bateu? Nunca ele foi tão rude comigo a certo ponto. Feriu-me a alma e o corpo... Que mostro ele se transformou!_

Rin caiu sobre os joelhos chorando muito, soluçando muito e inconformada com a atitude de Sesshoumaru.

- Por quê? O que eu fiz de errado? – Ela estava em prantos. – Por que ele me maltrata?

Fora dos aposentos. Sesshoumaru escutava todas as lamentações de Rin, ele se arrependera do tapa que dera nela. Doeu mais nele do que nela. Disso ele tinha certeza. Depois de deslumbrar a beleza de Rin a sua frente e pelo modo que ela aparentava ter se dado bem com Irie fez ele ter certeza de uma coisa.

Ela era _especial _para ele.

Mas, seu orgulho era maior e não deixava ele voltar a atrás, tinha que ser assim, ele não queria cometer o mesmo erro do pai e do irmão. Se apaixonar por uma humana. Ele definitivamente não tinha essa falha...

Ou pelo menos, ele tentaria evitá-la.

Sesshoumaru saiu de perto da porta da biblioteca e caminhou até o salão principal, um pouco angustiado.

* * *

><p>Rin chorou bastante antes de tomar aquela decisão.<p>

Ela agora, estava vendo o mundo e todos de um modo _diferente._

- Eu não represento nada ao Lorde Sesshoumaru. Não vou sofrer por isso, não vou gastar meu tempo precioso me dedicando a conquistar aquele coração de gelo dele. Vai passar. – Ela levantou-se e limpando as lágrimas de seu rosto. Ergueu o rosto e saiu do cômodo. – Afinal, Irie será um ótimo marido pra mim.

Assim que Rin chegou ao salão principal fora dá um volta com o Lorde Irie até chegar na ponte que tinha encima do pequeno lago atrás do castelo.

- Rin! Pelo jeito sua conversa com Sesshoumaru não foi uma das melhores, estou certo? – Perguntou colocando as mãos dentro do kimono.

- Não, não foi um das melhores... Hein! Por que fingiu que não me conhecia?

- Não ia ficar legal se Sesshoumaru soubesse né? Fiz isso pra te proteger e para me proteger também. Eu te disse que um dia nós íamos nos encontrar novamente não é mesmo? Está lembrada?

- Então, já estava nos seus planos casar comigo? – Ela olhava os reflexos dos raios de sol que estava se pondo.

- Não exatamente. – suspirou. – Só foi uma coincidência. Uma travessura do destino. – sorriu. – Se bem que... Eu gostei.

- Eu também! Acho que formando um belo casal. – O sorriso de Rin estava radiante naquela cena de teatro. Um por-do-sol, um homem lindo e muito romance.

_Fantasia..._

- Sim! – virou para encará-la. – Olhe pra mim!

- Certo!

Rin olhou bem fundo naqueles olhos azuis que por milésimos de segundos ficaram vermelhos. Como mágica, algo naqueles olhos vermelhos transmitia algo a mais a Rin. É como se ela tivesse sido _enfeitiçada_. Ela apenas tinha olhos, agora, para Irie.

_Havia feito o impossível, havia... Se apaixonado._

- Irie-sama. – disse levemente corada deixando que o jovem Lorde se aproximar lhe dando um pequeno selinho.

- Boa menina! – se afastou da donzela.

Ao longe Sesshoumaru viu a cena do beijo e ficou muito enfurecido.

- Acho que está na hora de apresar as coisas. – irritado, quebrou um vaso com seu chicote venenoso.

Lorde Irie disse adeus a Rin e foi embora. Então, a jovem moça pode se recolher um pouco encantada com o seu primeiro beijo.

- Ai que fofo! Como se todas minhas dores tivesse sumido. – riu.

- Vejo que se deu muito bem com seu noivo. Acho que acertei na escolha. – Sesshoumaru passou por ela sem ao menos olhá-la, no corredor do castelo

- _Que estranho, nesses momentos eu provavelmente estaria nervosa e meu coração estaria batendo apresadamente, mas não... Estou normal como se Sesshoumaru fosse uma pessoa qualquer. Será que... As lágrimas fizeram eu o esquecer? – _Pensou Rin andando em direção ao seu quarto.

* * *

><p><strong>Na floresta das Terras do Norte...<strong>

- Realmente isso é mal Xavier! – Falou Binê sentado no chão.

- Eu estava lá hoje à tarde, Rin vai se casar com Irie. Você sabe que não confio nele. Ele é muito ambicioso e dissimulado. Ele faria de tudo para entrar no Jardim. E agora que Rin encontrou a chave... Muitos estão de olho nela. – Xavier pegou um cogumelo fresco para saborear.

- É complicado! – Binê falou tomando um suco de laranja. – O que faremos?

- Vamos trazer Rin até aqui para abrir o Jardim, talvez dentro dele tenha a resposta que tanto queremos. – Falou sem hesitar.

- Concordo! – Disse o gnomo se levantando. – Mas... Como vou entrar nas terras do Oeste? Criaturas mágicas como fadas e gnomos não podem sair daqui. E agora? – Perguntou um pouco assustado.

- Não se preocupe! Eu darei um jeito! – Disse por fim.

* * *

><p><strong>Na caverna do alto da colina...<strong>

- Bom trabalho Lorde Irie. - a bruxa pegou um frasco que tinha uma porção avermelhada e dando a Irie.

- Foi fácil. Como eu havia falado. Primeiro conduzi Sesshoumaru a fazer uma troca. Já que ele realmente estava tendo problemas com as Terras do Oeste. E foi mais fácil ainda enfeitiçar Rin. Ela estava magoada com Sesshoumaru. - O yokai tomou a porção avermelhada dada pela bruxa. - Essa história terá um final muito bonito pra mim.

- Lorde Irie, tome cuidado com uma coisa... Xavier! Acho que ele sabe algo sobre você. - a bruxa mexia na sua bola de cristal.

- Tomarei providências.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>Ninguém pode me matar! Eu nem demorei pra postar! HÁHÁHÁ. Okay! Okay!

Deixa eu desabafar com vocês um pouquinho. Aconteceu uma coisa que realmente me assustou bastante, duas fanfics minhas foram excluídas pelo site por ter direitos autorais. Não que eu tenha plagiado. LONGE DE MIM. T_T Eu não queria que acontecesse, mas aconteceu! **Depois do Final feliz **e **Os Ricos também Choram **foram deletadas do meu perfil! Gente chorei litros. Tudo bem que eu não atualizava com freqüência, até porque hoje eu ia atualizar as duas, mas aconteceu essa tragédia. Por pouco minha conta não foi bloqueada! Gente eu fiquei em desespero! Espero que no futuro eu possa publicá-las novamente. **Os Ricos também Choram **continha letras de músicas que eram proibidas, assim como **Depois do Final Feliz. **Essa norma do site está fazendo uma varredura e excluiu justamente as minhas fics! T_T Então, um aviso. Cuidado com as **songfic's. **Bem, estou tão desanimada que nem revisei esse capítulo direito. T_T Por favor, se tiver muito erros me perdoem! D: Outra coisa, uma amiga minha me falou que estou correndo com a fanfic, que os tempos avançam muito. Quero lhes dizer que agora as coisas vão começar a andar de vagar. Não ia ficar legal se a Rin em pleno capítulo 4 com 13 anos não é mesmo? Ahh Capítulo que vem será um presente meu pra vocês, ele passou um pouco longe do original! :D Mas, tenho certeza que vocês vão AMAR! Cof* cof*

*nathi vira autista*

**Agora, agradecendo pelos carinhos dos leitores que Nathi Duarte tanto ama...**

**Agradecendo as Review's:**

**Rinzinha-chan, Isis Silvermoon, Duque Sesshoumaru Taishou, Mia, Elizabeth A., nina lopes, Anny Taishou, Diana, Tenmaa tsukamotooo, Serena 123, Layla Porteña, Suzy Linda Flouer **(excluíram justo a fic que dediquei a você T_T)**, Baby Lady Rin-chan e lulu potter **(seja bem vinda).

**Muito obrigada pelo grande carinho e é claro mandem review's pra saber se a fanfic está agradando! Lógico! :D**

**Prévia do próximo capítulo:**

**Capítulo V: **A travessura de um beijo.

_**- Eu aceito!**_

_**- O quê? Como disse Hime Rin?**_

**[...]**

_**- Você não pode amar a mais ninguém além de mim! **_

_**- Você sabe o que significa o amor por um acaso?**_

**[...]**

_**SPLASH**_

_**- Tenha mais respeito comigo, Sesshoumaru! Estou comprometida agora.**_

_**- Vai me dizer que você não gostou do beijo?**_

**[...]**

_**- Nossa! Tudo aqui é mais magnífico do que seu próprio mistério.**_

_**- Esse deve ser o seu maior segredo Rin-chan.**_

**[...]**

_**- Lorde Irie. Tenho algo a te mostrar.**_

_**- Então vamos, minha Princesa!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Aguarde... :D<strong>


	5. A travessura de um Beijo

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não me pertence. Infelizmente ): Mas, eu tenho um plano pra conseguir! HÁHÁHÁ!

**Dedicação do capítulo: **Embora elas não leiam a minha fic eu quero dedicar o capítulo a elas porque elas me aturam dia e noite no Twitter. :D Quero dedicar o capítulo a** Cila Meireles e a Paty Faber.** ^^ Obrigada por me aturarem. :D Arigato! \o/

* * *

><p><strong>Jardim Secreto<strong>

**Capítulo V: A travessura de um Beijo. **

O sol invadia o quarto de Hime Rin com fúria, mas uma vez ela acordara tarde.

A princesa fez o de costume, lavou-se, vestiu os kimonos apertados novamente, fizera os penteados e usava a maquiagem leve. Todo santo dia era assim. Ela a boneca de porcelana tratada como marionete. Após o seu desjejum, Rin caminhou a passos lentos até a sala onde praticava suas aulas de flautas, odiava praticar, mas naquele dia seria necessário. Ela iria fazer uma apresentação na frente dos condes, lordes e até mesmo o Imperador estaria ali naquele castelo. Seria a festa da Lua Crescente e é claro o anúncio de que Hime Rin iria se casar com Lorde Irie.

- Rin! Você não pode errar na apresentação. Vamos mais uma vez! Dó, ré, mi, Sol, Lá, si, dó, Fá! – O sensei a forçava novamente a praticar a partitura.

As pautas, as sincronias, a melodia e a harmonia incomodavam Rin. Fazia certo tempo que ela não tinha um tempo só pra ela. Um tempo para visitar o seu jardim...

_E aquilo já estava virando um clichê..._

Hoje Irie iria perguntar a ela se a mesma aceitava se casar com ele. E ela já tinha a resposta. Durante os 14 dias ela ficara "apaixonada" por Irie de uma tal maneira que não se importava mais com Sesshoumaru. Todos os dias chegavam buquês de rosas vermelhas e presentes a Hime Rin. O que a encantava mais ainda.

- Princesa Rin? – Chamou uma de suas servas.

- Ah! Ohayo! – Ela cumprimentou saindo da sala de flauta. – Tudo bom? – esboçou um lindo sorriso.

- Alguém veio lhe visitar! – piscou a serva.

- Sério? Onde ele está? Diga-me! – Ficou eufórica.

- No lago. – A yokai respondeu fazendo uma referência e saindo do local.

Rin correu até o lago que ficava de frente para os aposentos de Sesshoumaru, na verdade ela não ligava se ele via ou deixava de ver os encontros dela, afinal... Irie seria o seu marido e toda mulher adorava ser cortejada.

- Ohayo Rin-chan! – Ele a cumprimentou com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

- Ohayo Lorde Irie-kun!

- Bem, trouxe algo pra você vestir essa noite. – Ele deu a ela uma grande caixa de presente muito bem decorada.

- O que tem aqui dentro?

- Um vestido e um par de sapatos. – Ele disse seriamente colocando as mãos dentro do kimono.

- Hã? O que ser vestido e sapatos? – Rin perguntava sobre os estranhos objetos que via. O que a deixa mais radiante pela falta de sabedoria a deixando igual a uma criança.

- São roupas usadas na Europa. Na França. Meu feudo natal. – sorriu – Uma das minhas criadas estará aqui para ajudá-la a vestir essas roupas. Espero que se acostume com os sapatos e com a cinta. – a beijou na bochecha de forma calorosa – Certamente será a humana mais bela deste baile. – Falou ao pé do ouvido da princesa.

- Irie-kun... – Ela fechou os olhos e aproveitou o momento.

- Não posso ficar aqui muito tempo. Na verdade vim conversar com Sesshoumaru e aproveitei para visitá-la. Bem, tenho que ir. Ja nee Rin-chan! - Deu as costas a ela e sumiu dali.

- Vestidos e Sapatos, interessante... – sorriu e seguiu para os seus aposentos.

* * *

><p>O Lorde das Terras do Leste subiu calmamente as escadas do castelo de seu anfitrião. Se deslumbrando das coisas que ouvia e sentia a cada passo. Podia ouvir claramente as fofocas das yokais sobre Rin, por ela está há 14 dias ignorando Sesshoumaru, só falava com ele por educação. Sentia muito bem que Sesshoumaru estava há dias irritado com alguma coisa... Provavelmente com o comportamento de Rin.<p>

Aquilo realmente deixava Irie contente... Muito contente.

- Saudações! Lorde Sesshoumaru. – Irie saudou o daiyokai a sua frente.

- Bom dia. Trouxe os pergaminhos?

- Claro. – Irie tirou os pergaminhos de dentro do kimono e deu a Sesshoumaru. – Acha que Hime Rin aceitará casar comigo, Lorde Sesshoumaru? - Perguntou olhando para janela.

- Será uma surpresa a resposta dela a todos. Não sei responder. – Continuou lendo os pergaminhos não se interessando pela conversa aleia.

- Acho que já sei a resposta.

- Se sabe a resposta, por que perguntou? – Sesshoumaru assinou os papéis. – Alias, falta a sua assinatura!

- Ah! Claro! Só um minuto. – Irie pegou os pergaminhos e assinou ignorando a pergunta feita pelo Lorde anteriormente.

* * *

><p>O sol estava se pondo quando Rin se recolheu para arrumar-se para festa da Lua Crescente. Durante o dia inteiro todos os empregados do castelo estavam ocupados arrumando todos os preparativos para festa. Nem suas servas estavam desocupadas, até mesmo Jaken ficara mandando telegramas aos Lordes dos outros feudos. Todos ocupados...<p>

- Boa tarde Rin! – Uma yokai, de cabelos pretos e olhos violetas, entrou nos aposentos de Rin. – Irei te arrumar para o baile.

- Boa tarde! – Ela respondeu alegremente. – Que tipo de kimono é esse que você está usando?

- É um vestido de empregados querida. – A yokai estava com um vestido todo preto de mangas cumpridas e de cola alta e o comprimento ia até os pés os cobrindo. – Venha, seu vestido não é igual ao meu, o seu é bem mais bonito.

A yokai abriu a caixa e mostrou o vestido todo tecido a mão de lessi de cor rósea bebê, tinha um brilho especial por ser delicado. Um grande laço passava pela cintura da mesma cor, era de manga curta e havia botões brancos atrás. A frente tinha um pequeno decote em forma de "v" mas nada extravagante. A parte da saia era dividido em camadas e as camadas tinha pequenos bordados de rosas, o comprimento era uns cinco dedos depois dos pés.

- Que vestido lindo! – Rin admirou-se.

- Bem, tem as luvas, os sapatos e é claro... A cinta. – A yokai pegou a cinta e mostrou a Rin.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou pegando na roupa.

- Cinta! Vamos retire o seu kimono. – a yokai ordenou. – Vamos Hime Rin!

- H-Hai! – Falou um pouco insegura.

**Dois minutos depois...**

- Kami-sama! Isso é muito apertado. – Rin buscava ar.

- Acostume-se, senhoritas na sua idade usam bem mais apertado. – a yokai apertou o último laço da cinta.

- Elas não sabem o que é liberdade! – agarrou-se ainda mais na cortina de seu quarto. – Ai! Precisa ser tão apertado?

A yokai nada respondeu.

- Venha! Vamos colocar o vestido!

Em cinco minutos Rin já estava vestida. Faltava o cabelo e os sapatos.

- O cabelo ficará solto com essa presilha aqui. – A Yokai colocou uma presilha em formato de laço branco na sua cabeça, do lado esquerdo. – Bem, já os sapatos... Precisa treinar pra não cair.

As duas ficaram treinando a postura e como Rin deveria andar. De fato, ela aprendera muito rápido.

- Ai! Eu consegui! – comemorou. – Arigato!

- Não há de quê Rin-chan. Bem tenho que ir. Logo Jaken virá lhe chamar para descer. – A yokai saiu dos aposentos de Rin.

Rin sentou-se no banco confortável de sua penteadeira... Admirando a sua beleza. De como estava linda e diferente do tradicional. O colar de pérolas no pescoço, os brincos de bolinha, as pulseiras, a maquiagem fraca, o vestido novo e até mesmo a cinta desconfortável. Tudo aquilo deixava Rin bem diferente. Ela sorriu um pouco triste pegando a chave do Jardim que estava dentro da gaveta do cômodo, respirou fundo...

- Poxa, quando é que eu vou ter uma oportunidade de conhecer o Jardim? Se eu casar com o Lorde Irie... Ficará muito longe do Jardim. E agora? – Disse tristemente – Muita coisa mudou de alguns anos pra cá. Pensei que o meu futuro seria diferente... Pensei que a minha história estava predestinada a ficar com o Lorde Sesshoumaru. Seria o caminho certo. Eu me apaixonaria por ele e ele por mim... Mas, não aconteceu, agora eu amo o Lorde Irie... Talvez, Sesshoumaru-sama esteja certo. Eu sou uma estúpida. – Rin deixou uma lágrima cair sobre a chave.

- Não chore Rin! – Xavier pousou na penteadeira. – Não ficaria bem uma princesa como você aparecer no público com uma cara de choro.

- Obrigada... Xavier-kun. – Ela limpou uma lágrima. – Hoje será um dia especial. Devo ficar feliz.

- Bem, tenho que ir, Jaken está subindo as escadas, não se esqueça da flauta! Boa Sorte! Rin-chan! – Ele rapidamente se retirou dos aposentos de Rin e logo em seguida Jaken apareceu.

- Princesa Rin, está na hora! – Jaken disse entrando nos aposentos de Rin. – Todos estão esperando pela abertura do baile da Lua Crescente.

- Hai! – Ela mostrou um grande sorriso guardou a chave discretamente e pegou a flauta e seguiu Jaken.

* * *

><p>No topo da escada estava um soldado muito bem vertido com um grande cajado na qual chamava a atenção de todos para apresentar as pessoas que desciam aquelas escadas.<p>

Ele bateu o cajado duas vezes atraindo a atenção de todos...

- Apresentando, Princesa Rin-chan. – O tom autoritário do soldado atraia a atenção de todos.

Todos ficaram de pé e esperaram a decida triunfal de Rin. A Princesa humana apareceu e desceu as escadas como uma verdadeira donzela adestrada, não errou se quer um passo, nem o nervosismo a impediria de fazer uma entrada marcante.

Sesshoumaru involuntariamente ficou de boca aberta ao ver a _sua _pequena humana tão bem vestida com roupas tão diferentes, claro... Aquelas roupas realçavam ainda mais a sua beleza.

Ela caminhava lentamente atraindo os olhares de todos ali, ela era o centro das atenções, de fato. Rin andou elegantemente em direção ao seu Sensei para tocar com ele uma música ensaiada por ela durante dias.

- Estás muito bonita Princesa. – Seu sensei falou.

- Obrigada!

Ela virou para todos os presentes e os saudou educadamente como uma nobre que ela era. Anunciou que abriria o baile da Lua Crescente com uma música e sem acrescentar mais comunicados começou a tocar... A melodia chegava aos ouvidos de todos os yokais e humanos que havia ali. De forma suave e harmoniosa. Criando um clima agradável no ambiente.

_Sol_

_Lá_

_Si_

_Dó_

A melodia acabou e ela agradeceu a todos, claro que a donzela fora aplaudida de pé pelos presentes ali.

Assim que a abertura do baila acabara ela resolvera ir atrás de Irie, caminhou pelo salão a procura do jovem Lorde e não demorou muito para achá-lo. Lá estava ele vendo algo lá fora do castelo tomando o seu vinho.

- Lorde Irie-kun? – Ela o chamou.

- Rin-chan, você está linda – virou e a beijou calorosamente.

- A-Arigato.

- Venha! Vamos provar o banquete. – Ela estendeu a mão para acompanhá-la até a mesa de banquete.

Na grande mesa que era dividida por andares, Lordes, Condes e Burgueses se ajeitavam de acordo com suas classes. No Topo, o anfitrião. Sesshoumaru. Ao seu lado direito estava Irie e Rin, no seu lado esquerdo estava Jaken e os outros comandantes.

- Lorde Irie! Como é lá na França? – Perguntou um Conde.

- Os hábitos são diferentes, mas também existem feudos. O Rei é subordinado a Igreja, e os Lorde comandam o território. Não existem muitos yokais como aqui. Lá é possível encontrar muitos vampiros, lobisomens, feiticeiros e bruxas, alguns se disfarçam de humanos para não serem notados na sociedade. – Falou calmamente tomando mais um gole de sake. – Claro que lá não existe sake tão bom quanto o daqui.

- Irie-kun como chegou ao Japão? – Perguntou Rin.

- Uma embarcação perdida. Queria encontrar o novo mundo como os Portugueses, mas a rota mudou de curso e ultrapassou a linha das Índias. Acabei por encalhar numa terra desconhecida como Japão. – sorriu pra ela esplicando-lhe os detalhes de sua chegada ao Japão.

- Aprendeu nosso dialeto muito rápido Lorde Irie-sama! – Disse Jaken.

- Nós yokai temos capacidades incríveis, Jaken. Aprendemos qualquer coisa muito rápido. – replicou.

- Incrível Irie-kun! – Rin se empolgou.

- Rin-chan! – ele a chamou baixinho. – Posso anunciar nosso noivado? – Novamente os olhos dele ficaram vermelhos por uma fração de segundos.

- H-Hai. – Ela falou hipnotizada.

Irie levantou-se e chamou a atenção de todos.

- Quero anunciar uma coisa. Sob a benção de Sesshoumaru, que me concedeu a mão de sua protegida, Hime Rin em casamento, celebremos agora, a nota oficial desse acordo. – Ele estendeu a mão para Rin a fazendo levantar. – Você, Hime Rin, aceitar se casar comigo?

Sesshoumaru ficou apreensivo, se arrependera amargamente de ter cedido a mão de Rin em casamento a Lorde Irie.

- Eu aceito. – Ela falou firmemente.

Irie só fez sorrir. Primeira fase de seu plano: Completo!

- O que? Como disse Hime Rin? – Perguntou Jaken.

- Eu disse que aceito. Eu aceito casar com o Lorde Irie! – Ela repetiu empolgada segurando firmemente sãs mãos do seu noivo e olhando nos seus olhos.

- Então, que marquemos a união das Terras! – Sesshoumaru se pronunciou pela primeira vez. – Que o casamento seja breve. Felicidade aos dois. – Então, se retirou do local com uma leve decepção em seus olhos, ele definitivamente não estava nada _contente_.

* * *

><p>A noite foi de comemoração, todos se divertiam, cantavam e tomavam mais sake. Comiam, dançavam e alguns até caiam bêbados no chão. Rin se levantou dizendo a Irie que iria se recolher, estava cansada e estava muito tarde. O Lorde se despediu da donzela com um beijo e se retirou do castelo. Rin logo que terminou de se despedir subiu aos seus aposentos. O caminho estava turvo muitas velas estavam apagadas no corredor, dificultando a visão da humana.<p>

- Não vejo a hora de tirar esse vestido. Estou com falta de ar.

Rin adentrou no seu quarto semi-escuro e começou a tirar o vestido, de repente sentiu suas mãos sendo paralisadas. Alguém começara a tirar o vestido por ela. Desabotoava dos botões brancos e retirava o laço logo em seguida fazendo o vestido cair no chão.

- Se-Sesshoumaru-sama? – Perguntou na dúvida.

- Percebi que estava se agüentando com uma roupa tão apertada. – começou a desfazer os laços da cinta.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Posso muito bem me trocar sozinha! – impediu que o Lorde continuasse a tirar suas vestias.

- Calada! – Ele exclamou a virando novamente e continuando aquilo que ele começara. – Nunca iria conseguir sozinha e nenhum dos empregados está livre pra te ajudar.

- Por que está aqui? – Perguntou se segurando na cortina do quarto deixando Sesshoumaru tirar os laços da cinta.

- Porque sim. Aliás, pensei que você negaria o pedido do Lorde Irie.

- Por que interessa tanto? Eu não tive escolhas. – Rin sentia que a parte de cima onde a cinta apertava seus seios já estava frouxa e tratou de segurá-los com um braço.

- Você o ama? – Perguntou com um tom meio triste em sua voz. – Pensei que gostasse de mim.

- Você se acha muito convencido né? Eu o amo. Amo muito o Lorde Irie. Não é a toa que vou me casar com... – Nessa hora Sesshoumaru ao invés de afrouxar o laço o apertou ainda mais. – Ai! – ela gritou. – Tenha mais cuidado.

Sesshoumaru então parou de tirar os laços, a abraçou por trás colando a sua cabeça no ombro esquerdo de Rin. Cheirando a pele dela, o cabelo e parou bem pertinho do ouvido dela.

- Gomen. – Falou baixinho. Mesmo assim Rin não se intimidou.

- Pedindo desculpas pelo o quê?

- Um Lorde sabe quando erra. Eu me exaltei. Perdoe-me por ter lhe batido. Sabe, hoje você estava muito linda. – o Lorde a pressionou mais ainda contra o seu corpo e lambeu a sua orelha.

- Pare imediatamente, Sesshoumaru. – Suas palavras saíram secas e rígidas.

- Você não ama o Lorde Irie Rin. Você não pode amar a mais ninguém além de mim! – o jovem Lorde continuou com seus atos provocantes lambendo delicadamente o pescoço de Rin.

- Solte-me! – Ela tentou se soltar dele. – Você não pode me tocar, sou comprometida!

- Rin! Você me ama. Eu sei disso desde quando você era criança só não sabia diferenciar ainda. E quando descobriu os seus sentimentos por mim eu a fiz sofrer. – Ele a virou admirando a mulher semi-nua a sua frente.

- Você sabe o que significa amor por um acaso? – Ela perguntou olhando nos olhos dele.

Ele se silenciou então os dois ficaram se olhando durante um tempo.

_Um silêncio mortal entre eles..._

Sesshoumaru analisava cada detalhe das feições de Rin. Nenhuma mudança. Ela não deixara se intimidar por ele. O que estava havendo? Cadê aquele sentimento platônico que ela sentia por ele? Por um momento, Sesshoumaru se sentiu rejeitado... Não sabia ao certo se era isso... Mas, algo ele estava sentindo.

- Rin, o que aconteceu com você? O que esse Lorde fez com você? Cadê a minha Rin? – Falou se aproximando dela.

A cada passo que Sesshoumaru avançava, ela recuava um. Segurando a pouca roupa que ainda estava no seu corpo. Ela podia ver nos olhos dele um ar possessivo. O que era aquilo? Ela realmente estava ficando assustada.

Então, não tinha mais pra onde ir. Ela encostou na parede sem perder o contado visual. Era o fim da linha.

- Eu não sei, eu não sei o que é o amor Rin! Mas, há uma coisa em mim que não controlo mais. – Ele aproximou-se do rosto de Rin.

_Era possível sentir a respiração dele..._

_Era possível sentir a respiração dela..._

Então, em um ato inevitável ele a beijou. Fechou os olhos e aproveitou o toque de seus lábios nos dela. De uma forma... Um tanto... _Amável. _Ele a abraçou a puxando pra si, então ele pode sentir os seios dela tocar-lhe seu corpo rígido. Um beijo suave e romântico sob a luz fraca da lua... Em atos inexplicáveis. Pois o beijo era, inconscientemente, correspondido. Sesshoumaru pediu passagem para avançar no beijo traiçoeiro e logo foi cedido pela Princesa. Os dois cediam aos encantos um do outro, descobrindo e explorando lugares novos e nisso Rin foi deslizando suas costas na parede até chegar ao chão, sendo acompanhada pelo Sesshoumaru, o beijo doce durou muito tempo. Ela por um momento estava no paraíso, mas um raio de realidade lhe trouxe de volta para aquele... _Inferno_.

E em meio ao um silêncio notório... Um tapa é ouvido.

SPLASH!

Sesshoumaru colocou a mão no local atingindo. Agora sim, ela estava vingada. Sorriu e olhou para a mocinha que estava tentando esconder os seios nos poucos panos que ela tinha.

- Tenha mais respeito comigo, Sesshoumaru! Estou comprometida agora. – Era possível ver raiva em seus olhos.

- Vai me dizer que você não gostou do beijo? – riu cinicamente.

Ela mordeu os lábios e virou o rosto.

- Por favor, retire-se dos meus aposentos, Sesshoumaru. – Ela pronunciou cada palavra do nome dele firmemente.

- Hump! – Ele se levantou e saiu dos aposentos da moça com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele havia provado do mel... E certamente queria mais. Muito mais.

Rin terminou de retirar as roupas desconfortáveis e vestiu um kimono leve, então dirigiu-se lentamente até a banheira, tinha que tirar o cheiro de Sesshoumaru do seu corpo ou rumores iam se espalhar pelo castelo...

Enquanto estava na banheira, ficou se perguntando se havia ou não gostado do beijo. Aquilo a balançou bastante. Fechou os olhos e começou a esfregar o seu corpo com fúria deixando a pele delicada muito vermelha.

* * *

><p>O dia amanheceu e todos os yokais estavam trabalhando para limparem a bagunça da noite anterior. Rin acordou cedo, não aguentava mais esperar uma oportunidade de abrir o Jardim, vestiu um kimono simples trançou o cabelo e seguiu até Ah-Un.<p>

- Vamos passear hoje. – Ela montou no animal.

No meio do caminho, ela encontrou com Xavier, a viagem seria mais rápido do que a da primeira vez. Depois do meio-dia Rin chegou ao portão do grande Jardim. Tirou a grande chave de ouro e abriu lentamente o portão.

- Nossa! Tudo aqui é mais magnífico do que o seu próprio mistério. – Ela disse admirada.

Várias árvores de cerejeiras, centenas de milhares de rosas e de diversas cores, grandes árvores frutíferas, lagos e rios de águas cristalinas, trilhas, estátuas em formas de animais, coelhos, cervos, pássaros e até balanços. Era mágico, era fantástico.

- Esse deve ser o seu maior segredo Rin-chan! – Falou Xavier pousando no ombro de Rin.

- Por quê? Tudo aqui é lindo Xavier-kun. Que maravilhoso! É encantador! – Ela disse entrando no Jardim. – Diga-me Xavier? Qual é o segredo? O que tem de tão precioso aqui dentro? – Ela pegou uma rosa e a cheirou.

- Você terá que descobrir sozinha... – Ele falou calmamente.

* * *

><p>No final da tarde Rin trancou a porta do grande Jardim e voltou para o Castelo. Quando chegou lá. Encontrou Lorde Irie conversando com Sesshoumaru.<p>

- Ah! Então você apareceu! – Disse Irie se aproximando de Rin.

- Por onde andou Rin? – Sesshoumaru pronunciou-se friamente.

- Irie-kun... – Ela o olhava com um brilho diferente nos olhos.

- Diga! – Ele sorriu, já sabia o que era.

- Lorde Irie. Tenho algo a te mostrar. – Disse o puxando, ignorando totalmente a presença de Sesshoumaru.

- Então vamos, minha Princesa. – Ele sorriu e a acompanhou.

Sesshoumaru estranhou a situação e ficou com raiva pelo fato de Rin o ter ignorado. Ele deduziu algo. Rin não era a Rin...

_A situação estava ficando estranha..._

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota a Autora: <strong>Eu peço perdão pela demora, desculpaaa! T-T mas, foi culpa da minha beta que atrasou. *mata a Layla* Mas, tive que publicar já que hoje deveria ser o último dia da Terra né? hehehehe ^^' Mas, eu sobrevivi... Gente que capítulo foi esse? :O Pensei que ia rolar mais que um beijo ai! HAHAHAHA Claro que lá no futuro... quem sabe né?

Bem, quero esclarecer duas coisinhas aqui. 1 – Gente eu **não**, estipulo número de review. O máximo que eu faço é pedir pra deixar, e é claro eu não obrigo a ninguém me deixar review's, a não ser minha prima... Mas, aí é outro caso xD. 2 – Tem gente dizendo que eu exclui as fic de propósito pra não postar mais. MENTIRA! Se eu tivesse que excluir uma fic eu excluiria Think Of Me, mas nem isso eu fiz e quero informá-lo que não desisti daquela fic, Eu vou retorná-la depois que eu acabar Pérola Negra e Cooking by the Book. E sim eu vou republicar Os Ricos também Choram, mês que vem. Gente, não vou desistir de nenhuma das minhas fic. Que isso fique bem claro. ^^' Obrigada pela atenção.

Aaah! Uma terceira coisa. Jardim Secreto teve duas partes. A parte que eu publiquei em outro site e a parte que publiquei aqui no FF. Esqueci de dizer. Essa parte é a parte que publiquei no outro site. Antes do.. Er... Vou ficar calada. Como eu disse no começo, eu estou adaptando e modificando algumas coisas, pra poder juntar as duas partes. Fiquei feliz que consegui os outros capítulos da segunda parte de Jardim Secreto. Obrigado **Prysca.** ^^'

Bem, por enquanto só...

**Agradecendo as Review's: Anny Taishou, Rinzinha-chan, nina lopes, Isis Silvermoon (a parte do beijo só lembrei de você e do guell – piada interna. *-*), Yuki Lory, Layla Portena (to com raiva de ti), Diana, ****xXxXxKagome-chanxXxXx**** , ****Inubynna-Camyxxx****, Agatha Irie, Baby Lady Rin-chan, Elizabeth A, Serena 123, Duque Sesshoumaru Taishou (Isis lê a review que ele deixou. #magoada), Suzy Linda Flouer, Mia, Kuroi Nekoi (Amo-te). **

**Bem, se eu merecer... E se a fic estiver boa... Manda uma review pra mim... Falando Qual quer besteira xD Qualquer coisa... Se você quiser enviar um ponto pode enviar! xD**

**Obrigada a todos! :D**


	6. O fantástico Jardim Secreto

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence! Pertence a Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Esclarecimento: **Desculpa a demora. Eu estava doente! :/ Vocês me perdoam? i.i Tive que postar, mesmo depois de uma ameaça de morte! Estou sendo perseguida! T_T Desculpas eternas! T_T Por favor, me perdoem! E desculpa em demorar. Além de está doente os estudos estão me consumindo! Perdão! Novamente! T_T

* * *

><p><strong>Jardim Secreto<strong>

**Capítulo VI: O fantástico Jardim Secreto**

_Parecia que a mãe natureza estava de mau humor naquele santo dia. _

_Trovoadas..._

_Ventos fortes..._

_E as nuvens carregadas de água._

_Uma tempestade._

- Que estranho! – Rin parou de andar e olhou para o céu. – Não tem como te mostrar uma coisa, Lorde Irie. Vai chover!

- Essa chuva não vai atrapalhar. Vamos! – Ele insistia.

- Não! – Ela exclamou. – Quando o tempo melhorar eu o levarei até um lugar especial. Precisa de sol pra ser mais especial ainda. – Sorriu.

- Então está tudo bem. Não lhe falei antes, mas tenho que falar agora. Passarei três dias e três noites viajando. Tenho uns assuntos pendentes que preciso resolver antes do nosso casamento. Você ficará bem?

- Claro! Fique despreocupado. – Rin começou a caminhar em direção ao castelo do Sesshoumaru. – Lorde Sesshoumaru-sama também vai? – Falou sem olhar para Irie.

- Não! Ele vai ficar. Tome cuidado com ele. – Irie chegou bem perto de Rin e a abraçou pelas costas. – Yokais como Sesshoumaru amam cheiros como seu. Yokais como ele só querem se divertir por uma noite e nada mais. Não têm sentimentos... Lembre-se disso. – Irie soltou Rin e sumiu. Provavelmente havia ido embora das Terras do Oeste.

- Por... Uma... Noite? – Ela falou em seus devaneios. – Sesshoumaru-sama seria assim? – Então ela se lembrou de quando perguntou a ele sobre amor e ele não tinha resposta e mesmo assim roubou-lhe um beijo e ainda saiu sorrindo cinicamente. – Irie tem razão. Yokais como ele não têm sentimentos. Chego a duvidar de ao invés de coração Sesshoumaru-sama tenha uma pedra. – Rin suspirou fundo e seguiu até seus aposentos.

Como previsto, à noite choveu bastante. As gotas molhavam a terra seca, enchia o lago.

Época da colheita.

* * *

><p>Mais um dia amanhecera bem iluminado. Rin levantou-se fez o de costume e tentou fugir da aula de flauta. Correu até depois da ponte e pegou as rédeas de Ah-Un. Montou encima do animal de duas cabeças e saiu voando por cima das Terras do Oeste.<p>

O céu estava aberto. Poucas nuvens e a brisa ajudavam naquele dia de sol. Chegando até aos redores das Terras do Norte Rin sentiu um calafrio. Algo que nunca havia sentindo antes. Como se tivessem pessoas a espiando.

- Que estranho! – olhou para baixo. – Aqui está... Diferente.

Rin seguiu sua viagem até chegar a uma trilha familiar. As árvores estavam em tons diferentes, haviam folhas em tons de vermelho e outras em tons de laranja e amarelo. Poucas árvores estavam verdes o que era muito esquisito, em plena primavera. A trilha que Rin estava levava para o Jardim Secreto assim como para a casa dos gnomos, no coração da densa floresta.

Andando pela estrada, marcada pelo barro com tom de marrom claro e que parecia um tapete, Rin olhou alguns animais que nunca vira antes. Gatos dormindo em galhos de árvores, cervos comendo o pouco capim ali, coelhos albimos corriam atrás de uma raposa pequena por causa de algumas cenouras e até mesmo macacos que pulavam de galhos em galhos atrás de bananas.

- Que estranho! Não são yokais! Pelo menos não parece. – Ela suspirou fundo e olhou para frente onde pôde vê o cogumelo gigante onde os gnomos moravam.

- Olha quem apareceu! – Um gnomo no meio da trilha surgiu.

- Olá! – cumprimentou.

- Onde está Xavier? – Perguntou o gnomo.

- Não sei! Mas já devia está aqui! – Ela sorriu – Hoje vamos explorar o Jardim.

- Sério? Posso ir? – Falou o gnomo com um brilho nos olhos.

- Claro! – sorriu.

Pouco tempo depois Xavier chegou em sua forma humanóide. Um verdadeiro anjinho loiro de olhos azuis.

- Posso perguntar algo, Xavier? – Pronunciou-se Rin indo em direção a entrada do Jardim.

- Lógico.

- Sei que já me explicou isso, mas... Não entendo. Você é um yokai? – Perguntou séria.

- Não! Como eu havia lhe dito. Eu fui tentar explorar o jardim e uma bruxa me jogou um feitiço. Transformando-me em um beija-flor. Mas, desenvolvi certas habilidades de yokais. Como a audição e o olfato.

- Acha que essa bruxa pode me transformar em uma yokai? – Falou olhando para as copas das árvores.

- Por que quer se transformar em uma yokai?

- Queria viver eternamente. Sem envelhecer. Está sempre... Ao lado... Da pessoa que eu amo. – Rin abriu um sorriso singelo.

- Aqui o feitiço de Irie não funciona! Aqui você é natural. – Xavier disse baixinho. – Tenho uma grande admiração por você... Rin-chan.

- O que disse, Xavier-kun?

- Nada! Você vai abrir a porta do jardim? Estou bem curioso pra saber o que tem ai dentro! – Desviou do assunto.

Rin pegou a chave de ouro e abriu lentamente a grande porta de ferro e folheada de bronze do tão misterioso Jardim. No dia anterior, não teve a oportunidade de vê com clareza o local. E entrando no misterioso ambiente ela pôde perceber o quanto maravilhoso era.

As árvores curvavam-se formando uma copa na entrava do Jardim. Além das variadas espécies de plantas e flores havia lagos e riachos de águas cristalinas que pareciam espelhos de tão transparentes. Animais diferentes viviam ali. Ninhos de passarinhos eram montados nos galhos das árvores...

No entento, naquela beleza tão natural três coisas incomodavam Rin: O lago, uma árvore de cerejeira e uma espécie de "casinha".

O lago podia-se vê o fundo. E ali se formava um pequeno arco-íris e através da água, Rin jurou ter visto uma pessoa. Não bem uma pessoa. Uma coisa. Na verdade uma mulher de cabelos longos e loiros os olhos bem verdes só que... A outra metade do seu corpo... Era peixe.

- Xavier! Xavier-kun! Gnomo-sama! – Ela correu até seus amigos. – Eu vi! Eu vi uma moça no fundo do lago! O que é impossível, porque ninguém consegue ficar tanto tempo dentro da água. Mas, metade do corpo dela era peixe. – Ela ficou confusa com a própria conclusão. – Como é possível?

- É uma sereia! Mas, pensei que sereias só existiam em mares! – Explicou o gnomo. – Será que ela está presa?

- Não sei! – Xavier foi até o lago. – Não tem nada aqui. É imaginação sua Rin.

Rin suspirou e desistiu! Afinal. Aquilo era loucura. Imaginação. A princesa humana andou até encontrar uma enorme árvore de cerejeira. Cheias de flores de sakura. Tão florida que balançava com o vento e aquilo e hipnotizou.

- Que linda! – Falou olhando as pétalas róseas da árvore. Então, ela tocou o tronco da grande árvore e sentiu uma grande vibração estranha e rapidamente tirou a mão. – Gomen. Não queria te machucar!

Rin voltou a caminhar até uma casinha de palha. Tão pequena e fofa. É como se uma melodia começasse a tocar. Uma melodia vinda de uma flauta. Vinda de dentro da casinha.

- Está vindo da casinha? – Ela, curiosa entrou na pequena casa.

Tão pequena e aconchegante. Ao entrar na casinha viu que havia vários quadros e porcelanas. Móveis estranhos, cinzas de fogueiras, muita poeira e uma caixa um tanto estranha. Rin pegou a caixa e saiu da casinha pra vê melhor com a luz do dia.

- Xavier-kun! Gnomo-sama! – Ela os chamou, mas nenhuma resposta foi ouvida. Sem se importar muito ela abriu a caixa. Rin ficou maravilhada quando viu um colar com uma pedra muito chamativa no meio. Em formato de coração e a pedra era vermelho sangue. Um rubi. – Que lindo! – então Rin colocou no pescoço e foi até o lago admirar a tal jóia.

* * *

><p>A bruxa com sua bola de cristal via cada passo que Rin dava. Estava na hora de atacar.<p>

- Olha que interessante. Ela achou o que eu queria. – riu maleficamente. – Lorde Irie, está na hora de mostrar a sua verdadeira forma e pegar o Rubi de Rin. Se a lenda for verdadeira... Teremos um grande poder em nossas mãos.

- Você é muito audaciosa, Lua-sama. Há mais coisas nesse Jardim, que eu irei descobrir. – Irie saiu da caverna na sua verdadeira forma. A de um grande cão acinzentado e de grande olhos vermelhos.

A bruxa para ajudar enviou centenas de yokais em forma humana todos com arcos e flechas atrás de Irie. Rapidamente todos chegaram a grande porta do Jardim atacando primeiramente Ah-Un por está lá. Rin ouviu e saiu correndo. Xavier e o gnomo mais velho também ouviram e foram atrás dela.

O grande cão olhou bem para Rin e rosnou. Os outros yokais começaram atacar o pequeno grupo desprotegido.

O Gnomo sem muito poder fez uma magia com sua mão esquerda. Então, um grande nevoeiro apareceu dando a oportunidade perfeita para Rin, Xavier, Ah-Un e até mesmo o Gnomo fugirem.

- Rin-chan, ficaremos aqui! Estava demorando muito para yokais começarem atacar você! – Falou Xavier. – Vá pra casa!

- E o jardim? Eu não o tranquei e a chave como fica? – Falou desesperada.

- Olhe para dentro da sua bolsa!

E lá estava a Chave!

- Como? – Ainda continuava assustada.

- É mágico! Quando você sai do Jardim ele fecha automaticamente. – Falou saindo de cima de Ah-Un e se transformando em beija-flor. – Vá pra casa.

O Gnomo também sumiu sem dá "tchau". A densa floresta rapidamente ficou escura. A luz da lua ou do sol não penetrava mais devido as fechadas copas. Ah-Un não conseguia subir muito e precisava achar uma brecha entre as copas para sair daquele sufoco. Rin já estava ficando nervosa com aquela situação, sem muita iluminação Ah-Un esbarrou em algo muito sólido. Uma rocha ou uma árvore. Era difícil de identificar. Nisso, Rin fora lançada pelo impacto para muito longe, onde havia céu aberto e longe das copas. Ela caiu rolando morro abaixo chegando até o seu final.

A humana abriu lentamente os olhos sentindo uma dor horrível em seu tornozelo. Então, viu uma sombra enorme se formando atrás de si. A princesa virou o corpo para vê a verdadeira visão do inferno. O grande cão acinzentado estava rosnando para ela.

Ela não teve tempo de gritar, afinal nem conseguia. Levantou-se e saiu correndo mesmo com a dor no tornozelo até chegar num ponto onde não havia saída. Ela começou a chorar. Seria o seu fim. O grande cão se aproximou dela, mas Ah-Un apareceu e salvou Rin. O grande cão era forte e resistiu aos ataques do dragão de duas cabeças. Derrubou o animal e partiu pra cima de Rin mordendo sua perna.

Ah-Un não desistiu e uniu todas as forças que tinha e atacou o animal novamente, nisso Xavier aparece e ajuda o dragão de duas cabeças. O grande cão começa a recuar e foge, já estava muito ferido nas duas patas traseiras. Xavier e Ah-Un se aproximaram da princesa que se encontrava desmaiada no chão e sangrando muito.

O pequeno menino loiro de olhos azuis juntou suas forças e colocou Rin encima do dragão e subiu junto para a viagem de volta para as Terras do Oeste. A bolsa de Rin estava entreaberta o que deixou cair a chave do Jardim no solo das terras malditas do Norte. E ninguém percebeu.

O dragão de duas cabeças voou muito rápido chegando nos limites das terras do Oeste e como meio que nada surpreso Sesshoumaru já estava os esperando lá paralisado e os olhando fixamente. Ah-Un desceu e ficou de frente para o Lorde aborrecido.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou o nobre para o menino.

- Sou Xavier. Encontrei essa jovem machucada no meio da estrada. – Falou nervoso, mas confiante.

Sesshoumaru foi até Rin e viu que ela estava bem machucada. A pegou no colo e levou para dentro do castelo.

- Já pode ir! Humano... – Falou de costas para o Xavier. E sem hesitar o menino foi embora.

Sendo seguido pelas servas de Rin, Sesshoumaru foi até os aposentos da princesa.

- Vocês não estão cuidando dela. A deixaram sair novamente sem autorização! – Falou friamente.

- Desculpe-nos Sesshoumaru-sama! – A yokai de olhos azuis falou perante as outras.

- Caladas! – Ele deitou o corpo frágil da humana em seu futon e levantou. – Curem os ferimentos dela. – Logo em seguida saiu do ambiente.

* * *

><p>Um yokai muito bonito passeava pela região com sua flauta. Caminhando tranquilamente pela trilha quando viu uma chave de ouro bem chamativa no chão.<p>

- Olha só! Que interessante... Uma chave! – O yokai pegou a chave e guardou dentro do seu kimono, depois voltou a andar pela floresta tocando sua flauta. - "_Acho que encontrei um tesouro". - _Pensou.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora: <strong>O_O quem será esse yokai? Hum! Mistério! E a Rin? Tadinha né? Fiquei com pena dela! Bem, como o capítulo foi relativamente pequeno eu vou responder todas as review's! *.* Gente! Os estudos estão me consumindo! Se eu demorar... Perdoem-me! Mas não vai acontecer! Vou voltar a postar de 4 em 4 dias! :D

**Respondendo as Review's:**

**Diana: **É verdade! Pensei que ia rolar mais que um beijo ali. Quer saber um segredo? Eu ia colocar mais coisas, mas, porém, todavia, entretanto! Enfim, né? Fico imensamente feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo. Espero que goste desse aqui também! :D Também gostei da atitude da Rin! É bom ter uma Rin dona do próprio nariz não é mesmo? :*

**xXxXxKagome-chanxXxXx: **Sabe! Isso me frustra :/ Eu não sei fazer uma boa descrição! E que bom que consigo prender a sua atenção! Que Feliz! (: Verdade! Muita gente lê e não deixa review! Mas, sabe seria chantagem está pedindo muitas review's pra poder postar o capítulo .-. Não faz meu tipo. Eu peço review! Mas, acho que se eu ganho é porque o leitor se importa comigo! Sei lá! Gostaria de receber críticas. Porque as críticas fortalecem minha escrita. ^_^' Mas, estou gostando do que ando lendo por ai! Eu também tenho uma conta no Nyah! Mas, nunca publiquei nada lá! '-' Inimigo? HAHAHAHA Acho que não! Se eu tiver um ele não se manifesta! :D Que foda! Queria ser assim também! G.G Está desculpa! É verdade morte ao Irie! HAHAHAHHA Mas ele vai aparecer muito ainda! Olha só escrevi muito! Obrigada por ler minha humilde fic! :*

**Anny Taishou: **É verdade! Tem algo estranho com a rin, mas percebeu que o efeito não faz mal algum no Jardim? *-* Há uma esperança! Posso contar algo? Acho que a Rin não vai casar com esse Irie! Nem que ela queira eu não vou permitir! xD Ops! Falando muito! Somos duas que estamos carentes aqui! T_T Sesshy não é o Sesshy se ele não for possessivo não é verdade? Espero que continue amando essa fic que foi feita pra você tá? *-* Se tiver algo mal na fic pode me dizer que farei de tudo pra melhorar! o/ :*

**Rinzinha-chan: **Tenho um amigo que usa a mesma expressão! Sabe, eu acho que o sesshy ainda está confuso, talvez seja só desejo! '-' Ele ainda não percebeu ainda que AMA a Rin. Como a Rin mesma falou: Ele não sabe definir o amor, como pode ele sentir o amor? o_O Também quero que eles fiquem juntos! ^^ Na verdade todos querem! Agora se ficarem ou não... Aí é outra coisa. Nossa! :O Estou entregando a fic aqui. Beijos! :*

**nina lopes: **Realmente, Sesshy demora pra perceber as coisas. A própria Rumiko diz que o ponto fraco do Sesshoumaru é inteligência dele xD E eu sei como vou usar isso na fic! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA É verdade ele tem que ficar com a Rin, embora falsas línguas que dizem que a Kagura vai ressuscitar do mundo dos mortos só pra ficar com ele. #NEVER Acho que ele não vai conseguir entrar no Jardim, não sei... Vai depender o dia né? hehehehhe Não se preocupe! Irie não vai viver eternamente! xD Beijos :*

**Hime Rukia-chan: **Ganhei uma leitora nova gente! *-* Olá! Amei ler todas as review's anteriores suas! Obrigada! Não se preocupe, o Sesshy vai trazer a Rin de volta xD Ou ela pode simplesmente se tocar que está sendo feita de idiota né? Beijos! Adorei ter você aqui! ^^ :*

**Agatha Irie: **Nem te conto o porque! ¬¬' Finalmente fizeram algo decente né? Estou livre de você agora! Bem, eu estava doente então não pude postar antes! Mas, está o capítulo! G.G Tenha uma boa leitura :*

**Elizabeth A: **Sim, sim ele vai recuperar! Espero que esse capítulo mate um pouco a sua curiosidade tá? ^^ Beijos! :*

**Raphael Fernandes: **EU TO MORRENDO DE SAUDADES DE VOCÊ! *chora litros* Minha vida só se resume a estudar e twitter ;.; E também, meu MSN criou vida própria T_T Ele não entra mais, na verdade ele vive travando! Mas, eu quero muito falar com você colocar o papo em dia e tal! *-* Vou dá um jeito de reconfigurar o meu MSN! *-* E sim! Quem é vivo SEMPRE aparece! *-* /pou Irie né? Por que será né? KKK Obrigada pelo elogio! Sempre simpático xD Beijos e apareça mais vezes! *-*

**Suzy Linda Flouer: **Sério? Obrigada pelos elogios minha flor! *-* Está aqui a continuação espero que goste (: :*

**Flvia: **Acho quee era pra ser Flávia né? hehehe O Fanfiction come as letras com acento. Tenho uma amiga que o sobrenome dela é Poteña e o ñ some xD Escreve sem acento xD E sim! Eu tenho os capítulo prontos até o 7 até sendo uma luta pra conseguir os outros. Como eu postei duas vezes essa fic em diferentes locais e de diferentes formas acabou se perdendo pela internet da vida. Mas, se eu não conseguir eu vou escrever. Mas, creio que vai dá tudo certo. Espero que esteja gostando da Fic! O.õ É tão difícil conseguir novos leitores! ^^' Beijos! :*

**Inubynna-Camyxxx: **Dá onde você tirou esse Nick hein? Eu estranhei mas depois eu vi que era a mesma Tenma! xD Eu gostava de tenma! i.i porque mudou hein? EU ESTAVA DOENTE! U.ú poxa me entende. E sim vou sempre cumprir minha promessa de 4 dias menos nos dias que eu tiver doente ou sem internet! O_o ESTÁ AQUI O CAPÍTULO TÁ? KKKK Espero que goste! :*

**Serena 123: **Está aqui o capítulo! ^^' Espero que goste! Sinto muito pela demora! :*

**Mia: **Ahhh gostei do modo que você escreveu! ^^ Também amo o Sesshy possessivo! Heeheh Está aqui o capítulo! :*

**Yuri Lory: **Tudo bem, eu também demorei pra postar mesmo! Hehehe ^^' Vai, vai sim ele vai dá muito, mais muito trabalho! Hehehehehe :D Continue lendo tá? :*

**Glauciane santos: **Seu e-mail não apareceu aqui, tem que separa cada letra ou só o .com do resto do endereço! '-' Bem, deixa eu explicar: A fic é minha, eu que escrevo e tal. Só que eu estou repostando aqui entende? Eu já postei essa fic antes só que apaguei. Bem, eu consegui alguns capítulos novamente e estou colocando aqui. Só que estou mudando algumas coisas, tipo falas, cenário e até mesmo alguns acontecimentos. Estou adaptando a fic para a minha escrita atual! Estou melhorando muita coisa pra história ficar mais interessante entende? *-* Profissional? QQQ Que amor! Quem me dera que eu fosse profissional! Preciso melhorar muita coisa ainda! Mas adorei receber uma review de você. Espero ter esclarecido sua dúvida :*

**Baby Lady Rin-chan: **SEM PRESSÃO RIN-CHAN! X_X Que bom que sua viagem foi ótima. Trouxe presente pra mim? *-* QQ Mas, era mesmo pra está no 7. Mas, fiquei dodói! i.i Que bom que achou o capítulo fofo! Também te amo Rin-chan! :*

**Coral-chan: **Pensei que era uma ofensa! O.o Fiquei bem assustada com li o começo da review! Mas, trabalho melhor sobre pressão! Eu ia postar só no sábado! xD Hahahahaha Mas, arranjei um tempo na minha agenda lotada (H) Por favor não me mate! Preciso ficar viva pra postar! ^^' E que bom que está lendo a fic, mesmo sem deixar review! Obrigada :*

**Wanessa Rosimerenft: **Bem, que bom que você gostou dessa fanfic. Realmente lhe algumas vezes em Os Ricos também choram, mas lá pro final do mês eu coloco aqui novamente ^^' Aaah sim, não vai dá pra add você no MSN. Eu não consigo entrar nele '-' Mas, quando eu conseguir! Prometo que te adiciono! Tá? Obrigada por ler a fic! :*

* * *

><p><strong>Agora sabem porque eu não respondo as review's né? Mas, pra quem tem conta aqui eu irei responder no particular e pra quem não tem, deixa o seu e-mail tá? Não se esqueçam de separar o .com ^^" Ah, adorei a nova cara do Fanfiction. Pra quem tem conta sabe do que eu estou falando! Beijos e até o capítulo 7 ^^'<strong>


	7. Estrangeiros

**Nota Importante: **Bem, como posso explicar...? Ah, sim! Como todos sabem a história de Inuyasha começa aproximadamente nos anos de 1550 por ai! Isso se pegar que a Kagome caiu no poço em 2000 subtrair a idade da árvore sagrada e adicionar 50 anos que foi o tempo que o Inuyasha ficou lacrado. Bem, entre **1467-1573** é o período **Sengoku**. Um período de guerras e tal, explicarei mais no capítulo, adicionando mais 11 anos desde que a Jóia de Quatro almas fora destruída então, **estamos em 1561. Final do Período Sengoku.** Tá bom? No Capítulo vocês irão entender melhor. É só uma prévia! (:

**Disclaimer: **Todos os direitos de Inuyasha pertence a Rumiko Takahashi (:

* * *

><p><strong>Jardim Secreto <strong>

**Capítulo VII: Estrangeiros.**

Sengoku.**¹**

Isso preocupava muito o Lorde das Terras do Oeste.

Guerra.

Camponeses tentavam lutar pra acabar com o Império e assumir o poder.

Declínio.

Desgosto, revolta. Japão Medieval perdendo o poder.

Isso era muito preocupante.

A vantagem que estava quase tudo resolvido. Muitas guerras começaram e terminaram com mortes e sem um acordo esclarecido entre as terras.

- Realmente o Imperador está perdendo o Poder. – um comandante se pronunciou – Acredito que se lutarmos mais um pouco e conseguimos mais terras... Seremos capazes de transformar o Lorde Sesshoumaru em um Imperador.

- As Terras do Oeste são as mais ricas e a mais poderosa. Nossa fortaleza é indestrutível. – Outro comandante marcava alguns territórios no mapa.

- Reúna os homens, há uma terra que está fraca. Iremos dominá-la facilmente. – Sesshoumaru ordenou.

Todos os sete comandantes acenaram com a cabeça e saíram do recinto na intenção de preparar a tropa para mais um combate.

Antes de sair, um dos comandantes lembrou-se de algo e voltou pra falar com o Lorde das Terras do Oeste.

- Senhor! Peço licença. – falou o comandante.

- Pode entrar.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, ontem à noite minha tropa foi até a barra. Encontramos mais duas embarcações estranhas nas suas Terras.

- O litoral não está sendo vigiado? – Sesshoumaru olhou pelo canto do olho e depois voltando a fitar a noite estrelada.

- Não, Senhor! O que devemos fazer?

- Não é meio óbvio? – O Lorde respirou fundo e deu as costas ao comandante se retirando do recinto.

- Lorde Sesshoumaru! – chamou. – Lorde Irie pode conhecer eles. Talvez seja um deles. Desconfiamos pelas roupas estranhas que os homens brancos estavam usando. Podem está procurando algo. Não sabemos o que fazer com eles.

Sessshoumaru parou e analisou os fatos. Irie era um francês vindo de terras distantes. Um forasteiro que conseguira um clã enorme por sinal e por um curto prazo de tempo...

_Analisou..._

Por um momento, Sesshoumaru se sentiu relativamente... Enganado.

- Mate-os! – ordenou sem dó. – Não quero nenhum desses homens em minhas terras.

- Não devemos chamar Lorde Irie para falar com eles? – O comandante tentava dá uma explicativa e amenizar algo que no futuro poderia originar uma possível guerra.

- Mate-os! – ordenou aumentando a tonalidade de sua voz.

- Sim, senhor! – O comandante fez uma leve reverência e saiu do local deixando o lorde sozinho em seus pensamentos.

O Lorde mudou de idéia. Resolveu ficar na biblioteca para pensar.

Chegou bem perto da janela e pôs-se a admirar a bela noite de Lua Crescente.

_As escamas de seus olhos finalmente tinham caído... Agora, tudo estava simples._

- O contrato será quebrado, Lorde Irie. Rin não se casará mais. – Sessshoumaru fechou os olhos e num piscar de olhos o jovem Lorde não mais se encontrava no local.

* * *

><p>Rin abriu os olhos lentamente, ainda não havia amanhecido. O dia estava nublado e com muita movimentação pelo castelo.<p>

Suspirou e tentou se levantar.

_Dor_.

Agora ela recordava que tinha levado uma surra de um grande yokai que não reconhecera. Assim, como também não sabia como havia regressado ao castelo, mas não importava. Agora, ela havia sido tratada e somente seu tornozelo que estava um pouco inchado.

Chegou perto da penteadeira com muita dificuldade e olhou-se no espelho.

Estava um caco.

Ainda sonolenta, Rin dirigiu-se até a banheira de água morna que havia ali. Retirou o kimono e tomou uma bela e demorada ducha. Lavou os fios negros e hidratou a suave pele alva. Enxugou-se e vestiu um kimono laranja claro com alguns detalhes em vermelho. Sentou-se novamente na penteadeira e trançou o cabelo juntamente com algumas fitas.

- Bem melhor. – suspirou.

Naquele dia ela havia acordado estranha, sentia-se calma e muito tranqüila até ver sua bolsa e perceber que a chave do Jardim não estava lá.

- Não! Não pode ser! – procurou por todo canto. – Cadê? Eu não posso perder! - então, a princesa procurou se acalmar. – Calma! Deve ter caído no caminho. – suspirou novamente e fechou os olhos buscando paz interior. – Estou de muito bom humor para me estressar.

- Posso entrar? – Uma das servas bateu na porta.

- Pode!

- Bom dia Hime Rin!

- Bom dia.

- Trouxe o seu café da manhã. – A yokai deixou uma bandeja de prata encima do futon da donzela. – Que bom que conseguira se arrumar sozinha! – sorriu.

- Obrigada. – A jovem falou sem emoção olhando para o espelho.

- Ah! Depois do café Sesshoumaru-sama disse que queria falar com você. – A yokai dirigiu até a porta da varanda do quarto de Rin e abriu as cortinas. – O outono está chegando.

Rin não ligou muito para o que a yokai estava dizendo. Esperou a mesma sair de seus aposentos e dirigiu-se até o seu futon na tentativa de tomar o seu café. Após terminar seu desjejum, a princesa foi até a biblioteca onde Sesshoumaru estava.

- Acordou cedo hoje Rin. – O daiyokai olhava atentamente para janela.

Ela nada respondeu.

- O assunto que tenho para tratar com você é muito sério! – virou-se para falar de frente com jovem dama. – Não irás casar com Lorde Irie.

_Silêncio..._

- Por quê? – perguntou após alguns minutos de silêncio. – Pelo qual motivo você mudou de idéia?

- Isso não lhe convém. – Friamente, retrucou.

- Eu não consigo lhe entender. – falou olhando os olhos dele. – Sua mente é confusa. E o pior, deixa-me confusa. Por favor, me explique o que está havendo.

- Não há nada pra entender, não há nada para explicar. – O Lorde virou-se novamente para janela.

- O que tanto olhas dessa janela? - perguntou de cabeça baixa.

Ele, nada respondeu...

Rin não estava certa do que estava prestes a fazer, mas ela queria fazer. Aproximou-se do Lorde e o abraçou pelas costas afundando a sua cabeça nas costas do grande yokai já que o mesmo estava sem armadura.

- Eu quero te entender... – a suavidade a voz dela era tanta que embriagou a Sesshoumaru.

_Sua voz..._

_Seu toque..._

_Ela..._

- Se é capaz de ter seus próprios segredos, por que não posso ter os meus? - respirou fundo ao falar.

- Acha que há segredos entre a gente?

Ele se soltou do abraço de Rin e virou para olhá-la.

Os dois estavam muito perto... Olhavam-se de forma um tanto... _Apaixonada._

- Você sabe a resposta... – falou se aproximando do rosto da donzela.

Rin não sabia descrever aquele sentimento todo. Aquele formigamento no estomago, aquele frio nas mãos ou talvez o fato do coração esteja batendo descompassado. Estaria amando Sesshoumaru, novamente? Se estava ou não, ia descobrir.

Sesshoumaru aproximou-se ainda mais dos lábios rosados de sua protegida os tocando de leve... Sendo carinhoso e delicado a cada toque, a cada momento que procurava avançar... Mas, a princesa não permitiu. Afastou-se dele de forma educada o olhando fixamente.

- Eu certamente sei a resposta. – Dito isso, Rin virou-se e se retirou do ambiente.

Sesshoumaru viu sua pupila partir e em seus devaneios pegou-se perguntando se Rin ainda amava o Lorde Irie. Ele, novamente, não sabia a resposta. É sempre assim, com a Rin ele nunca sabia o que fazer ou que pensar...

* * *

><p>A bruxa, emburrada, via tudo de sua bola de cristal.<p>

- Nada bom, nada bom. Com Irie longe, o feitiço não funcionada. O amor dela é muito forte. Terei que tomar medidas drásticas. – de repente a imagem da bola de cristal muda para outro cenário, onde um lindo yokai de olhos dourados e cabelos negros andava pela floresta tranquilamente tocando a sua flauta e vestindo roupas estranha... – Hum... Quem é você? – a bruxa analisava o estrangeiro que carregava consigo um objeto um tanto estranho num lugar onde deveria está uma espada... – Pelo visto, a desastrada da Princesa perdeu a chave...

A bruxa começou a analisar a caverna atrás de algo.

Um frasco com um coração batendo dentro dele, uma pena e no outro frasco muito pó. Do outro lado da estante, um pote com várias aranhas e resto de ossos humanos e ossos de yokais e num lugar especial havia uma espécie de espelho na qual a bruxa via-se todos os dias.

Parando enfrente ao espelho ela pode vê o mundo do submundo, onde almas tranqüilizadas e almas perturbadas se encontravam.

- Kagura, Naraku. Está na hora de ressuscitarem! – a bruxa começou a rir maleficamente de seus planos futuros. – Essa brincadeira está ficando divertida.

* * *

><p>No litoral, Irie tramava algo a seu favor. Com a assinatura de Sesshoumaru sobre o acordo das Terras e com o pouco poder do Imperador naquele momento, tudo estava seguindo conforme seus planos. Se conseguisse casar com Rin ia a forçar achar o Rubi encantado e o testamento das Terras do Norte, então ele seria o novo Imperador daquelas Terras estranhas...<p>

- Sir! Le navire a touché la côte portugaise de terres de l'ouest ( Senhor! Os navios dos portugueses encostaram da costa das Terras do Oeste) – O capitão de um navio avisou Irie.

- Les Portugais? (Os Portuguese?) – Disse desfocando a atenção dos pergaminhos que lia.

- Oui, monsieur! (Sim, senhor!) – afirmou o capitão.

- Envoyer un télégramme à nos clients. Dites-leur que vous voulez lui donner un mot. (Mande um telegrama aos nossos convidados. Diga-lhes que quero dá-lhe uma palavra.). – Ordenou Lorde Irie.

- Comme vous le dites, monsieur! Et que ferons-nous avec des fusils? (Como quiser, senhor! E o que faremos com as espingardas?) – Perguntou novamente o capitão do navio.

- Les placer dans le sous-sol. Les plans ontchangé. (coloque-as no porão. Os planos mudaram.) – Ordenou e saiu do lugar. – Malditos portugueses! (n/a: Rapidinho! Lembrem-se, Irie é Francês! Língua nativa. Francês! Tripulação, não sabia falar japonês e eu botei francês só pra ficar bonitinho! *-*)

No final da era Sengoku, muitas embarcações chegavam ao Japão com o destino as Índias. Como as embarcações eram de características portuguesas e inglesas, países com pouca saída para o mar ou até quem se mantém na rota das carruagens não tinham muito interesse em explorar outros lugares até porque a Igreja dizia que a Terra era quadrada e que se chegasse ao fim dela cairia num buraco sem fim.

Na época, muitas embarcações portuguesas saíram da baia da monarquia atrás de outras terras, já que o império estava em declínio. Numa das rotas a embarcação encalhou no Japão, trazendo a espingarda. Uma arma recém descoberta movida a pólvora. O que foi ruim para o povo japonês...

Até porque eles chegaram numa etapa difícil.

A guerra entre estados e terras. Com declínio do império, todos lutavam pelo poder. Arranjar terras aliadas nesses tempos era essencial, mas muitos trapaceavam.

Irie foi um deles...

O que deixou Sesshoumaru bem... Irritado quando percebeu a burrice que fizera...

* * *

><p>Passeando pela floresta, o jovem yokai de olhos dourados começava a desenhar as criaturas místicas que via ali. Não deixando de pensar no <em>tesouro <em>que encontrara no meio do caminho.

- Pelo visto, os padres e os bispos estavam errados em relação ao fim do mundo. – Voltou a desenhar o passarinho que estava cantando em uma árvore.

Xavier andava pela floresta a procura da chave, vira na hora que caiu, mas não teve tempo de buscar. Se alguma criatura encontrasse a chave seria o fim.

- Onde será que está? – olhava para todos os lados a procura no objeto perdido.

- Oi? Está procurando alguma coisa? – O yokai falou enfrente ao garoto.

- _O que foi que ele falou? Eu não entendi nada! _– pensou – Hã? Er... Oi?

- Ah! Sim, seu dialeto é diferente. – falou no mesmo idioma de Xavier. – Perguntei o que estava procurando.

- Uma chave! – Disse.

O yokai sorriu da situação... Não ia dá a chave tão fácil para o pequeno yokai a sua frente.

- Sou Pedro. Prazer. – estendeu a mão.

- Xavier. – retribuiu o aperto de mão.

O jovem tinha aparentemente uns 20 anos, mas como era yokai devia ter muito mais. Era um Português que fugira da sua tripulação, um caça-tesouro especializado já a muito tempo no ramo. Colecionador e desenhista o yokai estava a procura de mais um tesouro misterioso que estava por aquelas terras. Charmoso, sempre conseguia o que queria. Porém, outro motivo o levava àquele santo lugar... Ele tinha que matar alguém.

- Está a procura de algo? Essas terras são bem perigosas principalmente para peregrinos como você. – Falou Xavier.

- Não se preocupe, não sou humano e nem idiota. Sei onde piso. – Disse dando as costas ao pequeno garoto sem responder a outra pergunta.

- Que estranho! Preciso avisar a Hime Rin! – Xavier transformou-se me beija-flor e seguiu para as terras do Oeste.

* * *

><p>Rin olhava para o Rubi tão chamativo. Era tão misterioso, ela realmente queria saber mais dele.<p>

Colocou-o no pescoço e se admirou no espelho.

Ficava lindo nela...

Sorriu.

- Tão lindo! – tocava o objeto com serenidade.

- Hime Rin-chan! – apareceu Xavier atrás dela assustando-a.

- Sim! – falou ainda assustada.

- Um estranho está aos redores do Jardim. Precisamos achar a chave antes que aquele desconhecido ache. Não gostei nada dele... – de repente ele parou de falar ao ver a jóia no pescoço da princesa. – V-Você... está com o Rubi? – perguntou assustado.

- Eu achei lá no Jardim. Por quê?

- Não ande por ai com isso. Esconda-o! Isso é muito valioso. – Xavier alertou.

Rin tirou do pescoço e guardou na caixinha de jóias.

- Não vou mais me casar com o Irie... – falou com um ar triste.

- Como?

- Sesshoumaru-sama que disse, não sei o motivo, mas é muito estranho. Precisamos descobrir o mistério dele e descobrir quem é esse estrangeiro que está rondando por ai... – A princesa pegou o pequeno frasco de cor azul que guardara...

Xavier concordou com a cabeça e saiu do quarto de Rin avisando que retornaria no dia seguinte.

- Vamos vê o que o Sesshoumaru-sama esconde... - começou a brincar com o vidrinho que disfarçava o cheiro.

* * *

><p>Em outro cômodo do castelo, Sesshoumaru se preocupava com outra coisa. Em como se livraria do acordo com Irie. Estava fácil de mais. Unir das Terras do Leste e Oeste para dominar a central do Imperador de escravizar os camponeses rebeldes. Havia uma falha no contrato que só agora ele percebera.<p>

- Eu estava cego pela raiva! – concluiu – E ainda meti Rin em perigo.

Os comandantes mandavam os soldados se alinharem para se retirarem do castelo, mesmo com o tempo nublado.

_Sempre prontos para guerra..._

- O outono está chegando! – concluiu seus pensamentos. – O que será que Irie quer? Seja lá o que for, eu, Sesshoumaru, irei descobrir...

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sengoku¹: <strong>Ao pé da letra significa, guerras entre países, foi uma era que ocorreu no século XV e XVI. Devido ao declínio do xogunato Ashikaga. Uma guerra civil que durou muito tempo, mais informações procurem no Google. Essa etapa da história do Japão é bem interessante. Resolvi botar na fic. Achei bem legal e espero que tenham gostado também! (:

**Nota da Autora: **Não vou nem falar da demora! ^^' Por favor, não me matem. Bem, finalmente o Sesshoumaru está vendo as coisas... É ele se meteu numa roubada e agora? Como ele irá sair dessa encrenca. Bem, eu descobri o que estava faltando na fic graças a duas leitoras que falaram! (: Sesshoumaru e Rin mais juntos... O que acharam do selinho deles? Foi bonitinho né? *-* Eu achei! É... Irie não vai casar com a Rin! Segundo o próprio Sesshoumaru! Bem, vamos vê o que isso vai dá! O.o e Esse estrangeiro caçador de tesouros? Aii e será que a velha bruxa vai conseguir trazer de volta a vida Naraku e Kagura? Ai, ai, ai!

Procurarei não demorar... ^^ Eu estou ficando sem tempo, estou estudando muito e fora algumas coisinhas que aconteceram nesses últimos dias.

Enfim...

Caros leitores, não tenham medo de criticar, mandar um recadinho e tal! Não vou ficar magoada! *-* Pode mandar tá?

**Quero agradecer a: Anny Taishou, Coral-chan, Rinzinha-chan, Hime Rukia-chan, Duque Sesshoumaru Taishou, Agatha Irie, Mia, Serena 123, Diana, Baby Lady Rin-chan, Suzy Linda Flouer, nina lopes, Elizabeth A, Inubynna-Camyxxx e Glauciane santos. **

**Obrigada a todos e a todas e mandem review! Deixe uma escritora feliz! (:**


	8. Ligeiramente Apaixonado

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha, não pertence a mim. A realidade é dura mesmo :/

**Nota da Autora: **Esse capítulo a Rin não irá aparecer... Vai tudo girar em torno do Sesshoumaru. Vai ser curtinho mesmo é só para esclarecer algumas coisas... ^^ Ah, antes de tudo. Quero agradecer a todas as review's. Meus sinceros... Obrigada! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Jardim Secreto<strong>

**Capítulo VIII: Ligeiramente Apaixonado.**

_O vento... Afinal, qual era o seu significado? Levantar as folhas secas do outono? Fazer que o tempo fosse mais frio que o próprio inverno... Não importava... Ou simplesmente, não fazia sentido. _

O Lorde das Terras do Oeste já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes havia suspirado.

Pesado.

E mais um suspiro.

O que estava errado?

Sua tropa já tinha ido a caminho da terra que iria, com toda certeza, ser dominada. Tinha dinheiro, tinha um grande "império", tinha tudo aos seus pés. Então, o que diabos faltava?

Sesshoumaru saiu de perto da janela e voltou a analisar os pergaminhos a sua frente.

Não conseguia concentração.

Estava, aflito... Sem direção... Pela primeira vez... Perdido.

Os olhos inchados e avermelhados. Havia o grande Sesshoumaru chorado?

- O que está acontecendo comigo? – O Lorde mais uma vez passou a mão pelo seu rosto cansado.

Um vazio. Um grande e imenso vazio. Como se existisse um buraco negro no seu peito. Ou... Qualquer coisa que fazia com que ele se sentisse assim. Estranho e _ferido._

Era exatamente isso que ele sentia.

A noite estava nublada. Nenhuma estrela no céu. Nada. Silêncio! Nem grilos faziam seu barulhinho chato. Absolutamente nada, somente o frio avassalador e seu amigo _vento_ que faziam sua ronda pelo breu noturno.

E no calar da noite. Ele pode sentir e ouvir algo que sempre duvidara existir.

Os batimentos de seu próprio coração. Rápido e descompassado. Parecendo que ia saltar para fora sem pedir permissão. Aquele formigamento no estômago... Borboletas no estômago, aquele leve enjoou, aquela coisa que irritava... Aquele _sentimento _que nunca ousou sentir ou dá espaço para existir. Então, por que isso? Por que agora? E por que ele não conseguia controlar? Será que esse coração acelerado queria dizer algo?

Ele não tinha respostas as suas próprias perguntas.

- Infelizmente, não sou Deus. – concluiu. – Mas, conheço alguém que saberá responder as minhas perguntas.

* * *

><p>Guardou os pergaminhos e saiu do castelo sobrevoando por cima das nuvens e chegando a um castelo familiar. E como um faro ou instinto materno ou apurado o jovem Lorde pode vê a figura de sua mãe de abraços cruzados o esperando com um grande sorriso maroto nos lábios.<p>

- Ora, ora. Se não é o grande Lorde Sesshoumaru! – Ela não tirava o mesmo sorriso maroto dos lábios.

- Vou ser bem direto...

- Eu já sei por que veio. – Ela o cortou.

- Então? Vai me ajudar? – Odiava pedir ajuda a qualquer pessoa. Mas, apesar de tudo, ela era sua mãe. Um filho sempre busca conforto e resposta a sua mãe.

- Ai! – suspirou cansada dando as costas a Sesshoumaru e entrando no castelo. – Pelo visto, seu pai não teve tempo de te explicar certas coisas, _menino._

Seguindo-a ele nada respondeu.

- Filho... Eu não posso ajudá-lo muito. Nasci desprovida desses sentimentos humanos. Nós yokais apenas sentimos necessidade de transferir nossas características e o resto é apenas o resto. – A dama sentou-se em sua poltrona grande aveludada de cor carmim.

- Então, por que eu...

- Porque você se sente assim? – ela novamente o cortou – Desculpa, mas você herdou isso do seu pai. Teria que viajar no mundo dos mortos e perguntar a ele sobre isso. O que meio difícil agora.

- Perdi meu tempo vindo aqui. – Ele deu as costas a ela e saiu andando.

- Sesshoumaru! – a princesa chamou-o autoritária. – Volte já! É uma ordem.

Sesshoumaru parou mostrando uma cara levemente emburrada. Odiava aquilo.

- Não recebo ordens... – falou seco.

- Sou sua mãe. Deve-me respeito e obediência. Você ainda é um garoto! – ordenou. – Não me culpe pelos seus erros e sentimentos não compreendidos. Você que se colocou nessa situação.

- Não sei como fui pára nessa situação. - Voltou a encará-la.

- Foi a partir do momento que deixou aquela criança humana entrar na sua vida. – ela revirou os olhos – Na verdade, é tudo culpa do seu pai. Se ele não tivesse lhe dado...

- A tenseiga? – ele que a cortou dessa vez. – Não o culpe. Ele também tinha suas fraquezas. Tinha seus erros...

- Você, infelizmente, os herdou. – A dama bonita se aproximou de sua cria.

- Você não pode me ajudar não é? – A sua voz dele estava aflita.

- Você que se deixou levar por coisas assim. Ela conseguiu ter sua atenção. Ela é a única que pode tornar você uma pessoa melhor. Ela é a única que vai te aturar para todo o sempre...

- Eles não sabem o que significa "sempre". – respondeu de forma firme.

- Talvez você que não saiba o verdadeiro significado de sempre. – ela suspirou. – Você está apaixonado. E a conseqüência disso é que você a quer só pra si. Pensar em dividi-la com outro é doloroso. Isso se chama ciúme. Mas, quando você realmente se importa e deixa que ela escolha. Isso se denomina... Amor.

Processar todas aquelas informações era complicado para ele. Digerir algo diferente era realmente assustador. Sentir tudo aquilo entrando dentro dele era algo esquisito. Porém, pensando por outro lado... Sentir ligeiramente apaixonado o tornava uma pessoa melhor e diferente... E por pior que fosse, ele se sentia... Mais forte.

- Seu pai ficou mais forte quando se apaixonou por Yazoi. – ela começou a olhar o horizonte.

- Você o amava? – Sesshoumaru perguntou de forma direta.

- Defina amar.

- Respeitar os limites do parceiro? – respondeu calmamente.

- Você é inteligente... – ela deu uns tapinhas nas costas de Sesshoumaru. – Não existia amor entre mim e seu pai, apenas uma atração física. Tem que saber diferenciar.

- Você o amava. – afirmou Sesshoumaru.

- Não fale besteiras... Não fale aquilo que você não sabe e nem entende. – O tom da voz dela ficara mais suave.

- E se... – ele buscava as palavras certas para perguntar.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Você por natureza enfeitiça qualquer mulher. Eu te fiz assim tão lindo pra quê hein? Nunca será rejeitado. Nunca. Em hipótese nenhuma – ela sorriu – Ela também te ama. Te admira. Ela vê algo em você que é inexplicável. Mesmo que você não sinta que seu suposto "amor" não seja correspondido é porque há algo errado. Sesshoumaru. Aprenda! O tal "amor" é a arma mais poderosa que qualquer ser pode ter. Saiba usar. – ela deu as costas a ele. – Esqueça seus fantasmas do passado. Viva o agora. O tempo para você não pode passar, mas para ela, passa mais rápido do que você imagina. Aliás o dia já está amanhecendo. - A mãe de Sesshoumaru sumiu entre as entradas do castelo.

Sesshoumaru continuou imóvel, olhando as nuvens se dissiparem e fazendo os primeiros raios de sol aparecerem. O sorriso em seus lábios havia aparecido assim como sua lucidez. Agora muitas coisas faziam total sentido. Com certeza aquele dia ia ser diferente, a partir de agora tudo seria... Diferente...

E em sua leveza voou acima das nuvens retornando ao palácio. Tinha muitas coisas a esclarecer, muitas coisas a assumir... Muitas coisas para concertar...

* * *

><p>Parou perto da árvore que continha algumas poucas folhas e começou a admirá-las. De lá podia vê o quarto da princesa Rin que nesse exato momento as janelas encontravam-se fechadas. O jovem Lorde estava lá. Vendo folha por folha cair sem presa... Tudo no seu determinado tempo. Ele podia sentir. Podia, agora, vê que não estava mais tão aflito, até seus olhos tinham um brilho diferente...<p>

Ele estava amando... Ou, apaixonado. Teria que descobrir.

O vento... Gelado e passageiro trouxe consigo a última folha da árvore a depositando no ombro esquerdo de Sesshoumaru. Ele olhou para folha e depois para árvore.

O outono havia finalmente chegado...

- Sesshoumaru-sama! – Uma voz que conhecia tão bem pronunciou de forma suave. Fazia tempo que ela não o chamava assim.

Virou-se, então a princesa pode perceber que o Lorde estava muito diferente. Seu olhar estava diferente. Seu sorriso parecia sincero. Novamente, seu coração disparou...

- Diga Rin! – Suas palavras não estavam mais rígidas, estavam... Suave como vento.

_Se fosse para amar, certamente teria que esquecer e superar alguns fantasmas de sua vida. Todavia, agora estava mais simples... Sua mente já tinha informações necessárias para prosseguir de uma forma que o beneficiaria... Talvez, para... Sempre._

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecendo: <strong>Rinzinha-chan, Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki, lappstift, Isis Silvermoon, Inubynna-Camyxxx, Agatha Irie, Anny Taishou, nina lopes, Mia, Elizabeth A, Baby Lady Rin-chan, Luly.


	9. Quebra de Contrato

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha não me pertence. Infelizmente! :/

**Agradecendo as reviews: **josimar, Glauciane santos, Bella Taisho, Safira Montenegro x, Rinzinha-chan, nina lopes, Anny Taishou, Sophie Magic Li e Ma Cherie s2.

**Senti falta de alguns leitores D:, mas tudo bem. Quero muitas review. Presentinho para mim. Meu aniversário é na terça. E se eu tiver lindas review's eu postarei :)**

**Também deixei a história mais séria e cheia de ação. Aproveitei para descrever um personagem que ainda não havia descrito antes. **

**Bem, aos que acompanham fielmente. Boa leitura! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Jardim Secreto<strong>

**Capítulo IX: Quebra de Contrato.**

O dia estava nublado e seco. A temperatura estava muito baixa. O mar... Estava agitado. Os estrangeiros caminhavam pela praia arrastando caixas e mais caixas contendo a pólvora e a espingarda. O capitão anotava tudo na folha de papel manteiga e pena de tinta preta. O movimento dos tripulantes e marinheiros era intenso e agitado como o mar.

E lá estava Irie preocupado com muitas coisas. Teria que conseguir completar o seu plano ambicioso. O problema era que ele estava sentindo que estava falhando e isso era mal. Muito mal.

- Capitão! Preciso de uma espingarda agora!

- Mas... Mas Lorde Irie! – O capitão tentava explicar algo.

- Não quero saber. Agora! – Ordenou.

O capitão sem pensar duas vezes deu a Irie uma espingarda carregada. O Lorde colocou dentro do kimono e saiu numa velocidade impressionante floresta adentro.

* * *

><p>Na caverna no alto da colina a bruxa Lua remexia suas poções mágicas atrás de uma especial. Na banheira um líquido verde contendo ossos e barros, na mente algumas palavras a recitar.<p>

- Vejamos, vejamos... O que temos aqui. Oh! Terei que sacrificar algumas pessoas, que interessante... – A bruxa sorria maleficamente enquanto preparava uma poção para juntar ao líquido verde da banheira.

Distraída com suas poções e seu feitiço, Lua nem percebeu quem acabara de entrar.

- Bruxa! – Irie a chamou com sua voz autoritária mirando nela a espingarda.

- Lorde Irie, que covardia apontar uma arma para mim! – Ela virou-se para encarar o Lorde.

- Eu preciso, eu preciso daquela poção. Agora! – Ordenou.

- Para quê? Enfeitiçar mais ainda Hime Rin? Ou enganar mais ainda Lorde Sesshoumaru? Eu tentei Irie. Mas, competir com algo que está muito fora do meu alcance está fora de cogitação. Não me leve a mal. Não preciso mais de você para conseguir o que eu quero. Suma da minha frente... – Ela ria maleficamente enquanto falava.

Irie não pensou duas vezes mirou e atirou na bruxa. No entendo, nada atingiu a criatura mirada. Lua-sama desapareceu feito fumaça no ar. Assim que dissipou as pequenas nuvens de fumaça Irie começou a procurar a feiticeira por todos os lados.

A respiração ofegante...

... Um Silêncio perturbador.

E os olhos atentos a qualquer movimento.

- Irie, Irie... Seus planos não darão certo... – a voz da Bruxa ecoava pelo ambiente. – Eu descobri seus planos em tentar passar a perna em mim. Irie! Ninguém passa para trás Lua-sama. Ninguém... E por causa de seus planos mal bolados pagarás... – Ela apareceu de repente na frente de Irie girando a cabeça em 360° - Pagarás com sua alma...

Irie, assustado saiu correndo da caverna. Fazer um trato com aquela bruxa era muito perigoso e vacilou feio. No começo achou fácil, mas depois... Os comentários de outros yokais fizeram Irie refletir sobre muitas coisas que estavam acontecendo. Eles tinham razão. O Jardim Secreto dava a seus aventureiros uma expectativa frustrante. Não devia ter deixado seus pensamentos e suas atitudes tão explícitas.

O Rubi.

Tudo se concentrava em torno do maldito Rubi. O Rubi que tinha um significado especial e totalmente poderoso. E quem o possuísse seria o ser com mais poder de toda Terra. Fora a imortalidade suprema e juventude eterna. Mesmo para yokais um dia a velhice chegaria podia até demorar mais chegaria. Porém com o Rubi yokais de qualquer natureza seriam comparados a um Deus.

Onipresente.

Onipotente.

Onisciente.

O Alfa e o Ômega. Eterno como o mar.

Um Deus.

Todavia, o tal Rubi estava dentro do Jardim e somente a escolhida poderia entrar... E assim se fez. Rin era a escolhida. Agora, Irie não sabia se ela tinha ou não o Rubi em mãos. Por isso, iria se casar com ela... Além de descobri os outros três segredos de dentro do Jardim. O Rubi só era o primeiro. Ainda faltava dois.

Contudo, a poção que usara para enfeitiçar tanto a Sesshoumaru e a Rin estava perdendo o efeito. O amor que eles tinham um pelo o outro era muito mais forte e quebrava toda magia negra que poderia existir neles. Agora, Irie estava torcendo para que Sesshoumaru não conseguisse anular o contrato. Porque aí sim, seria o seu fim. Suas chances de ser tornar o Imperador do Mundo estariam arruinadas.

Era manhã do terceiro dia. E o Lorde das Terras do Leste iria regressar ao castelo do Príncipe Sesshoumaru para buscar a sua noiva.

- Ainda tem um pouquinho. – Ele balançou o vidro contendo um líquido vermelho e jogando em si.

Ao chegar aos portões do castelo notou que algo estranho estava acontecendo... Os empregados tinham sumido. Não tinha ninguém no castelo?

Lorde Irie continuou andando calmamente e analisando com o olhar tudo que estava acontecendo ao seu redor... Estava tudo muito estranho. Um calafrio passou pelas suas costas, mas nada temeu... Entrou no castelo sem cerimônia buscando algo... Nada.

- Rin! Hime Rin? – chamou.

Ninguém respondeu.

Quase que espontaneamente Sesshoumaru apareceu na sua frente o segurando pelo pescoço.

- Tentastes me enganar, Lorde Irie. – a sua voz saia rouca e quase cruel. – Este Sesshoumaru nunca se deixa enganar. – Sesshoumaru apertou a mão ainda mais na garganta de Irie.

- Sesshoumaru! Do que está falando? – Irie relutava para sair das garras de Sesshoumaru.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru rapidamente ficaram vermelho sangue e sua fisionomia mudou. Seu olhar continha muita fúria e sua força aumentaram consideravelmente. O temível Príncipe Sesshoumaru encravou mais ainda as garras no pescoço do indefeso Lorde Irie.

- O contrato está quebrado! – a voz de Sesshoumaru ficara grave e alta – O contrato será quebrado com a sua morte.

A poção que Irie tinha usado não fazia mais efeito nenhum sobre o Príncipe. Irie para não morrer rapidamente se transformou em um grande cão acinzentado. Ficando na sua verdadeira forma. Sem perder tempo, Sesshoumaru também ficou na sua verdadeira forma, a de um grande cão branco com a meia lua na testa e os olhos vermelhos.

Os dois destruíram a sala do castelo indo para uma área mais aberta. Chegando numa área de pastos os dois se encararam e rosnavam um para o outro... Uma luta ia começar...

* * *

><p>Rin montada em Ah-Un voava por cima das nuvens procurando um lugar para se proteger. Junto dela, estava Jaken um pouco atordoado e sem entender batatas daquela situação toda.<p>

- Rin! Para onde estamos indo? – perguntou o sapo verde.

- Jaken-sama! Fique quieto! Estamos indo para um lugar seguro... – Ela falou rapidamente guiando Ah-Un para um lugar conhecido. As terras do Norte.

Depois de encontrar Sesshoumaru enfrente a árvore que ficara atrás do seu quarto, Rin pode perceber que haveria uma chance do amor que ela sentia por ele ser co-respondido. Aquele olhar tranqüilo e sereno fez com que ela perdesse a fala naquele momento.

Iria tratar algo com ele e acabara esquecendo-se do assunto. Depois, ele pediu para ela pegar Jaken e ir para um lugar bem longe... O mais longe lugar que ela conhecia... Ele a abraçou e depois foi falar com os empregados. Também pediu para que eles saíssem do castelo... O motivo? Ela não sabia...

A lembrança do abraço que Sesshoumaru dera a ela fincou na cabeça como uma fantasia. Um sonho utópico que nunca imaginara que iria acontecer. E por incrível que parecia, ela se sentia livre... Seu coração estava leve... Ela estava em paz.

Desceu Ah-Un pousando enfrente a uma casinha muito comum. A tão famosa casinha de cogumelos dos gnomos.

- Ora, ora! – O gnomo mais velho falou com sua voz fina e irritante. – Hime Rin! O que te trás aqui?

- Preciso de um abrigo. Urgente! – Seu tom de voz era fraco e baixo.

- Venha! – ele começara a andar pela floresta sendo seguido por Rin e Jaken.

- Quem ser essa criatura, Rin? – Perguntou Jaken.

- Senhor Jaken, não faça perguntas, apenas siga calado. Há coisas que o senhor não precisa saber apenas observar... – Ela falava num sussurro.

- Aliás, Hime Rin. Onde se encontra Xavier? – O gnomo com seu jeito de andar engraçado perguntou.

- Faz um tempo que não o vejo! Também estou preocupada... – Falou um pouco triste.

- E onde está a chave?

Rin engoliu em seco. Ela não sabia onde estava a chave do Jardim. Ela havia perdido... Então, na sua face pôde ser percebido o seu nervosismo com aquela pergunta feita.

- Não precisa responder! Eu já sei a resposta. Só espero que não esteja em mãos erradas... – O gnomo suspirou e mostrou o caminho de uma casinha de madeira pintada de verde e laranja.

A casinha ficava no meio de um vasto campo aberto... Nele haviam flores e germe trigo. Uma trilha levava ao lar que parecia mais uma casinha de boneca. O gnomo então os guiou até a porta.

A casa era pequena, parecia que morram anões ali dentro. Os móveis eram pequenos, casa era pequena até os pratos eram pequenos.

- Anões viviam aqui... – O gnomo falou.

- E onde eles estão? – Jaken falou chutando a tampa de um pote de mel.

- Sumiram. Assim, misteriosamente como mágica. – O gnomo articulou alguns movimentos com as pequenas mãos.

Rin andava pela pequena casa atordoada, por algum motivo ela se sentia aflita e insegura. A princesa passou a mão no pescoço o massageando na tentativa de aliviar a tensão que estava tendo. Ela estava muito preocupada e inquieta.

Olhava para um lado, olha para outro lado...

De repente sua pressão baixou. Então, Rin precisou se apoiar em algo para não cair. Começara a ficar tonta e com a visão embaçada.

- Rin? Você está bem? – Jaken se aproximou da princesa que buscava ar.

Ela olhou para o pequeno sapo que estava preocupado e depois, apagou.

- Rin! – Jaken chamava

- Rin! – O gnomo chamava.

Mas, as vozes estavam distantes agora... Ela estava sumindo... Caindo num profundo sono... Suas forças... Estavam esgotadas.

* * *

><p>Não muito distante dali o jovem Português caminhava pela trilha da densa floresta tocando a sua flauta e meditando...<p>

Depois de caminhar um pouco parou e deslumbrou a figura feminina que estava a sua frente.

De olhos bem vivos e de pele clara de cabelos loiros, longos e lisos, alta, branca assim como o kimono longo que ela usava e em suas mãos uma bola de cristal, na sua cabeça uma coroa e ao seu lado um cavalo alado com um chifre na cabeça era tão esbelta e radiante que nem seus pés tocavam o chão.

- Olá! – Ela o saudou.

- Olá! – Respondeu o estrangeiro.

- Sou Lua-sama. Muito prazer!

- Sou o Pedro. – O moço continuava com seu olhar imparcial.

- Um caçador de tesouros... – ela começava a movimentar a bola de cristal que flutuava no ar – Está à procura de algo que lhe atrai. É desenhista e vem de terras distantes... – a bruxa flutuou como pluma até pára poucos passos diante dele. – Você quer matar alguém.

- O que você quer... Feiticeira?

- A pessoa pela qual você procura morrerá. Mas, preciso que mate alguém para mim. – Seus olhos e azul intenso mudaram para vermelho.

- Quem? – Perguntou hipnotizado.

- Um beija-flor azul intrometido, da qual você já encontrara. Um menino loiro de olhos azuis e rosto de anjo. Seu nome: Xavier.

Uma brisa forte com névoa soprou e com a rajada ela se foi. O peregrino piscou algumas vezes e voltou ao normal, mas agora com outro objetivo. O de matar um garoto de olhos azuis e rostinho de anjo. Sendo assim, o jovem yokai de olhos dourados e cabelos negros voltou a tocar sua flauta doce e uma velha canção que aprendera na infância, agora mais que nunca um desejo dentro de si de ambição aumentava.

_O dia nublado deixou espaço para alguns raios de sol iluminar pelo menos no fim do dia... _

_A calmaria passou, o vento soprou, agora vinha a tempestade..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Continua...<em>**


	10. Lei, Ordem e Sobrevivência

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence.**

**Nota da autora: **Capítulo com muito sangue, morte e violência quem quiser não leia. Lembre-se, você foi avisado! Fora isso, boa leitura a todos :D

**Agradecendo as reviews: **Safira Montenegro x, Isis Silvermoon, Juliana, Elizabeth A, Ma Cherie s2, Sophie Magic Li, Bárbara Rettore.

* * *

><p><strong>Jardim Secreto<strong>

**Capítulo X: Lei, Ordem e Sobrevivência.**

As folhas secas dançavam com o vento. Eram puxadas e levadas para qualquer lugar longe dali. A neblina fixava-se no ambiente o deixando mais frio e tenebroso. A terra estava úmida e com pouco verde. Bem-vindo ao Outono!

E no campo aberto do lado de fora do castelo, Sesshoumaru e Irie estavam em suas verdadeiras formas. As respirações estavam descompassadas e ofegantes. Nos olhos, somente a ira de um e o medo de outro. Sesshoumaru rosnou alto e correu para atacar Irie. Mas, o grande cão acinzentado correu para floresta fugindo de seu oponente. Corria, corria por entre as árvores ou até mesmo as derrubavas para abrir caminho na densa floresta. O Lorde das Terras do Oeste voou por cima da copa da floresta e pousou na frente de Irie. Rosnando mais uma vez.

Ele avançou. Derrubando o cão acinzentado no chão e lhe mordeu o pescoço injetando seu veneno. O ácido começou a correr a pele do cão que começou a se debater no cão. Irie então arranhou a face de Sesshoumaru e depois pulou encima do mesmo mordendo-lhe o braço direito fazendo o sangrar.

Sesshoumaru recuou um pouco tomou fôlego e voltou a atacar Irie novamente arranhando-lhe o abdome e quebrando o braço esquerdo. Irie afastou-se um pouco mancando e lançou uma fumaça negra e sumiu no ar. Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça canina e fechou os olhos. Saltou sobre as árvores para fugir da fumaça negra e avistou Irie – ainda na forma de cão – correndo pela floresta mancando. Sesshoumaru tomou impulso e pulou nas costas de Irie torcendo-lhe o pescoço – antes já ferido – e derrubou-o no chão fazendo o Lorde das Terras do Leste fica na sua forma humanóide.

Ainda deitado no chão Irie buscava fôlego. Estava sangrando muito e totalmente ferido. Levantou-se calmamente e olhou com fúria para os grandes orbes vermelhos de Sesshoumaru que rosnava na sua frente, até sua saliva era ácida. Então, Irie lançou seu chicote venenoso em direção aos olhos de Sesshoumaru na intenção de cegá-los, mas Sesshoumaru rapidamente tomou sua forma humanóide e tirou a Bakuseiga para mirar em seu adversário um golpe fatal.

- Aqui eu sou a Lei. Aqui eu sou a Ordem. Aqui... Eu sou o Soberano! – Sua voz saia avassaladora.

Voou para cima de Irie que tentou fugir. E em uma velocidade incrível – mesmos feridos – os dois lutavam com suas espadas pela floresta. Era quase impossível para uma pessoa comum vê quem atacava quem. A velocidade era incrível.

_Supersônica._

Sesshoumaru deu uma rasteira em Irie num momento de descuido do próprio, quebrando-lhe o tornozelo. Agora Irie não podia andar.

- Isso é por você tê-la machucado uma vez... - Falou Sesshoumaru demonstrando ira em sua voz.

E como uma caçada de cão e gato. Sesshoumaru torturava Irie. Ora deixava fugir ora o encurralava. Estava um verdadeiro joginho. Mas, foi quando Irie conseguiu forças e atacou Sesshoumaru quebrando-lhe a armadura deixando o kimono a mostra e o Lorde sem nenhuma proteção.

Irie Sorriu. Tinha uma carta na manga.

Irado, Sesshoumaru quebra a espada de Irie o deixando perplexo numa árvore sem saída.

Era o fim do Lorde Irie.

Era para ser o fim...

Porém, Lorde Irie tirou de dentro do kimono todo manchado de sangue a espingarda e antes que Sesshoumaru lhe desse o golpe final. Irie atira...

Na floresta silenciosa... Um barulho de pólvora é ouvido... Um único barulho...

* * *

><p>Rin acordou assustada. O que havia acontecido?<p>

- Acalme-se Rin-chan. Vai ficar tudo bem. – Jaken tentava, inutilmente, acalmá-la.

- Alguma coisa aconteceu...– Rin levantou-se e foi para a janela. Estava sentindo uma dor no peito. Uma aflição sem tamanho. Algo estranho. Um nervosismo sem motivo.

- Está tudo bem? – Perguntou o gnomo.

- Não! – respondeu rapidamente. – É como se eu quisesse me livrar do meu próprio corpo. Divorciar-se de minha alma. Como se eu não coubesse dentro de mim. O que está acontecendo? Por que sinto essa aflição?

- Acalme-se Rin... Acalme-se. – Jaken estava visivelmente preocupado.

Rin passava a mão no rosto, no cabelo andava de um lado para o outro, mas não conseguia, não conseguia ficar ali mais nenhum segundo precisava arejar. Precisa sentir o vento frio na cara pra vê se ficava mais calma. Aquela situação já estava sem controle.

- Eu preciso de ar e de espaço. – Falou decidida indo em direção a porta.

A passos pesados ela adentrou na floresta. Desobedeceu as ordens de Sesshoumaru. Por algum motivo, algo lhe falava que ele não estava bem. Que ele precisa dela. Urgente! Prosseguiu. Andou apressadamente sem rumo. Estava deixando seu coração lhe guiar para onde estava Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshoumaru-sama... Estou indo! Por favor, aguente firme.

Sabia que ele era forte, sabia que ele era temido, sabia de sua inteligência... Mas... Mesmo assim... Ela não sentia confiança... Irie era capaz de tudo para prejudicar seu Lorde. Capaz de tudo... Até de matá-lo.

Ela balançou a cabeça na tentativa de afastar os pensamentos negativos da mente e nisso acabou esbarrando em alguém.

- Perdão! Estou aflita e muito nervosa. Tenho que encontrar uma pessoa urgente. – Ela falou olhando a pessoa a sua frente.

- Senhorita! – o cavalheiro de olhos dourados e cabelos negros a cumprimentou. – Tudo bem. Acontece!

Ele a viu...

Ele a admirou profundamente encantando-se com a beleza pura da jovem a sua frente.

- Posso ajudá-la? – Falou boquiaberto e com os olhos arregalados.

- Não, não pode! – seu nervosismo não passava. – Licença! – Ela acabou saindo correndo sumindo da vista do jovem.

Pedro viu a moça desconhecida indo embora sem ao menos dizer seu nome. E isso o lhe perturbou bastante. A senhorita de porte fino e delicado mexeu consigo. As coisas naquele lugar eram estranhas e chamativas... Foi então que se lembrou de sua missão. Tinha que ir atrás de um_ moleque_ e matá-lo. Balançou a cabeça negativamente na tentativa de afastar os devaneios e seguiu tocando sua flauta em direção oposta da de Rin.

* * *

><p><em>Aquela estação...<em>

_Que estação perfeita... _

Lua observava cada cenário naquele ambiente do alto da colina e de sua bola de cristal. Rin apresada indo atrás de Sesshoumaru. Pedro atrás de Xavier. Xavier escondido dentro da floresta. Jaken e o gnomo estavam dentro da casa aflitos pelo sumiço da moça e Sesshoumaru e Irie...

Lua novamente mexeu a bola de cristal.

- Irie está muito confiante! – Sorriu maleficamente.

* * *

><p>Sessshoumaru cuspia sangue. Muito sangue. Acabou caindo de joelhos no chão e deixou Bakuseiga de lado. Colocou a mão onde a maldita bala havia lhe perfurado. Sua sorte... Por milímetros... Por milímetros não acertou o coração em cheio... Mas, o estrago havia sido grande ao ponto do Lorde Sesshoumaru ajoelhar-se perante seu opositor.<p>

- Quem é a Lei? Quem é a Ordem agora Sesshoumaru? – Irie cantava vitória, mesmo muito debilitado.

Sesshoumaru não falou nada. Deixou que os fios prateados caísse sobre a face. Ainda com a mão direita tentava amparar o sangue que emanava de seu peito esquerdo. Estava se sentindo sufocado. Como se morresse aos poucos. Arregalava os olhos... Toda vez que uma bola gigantesca passava-lhe pela boca o fazendo cuspir aquele sangue. Era o fim?

- Eu não me darei por vencido! – Sesshoumaru pegou Bakuseiga levantou-se e encravou a espada no estômago de Irie. Na verdade, seu objetivo era outro. Era o coração, mas sua vista estava embaçada. Estava sem senso de orientação.

Irie riu. Podia está fudido. Mas, estava certo que Sesshoumaru estava mais.

- Você vai morrer, filho da mãe. – Falou Irie empurrando Sesshoumaru o fazendo bater em uma árvore e quebrar uma costela.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos. _Era hora de se render? _Tentou novamente. Agora seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Rosnou novamente... Levantou-se. O sangramento tinha parado mais. Era um desafio. Afinal, ele não sabia seu limite. Iria descobrir agora. Avançou mais um passo. Não se importa quanto sangue ia perder, não importava se ia morrer se era pra vê sua Rin feliz longe desse canalha. Ele faria de tudo. Faria o que nunca faria por si mesmo, mas faria por ela.

Avançou mais um passo olhando fixamente para Irie. Com seu cabelo bagunçado, com seu kimono todo manchado de sangue, com uma bala há milímetros de seu coração. Com a morte diante de seus olhos. Ele avançou.

Mostrou um sorriso singelo e pequeno.

Pela primeira vez, havia travado uma luta que valesse a pena. Pela primeira vez, havia suado com uma batalha, pela primeira vez, sentiu que ia _perder. _No entanto, ele lutaria. Lutaria até seu último suspiro. Avançou mais.

Irie arrumou mais uma vez a espingarda. Iria acerta a cabeça. Mirou. Apontou... E contou até três mentalmente.

- NÃO! – ela gritou chegando ao local. – Não mata o meu Sesshoumaru!

- Rin! Afaste-se daqui. Eu lhe ordenei. – Ele a olhou ainda com os assustadores olhos vermelhos. – Rin! Fuja! Se não essa luta nada valerá.

- Não! – Ela se recusou e correu para abraçá-lo.

- Idiotas! Idiotas! – Irie mirou a arma para Rin e atirou.

A bala fazia sua trajetória reta indo em direção ao casal. Sesshoumaru percebeu e abraçou Rin. Mas, não conseguiu sair dali. Fechou os olhos. Um silêncio dominou o local.

_Uma luz diferente..._

- Não pode ser. – Irie largou a espingarda e ficou boquiaberto.

Uma barreira estava em torno de Rin e Sesshoumaru. Tenseiga havia os salvo. Novamente. Sesshoumaru e Rin abriram os olhos e se olharam espantados... Uma barreira os protegia e a bala lá. A bala parada, mas logo se estourou no ar.

- Tenseiga... – Ela falou num sussurro.

- E você falou que ela era inútil. Salvou sua e minha vida... Duas vezes. – Ela se soltou dele.

Então, Rin e Sesshoumaru olharam para Irie que estava paralisado no seu canto sem acreditar.

- Afaste-se Rin. Agora eu acabo com esse cachorro. – Tentou afastar Rin de perto.

- Negativo! Eu vou lutar com você. Nós venceremos. – Ela pegou Bakuseiga das mãos de Sesshoumaru e mirou em Irie. Sesshoumaru segurou a mão de Rin que segurava a Bakuseiga e acumulou toda força com a dela e lançou o golpe final em Irie.

- BAKUSEIGA! – Os dois disseram.

O golpe foi certeiro e de longe o mais poderoso já contemplado pelos olhos de Sesshoumaru. E Irie? Nem as cinzas. O yokai morreu de olhos abertos espantado com tudo e com todos seus planos dando errado... Ele falhou grandemente em sua missão... Fora enganado.

Rin e Sesshoumaru soltaram a espada. Rin massageou a mão. Afinal, a espada havia oxidado um pouco a sua mão. Sesshoumaru deu um suspiro cansado e apoiou-se em uma árvore deitando-se. Agora ele podia descansar em paz. Podia se recuperar. Recuperar suas forças suas energias. Tudo estava acabado. Rin chegou perto do amado e acariciou-lhe a face e sorriu.

- Desse jeito, faz-me lembrar de quando lhe vi pela primeira vez. Eu na mesma situação de agora e você sorrindo para mim. Está se repetindo as coisas... – Ele falou calmamente a olhando serenamente.

- Nem tudo que aconteceu naquela época irá se repetir. Porque eu não terei que voltar a aldeia para dormir. Porque eu ficarei aqui com você. Cuidando de você. Dando-lhe carinho, alimentando-lhe. Fazendo de tudo para que você se recupere. – Ela o abraçou forte não se importando com o sangue de Sesshoumaru.

- Estou muito ferido. Preciso descansar. Sabes como ninguém que eu posso tampar todos os meus ferimentos, sozinho. Só preciso de um tempo. Só um curto prazo de tempo. – Ele fechou os olhos e dormiu profundamente, pela primeira vez, nos braços de sua amada.

Rin sorriu e acariciou a cabeça de Sesshoumaru.

- Durma bem, meu amor... – Ela o beijou a nuca, suspirou e esperou... Esperou... Ele acordar. Agora ela estava em paz. – Nós vencemos Sesshoumaru. Nós vencemos. Você é a Lei aqui. É a Ordem... A prova da sobrevivência. Um Lorde digno.

* * *

><p>O mar estava muito agitado. As ondas estavam quase chegando a três metros de altura. Os marinheiros tentavam controlar a situação. O navio balançava muito. O capitão estava muito preocupado.<p>

- O que vamos fazer com essas caixas? Senhor Irie que não volta. – O capitão andava de um lado para o outro. – Olha só a tempestade que está surgindo? A embarcação vai virar a qualquer momento e não conseguimos tirar todos de dentro do navio.

- Devíamos ter atracado há pelo menos três metros da praia. – Um marinheiro falou.

- Agora, diga-me como, besta? – O capitão xingou.

- Dois botes já viraram senhor.

- Mande todos ficarem lá. Sinalize. Faça algo. Eu vou ficar aqui e vê se lorde Irie volta hoje ainda. – O capitão estava muito nervoso.

- Sim Senhor! – O marinheiro saiu.

O capitão andava de um lado para o outro. Esperando pacientemente pela volta do mestre... Nada. O vento só soprava mais forte. As nuvens ficavam mais negras e carregadas. Os trovões já podiam se ouvir. Os raios eram visíveis.

- Cadê? Cadê ele? – O capitão perguntava para o vento ou para quem quisesse ouvir.

- Morreu. – Uma voz feminina pronunciou-se.

- Como? – Repetiu olhando a figura mística há sua frente. – Como... C-Como consegue flutuar? – Perguntou assustado.

- Andar é coisa de pobre meu caro capitão! – Lua ficou enfrente o capitão que estava pálido e tremendo de medo.

- Nossa Senhora de Guadalupe – Fez o sinal da cruz em si.

- Ai! – Lua revirou os olhos. – Esses estrangeiros têm cada costume! Escuta plebeu. Lorde Irie acabou de morrer. Pelas mãos do Lorde das Terras do Oeste. Creio que tens que voltar para suas terras. Antes que morras. – Ela sorriu e começou a brincar com sua bola de cristal.

- Não acredito em você. Eu estou sonhando. Estou delirando. Você... Você é um fantasma. – O Capitão correu para longe de Lua ficando perto dos outros tripulantes.

- Eu avisei. Quem avisa amigo é... – Ela sumiu feito mágica. Evaporou no ar.

* * *

><p>Voltando para sua caverna Lua dá de cara com Pedro que estava escorado na entrada da caverna.<p>

- O que quer? – Ela perguntou.

- Primeiro. Não achei o pivete que me mandou matar. Segundo. Você conhece todos dessas terras místicas. Então, sem me enrolar. Diga-me quem é a moça bonita que vaga pela floresta? – Pedro olhou nos olhos de Lua.

- Xavier está se escondendo. Ainda não o localizei. Procure mais. Talvez o encontre antes de mim. Já a moça bonita que vaga pela floresta. É uma princesa. Dona de um Jardim incrível. Dona de um poder inacabável. Dona do mundo se soubesse... Mas, não mexa com ela. Pode ser bonita. Pode ser frágil. Mas, é perigosa. Só eu tenho o poder de mexer com ela. Só eu... Não se aproxime dela. – Falava seriamente para Pedro.

- Okay! Só era isso que eu queria saber. – O garoto suspirou e saiu do local... – Até, bruxa!

Lua o olha desconfiada... Ele não teria coragem, ou teria? Se tivesse, poderia ter o mesmo destino de Irie... Ou se tivesse sorte...

_Não!_

Impossível!

Lua olhou o tempo fechado e entrou na caverna.

Lá fora, somente a chuva forte...

_A tempestade havia começado. Com direito a raios e trovões... E gotas grossas de chuva..._

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>


	11. Talvez, para sempre

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não pertence a mim... Argh! Já estou cansada de dizer isso.

**Nota da autora**: Bem eu não deveria está aqui. Não mesmo, mas é que eu tive um pesadelo com essa fic... :/ enfim, quis postá-la! *medo* Se tiver algum erro de português, peço perdão está tudo bem? :/ Se eu demorar... Não se preocupem. Estou passando por uma fase horrível e tenho que estudar muito e alguns fantasmas do meu passado está vindo átona. :/ Desculpem. Mas, não irei desistir. :D

**Nota do capítulo:** Contém hentai leve :D

**Agradecendo as reviews: Isis Silvermoon, xXxXxKagome-chanxXxXx, Bianca Gatto, Sophie Magic Li, Anny Taishou, Bella Taisho, Ma Cherie s2, lappstift, Lorde Sesshoumaru, Tei-chan, Pamila, nina lopes. **

_Música do capítulo: Por enquanto (mudaram as estações) – Cássia Eller._

* * *

><p><strong>Jardim Secreto<strong>

**Capítulo XI: Talvez, para sempre.**

O que podia acontecer de errado agora? Estava tudo perfeito. Tudo perfeito mesmo. Tudo estava no seu devido lugar. Repetir a mesma coisa era bom. Enfatizar. Ter a certeza que agora eles estavam em paz e que tinham finalmente se acertado.

Como num sonho, numa jornada que deveria ter chegado ao fim. Numa aventura estranha que acabou. Nada podia atrapalhar aquele momento. Nada.

_A chuva passou. _

Mais uma lágrima de felicidade descia do rosto sorridente de Hime Rin. Ele estava em seus braços, dormindo tranquilamente como um bebê nos braços fortes de sua mãe, buscando aconchego e segurança. – ela acariciou a face do yokai que dormia tranquilamente – Talvez, só um pouquinho ela podia imaginar podia cogitar a hipótese de que ele fora muito solitário em outras épocas. Claro que ele nunca ia confessar isso. Nunca. Mas, algo tem que justificar o fato dele ser tão orgulho assim. Essa personalidade fria e fechada. Pelo pouco que soube do pai dele, pôde notar que... Ele não era assim e a mãe dele também não era assim, então por quê?

Ela o olhou de forma carinhosa e voltou a fitar o céu estrelado sem nuvens.

- Está pouco frio! – ela falou baixo.

Ajeitou-se no tronco da árvore e ajeitou Sesshoumaru. _Ele era pesado e lindo enquanto dormia. _– passou novamente a mão no peito do yokai – Queria saber se o ferimento tinha cicatrizado. – Sorriu. – Tinha certeza, não era só admiração ou alguma atração física que sentia por ele. Era algo maior. Algo mais forte. – seu coração disparou e colocou uma mão no peito na tentativa de pará-lo de bater rápido. – Ela se importava com ele. Importava-se muito e se preocupava com sua pessoa. Era capaz de morrer por ele.

- Eu vou guardar esse momento para sempre. – Respirou fundo e sorriu enquanto admirava o céu estrelado.

* * *

><p>Pedro caminhava lentamente pela floresta segurando a chave de ouro em sua mão.<p>

- Que porta essa chave abre? – Perguntou para si.

Caminhou pela trilha até chegar numa grande muralha onde plantas cobriam e enfeitavam. Ao longe pôde vê uma árvore e no pé da mesma com um grande cogumelo/casa.

- Que coisa estranha. Cogumelos em forma de casa. Acho que estou em outro mundo! – sorriu sincero e caminhou até o cogumelo. Bateu na porta e não viu ninguém tentou olhar pela janela e nada. – Acho que não tem ninguém... – olhou a grande muralha ao seu redor... Parecia sem fim e uma grande ilusão... – Tem porta? – procurou pela porta do misterioso lugar, mas nada encontrou. – Acho que é porque está de noite... Amanhã eu volto – sorriu, pegou sua flauta e voltou a andar pela trilha.

* * *

><p>Jaken caminhava de um lado para o outro. Preocupado com seu Lorde.<p>

- Vai fazer um enorme buraco no chão, sapo! – O gnomo falou.

- Eu sou o primeiro ministro do Lorde das Terras do Oeste...

- E daí? – o gnomo o interrompeu. – Você está nas terras do norte, uma terra sem lei, sem lorde!

Jaken encolheu-se abraçando ainda mais o cajado de duas cabeças e olhou o gnomo de lado.

- Insolente! – falou baixinho.

De repente entra uma pessoa apressada pela porta a trancando em imediato!

- Xavier! Xavier! Xavier! – O gnomo vai até o menino que estava muito machucado.

- Por favor, por tudo que você mais ama, não deixe que aquele monstro me ache! – Falou em desespero.

- Que monstro? Do que está falando? – O gnomo acudia o jovem menino.

- O estrangeiro, ele está me procurando...

- Onde esteve todo esse tempo, menino?

- Não interessa onde eu estive todo esse tempo. – respirou fundo – Já sei também que Lorde Irie está morto...

- LORDE IRIE ESTÁ MORTO? – interrompeu Jaken.

- Deixe ele falar, sapo! – Ordenou o gnomo o que fez Jaken ficar mudo e com uma cara emburrada.

- Ele está morto... Lorde Sesshoumaru quase morreu também... Mas, tudo ficou certo. Rin está com ele... – Xavier estava ofegante.

- Ainda bem! Aquela desmiolada da Rin... Que menina levada. Afinal, como vocês conhecem Hime Rin? – perguntou sério o que fez o gnomo e o Xavier se entreolharem e ficarem mudos.

Engoliram em seco...

- Boatos. Pessoas adoram inventar boatos, certo? – sorriu cinicamente Xavier.

- Boatos? Hump! Sei não... – Jaken abraçou mais o cajado de duas cabeças e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

* * *

><p>Rin tirou a armadura de Sesshoumaru, que estava quebrada, e abriu um pouco o kimono para vê melhor o ferimento.<p>

- Não é que ele se recupera rápido. – O lugar antes atingido pela bala agora não mais existia.

Ela fez um pequeno curativo com ervas que havia pegado próximo dali e passou em outros lugares atingidos como o braço. Afastou um pouco o kimono para que a pele dele pudesse respirar. _Lindo! _ O deitou de leve encima de seu _fluffy _e ficou de enfrente para ele. Ajeitou os cabelos, fez massagem em seus ombros e limpou o sangue. Adorava cuidar dele.

- Ses-shou-ma-ru – Sa-ma. – Ela soletrou cada sílaba sorrindo, como se tivesse se divertindo com tudo aquilo. – Pensei em trazer água e alguns peixes, mas você não iria provar. Não gosta de comida humana. – falou se lembrando de como havia o conhecido. – Já faz tanto tempo. – sorriu acariciando o rosto pálido de seu amado. – Nem acredito que estou aqui com você ainda. Só espero que quando acordar não esteja com os olhos assustadoramente vermelhos. – Riu com aquilo e depois suspirou cansada.

Tantas coisas haviam mudado desde que começou a viver novamente ao lado daquele yokai. Tantos perigos haviam encontrado. Obstáculos. Morte. Sofrimento. Angústia.

Suspirou ao admirar a figura do yokai a sua frente.

A lua já estava bem no alto. Brilhante e indicando uma noite linda. Mais cedo havia chovido uma chuva leve, mas que tudo indica que para o litoral havia sido uma grande tempestade, todavia agora não fazia diferença. A noite estava linda e nas folhas verdes das árvores o orvalho brotando. Um clima perfeito, até o frio havia passado mais.

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos lentamente até encontrar-se olhando para bela humana que estava a sua frente.

- Rin! – Falou seco.

- Ei, ei, ei. O que pensa que está fazendo? – O impediu de levantar.

- Estou melhor! Precisamos ir! Já me recuperei. – A olhou de forma um pouco estranha.

- Não! Vamos amanhã, pelo amanhecer. Deite, descanse, até um grande yokai precisa recompor suas energias. – Ela falava com ele de forma meiga.

- Pare de me tratar como se eu fosse fraco.

- Você não é fraco, mas está muito ferido. Por favor, relaxe! – Disse a princesa autoritária e o príncipe somente obedeceu ainda irritado.

- Faça como quiser. – Desviou o olhar.

E ela sorriu. Abriu um grande sorriso.

- Por que está sorrindo? – Ele a olhou curioso.

E ela nada respondeu e sorriu ainda mais.

- Por que está sorrindo? - perguntou novamente levemente irritado.

- Eu, eu ia trazer... Água e peixe para você. Aí lembrei que você não come comida humana. – Ela sorriu admirando o jovem mesmo em tanta escuridão e somente a luz da lua dando iluminação para ambos se enxergarem.

- Eu dormi muito? – Perguntou indiferente.

- Sim! – ela o olhou com ternura e antes que ele pudesse adivinhar ela o abraçou deixando algumas lágrimas caírem. – Sabia que eu tenho medo de te perder? Medo que morra... – ela fungou. – Sempre. Sempre vamos está juntos. Para sempre. Até eu morrer...

- Não fale algo que não sabe. O "sempre" não morre. Se você morrer então não é para sempre. – ele suspirou fundo deixando a morena chorar em seu ombro. – Rin! Você não vai me perder, a menos que você queira me perder... Se quiser, estarei para sempre ao teu lado. – falou sério.

Ela se soltou dele e o olhou. Fitou bem aqueles olhos dourados procurando entrar na alma daquele ser.

- Eu não entendo. Desculpa... É muito confuso para mim. – Ela deu um meio sorriso em meias lágrimas.

- Eu também não entendo. Não sei o que é, mas sinto uma necessidade enorme de te proteger. – suspirou e fechou os olhos e depois voltou a olhá-la – O que fez você cuidar de mim? Não me temer?

- Não sei. Eu poderia ter fugido. Ter gritado. Você poderia ter me matado. Mas, tem coisas que são inexplicáveis. Para humanos e para yokais.

_Ternura..._

Ele se aproximou dela ao poucos e acariciou seu rostinho limpando algumas lágrimas.

- Por que o seu coração está palpitando tanto? – Ele perguntou encostando sua testa na dela.

- Posso ser humana, mas também estou ouvido que o seu coração, por incrível que pareça, está palpitando também. – Ela sorriu o olhando nos olhos.

Ficaram em silêncio se olhando, buscando respostas escondidas dentro de cada um. Ela pegou as suas duas mãos e segurou a face do príncipe.

- Está nervoso? – Sorriu.

- Muito. Tudo com você é diferente. Sinto e faço coisas que estavam fora de meus planos. Fora da minha vida. Você balança comigo. Fico forte e fraco ao mesmo tempo. Não sei se é uma bênção ou uma maldição. O que devo pensar? Como devo agir? – Seu olhar estava confuso.

- Não pense, aja! – Ela se aproximou lentamente dele e selou seus lábios.

Um pouco receoso no começo ele se deixa levar pelos encantos da princesa, mas aos pouco ele avança no beijo o deixando mais apaixonado. Um brilho diferente surge no olhar de cada um quando se separam para tomarem fôlego. Ele a abraça e depois a olha em seus enormes olhos castanhos.

- Tem certeza que quer isso? - perguntou preocupado.

- Se não for com você não será com ninguém.

- Mas aqui?

- Pense na aventura que estamos vivendo? Pense naquele friozinho na barriga e com medo de que alguém nos pegue! Fica mais emocionante. – Ela sorriu o beijando novamente e ele retribuindo.

O príncipe colocou sua princesa encima de seu colo e enquanto se beijavam o jovem Lorde tirou delicadamente laço, por laço de seu kimono. Deixando o mesmo ir afrouxando e mostrando a pele macia e delicada da donzela. Pararam o beijo novamente.

- Você me recusou uma vez... – Falou rancoroso.

- Você não consegue entender que eu estava enfeitiçada pelo Lorde Irie? – Ela o fitava profundamente.

Ele nada respondeu e continuou a olhá-la nos olhos.

- Eu o quero... E para o seu conhecimento, com Lorde Irie não foi além de um simples beijo. Agora... – ela cariciou a sua face. – Esqueça o passado. Vivamos o presente – E ela voltou a beijá-lo.

Pararam de discutir e deixaram que a adrenalina do momento os guiasse. Sesshoumaru deixou que o kimono de Rin caísse no chão o forrando, o mesmo fez com o seu. Deitou-a delicadamente em seu _fluffy _e contemplou a beleza nata de sua donzela.

De um simples beijo e tímido avançou para um mais quente e profundo. Logo depois vieram as carias pelo pescoço. Agora quem conduzia a valsa era ele. Enquanto ele se deliciava com seu pescoço, Rin passava as mãos em suas costas arranhando de leve dando pequenos choques de prazer no yokai que gemia baixo próximo ao seu ouvido.

Depois do pescoço, a viagem pelo corpo – antes intocável – de Rin avançava mais. Indo em direção aos seios perfeitamente redondos, nem grandes e nem pequenos. Perfeitos. Os mamilos estavam rígidos e ela excitada. Ele a olhou carinhosamente e depois começou a brincar com os bicos dos seios dela. Rin fez o mesmo com a pontinha dos dedos brincava com os mamilos do yokai.

- Que graça você. Vai copiar tudo que faço? – Falou afastando uma mecha do cabelo da princesa.

- Tudo que tiver ao meu alcance eu farei. - Sorriu.

Ele a beijou novamente a envolvendo em seus braços. O beijo seguiu uma trilha até os seios. Sesshoumaru delicadamente provou um pouco daquele pecado. Sempre cuidadoso para não machucar sua _pequena._ Depois de brincar um pouco com os seios dela os beijos avançaram até o seu ventre. A respiração dela estava normalizada. Nem eufórica e nem muito tranqüilizada.

Avançou novamente até chegar numa área mais... _Delicada. _Tão pequena. – sorriu – Não iria ser tão explícito com ela. Não agora. Mas, acabou não resistindo. Começou com um beijo e sentiu ela estremecer. Logo depois provou do líquido que ali se formava tirando dela um gemido que ecoou em sua mente.

- Rin! Tem certeza... – Olhou-a sério.

- Toda certeza do mundo. – Confirmou.

Delicadamente ele separou as pernas de Rin...

- Posso?

- Quando quiser. Estou preparada.

Ficou encima dela e a abraçou. Entre beijos e beijos ele penetrava nela devagar, mesmo a donzela reclamando de dor ele não tirou, avançou aos poucos, se parasse poderia não ter mais prazer naquela noite. Não iria correr esse risco.

- Dói... – falou lacrimejando.

- Calma, é só a primeira vez que dói... Já vai passar. – Para tranqüilizá-la ele novamente a beijou.

Devagar e aos poucos ele penetrou totalmente. Os dois se olharam e sorriam satisfeitos. Sesshoumaru ficou parado por alguns instantes dentro dela. Para a mesma se acostumar com algo – relativamente – novo dentro dela.

Então, em ritmos desacelerados ele começou o movimento de vai e vem. Sempre a encarando, sempre a ouvido gemer docemente perto de seus ouvidos aguçados lhe dando mais prazer ao possuí-la, chamando-lhe pelo nome. Estava se sentindo completo, como se achasse seu verdadeiro "eu". Como se fossem um só.

Depois de um tempo no ritmo de vagar, ele começou a acelerar. Fazendo com que os gemidos de ambos fossem mais altos ao ponto de serem abafados pelas copas das árvores. E logo estariam chegando ao clímax, atingindo o orgasmo daquela relação amorosa. Sesshomaru beijou mais intensamente sua amada e deixou o líquido quente escorresse dentro de Rin.

_Derrotado. _

- Acabei de descobrir que não tinha recuperado totalmente minhas forças. Você acabou comigo, Rin.

- Por que você não sabe como eu estou me sentindo. Minhas pernas doem, meu corpo dói, os meus...

- Chega! – ele a interrompeu e a fitou. – Chega... Não fala mais nada. O que acabamos de fazer não tem nome e nem explicação. Aconteceu... E eu gostei...

- Eu também. – Ela sorriu.

O Jovem Lorde puxou sua protegida para acomodar-se em seus braços e depois os cobrindo com alguma parte do kimono do mesmo.

- Durma, amanhã conversaremos. – Ele passou a mão na cabeça de Rin e depois beijou sua testa.

Minutos depois ambos dormiam tranquilamente. Abraçados...

- Para sempre com Sesshoumaru-sama... – Disse a princesa balbuciando as palavras.

- Sempre. – Retribuiu o Lorde entre delírios.

_Mudaram as estações..._

_Nada mudou,_

_Mas eu sei que alguma coisa aconteceu_

_Ta tudo assim tão diferente._

O novo casal estava se descobrindo. Descobrindo seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Não é apenas o impulso ou atração física. Eles realmente se _amavam. _Mas, ainda não estava claro esse sentimento. Eles não conheciam a frase: "Eu te amo", mas conheciam algo que poucos percebiam. A vontade de estarem juntos para sempre de proteger e cuidar um do outro...

_Mas nada conseguir mudar_

_O que ficou_

_Quando eu penso em alguém só penso em você_

_E aí, então, estamos bem_

Duas crianças no mundo se descobrindo. Descobrindo o amor. Descobrindo que a felicidade existe. Ambos sofreram de alguma forma em outra época. Ambos reagiram diferentes a diferente situação. Agora, o fato de estarem juntos se descobrindo vai fazer com que ambos tomem rumos diferentes àqueles que eles estavam destinados.

_Mesmo com tantos motivos_

_Pra deixar tudo com está_

_Nem desistir, nem tentar_

_Agora tanto faz..._

_Estamos indo de volta pra casa..._

Agora, eles podiam dizer que eram um corpo. Uma alma, um ser. Diferente da raça e do nível de vida.

Sempre...

É pra sempre.

A noite passa. As estrelas brilham e a lua muda de fase. Porém aquilo que eles sentiam um pelo outro era amor.

Amor não passa. É eterno. Para sempre...

Só precisavam descobrir isso.

* * *

><p>A passos apresados, Lua-sama caminhava de um lado para o outro desesperada. Precisava, urgentemente, fazer algo. Tudo estava mudando de foco. Tudo estava errado.<p>

- O Rubi. Eu tenho que pegar o Rubi. Ah! A chave do Jardim. Mas, se não estar com a _anta_ da Rin, onde estará? Com Xavier? Ah moleque _safado_! – Ela andava e mexia os cabelos.

Nenhuma de suas poções havia dado certo. Tentaram ressuscitar Naraku e Kagura, mas foi em vão.

Agora ela precisava mais que urgente, entrar no jardim e terminar sua ambição. E teria que fazer tudo, tudo sozinha!

- Nem que eu tenha que separar esses dois de alguma forma. E já sei como! – Parou e voltou a olhar a imagem que se formava em sua bola de cristal. Uma visão do futuro próximo.

Duas almas...

Duas vidas...

Uma tragédia.

Lua riu maleficamente de seu plano. Agora ia tudo dá certo para ela.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

**Poxa :/ senti falta de alguns leitores. Abandonaram-me? i.i Foi frustrante. **

**Apertem no botão azul ai. Não custa nada. i.i Reviews, por favor!**

**\/**


	12. Novo Amanhecer  Parte I

**Disclaimer... **Okay! Todos sabem que não pertence a mim. Somente a Rumiko Takahashi. *suspira cansada* ¬¬'.

**Nota da autora:** A história vai tomar um novo rumo! Com mais aventura e romance e espero que gostem, peço perdão pela demora, fiz uma promessa a mim mesma e tal... xD Estou melhor e postei, espero que tenham gostado, boa leitura. :D

**Agradecendo as review's (\o/): Isis Silvermoon, Bárbara Rettore, juliana, Tei-chan, Rei Eve Kovik, Glauciane santos, Pamila, misa-chan, Anny Taishou, Rinzinha-chan, Ma Cherie s2, lilica.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jardim Secreto <strong>

**Capítulo XII: Novo Amanhecer - Parte I.**

Lua-sama já estava devidamente irritada! Precisava esclarecer para si mesma algumas coisas que estavam ficando sem foco em seus planos. O que queria na verdade? Por que fazia o que fazia? Para obter o quê? Ficou lá imaginando coisas... Ficou imaginando, simplesmente. Depois de muito pensar chegou a seguinte conclusão:

- Para quê quero tanto o Rubi? Lógico, para ganhar mais poder, ser a imperatriz do mundo inteiro. Ser bela... – olhou-se no espelho e viu uma imagem distorcida no espelho. – Ser bela de verdade. Ter juventude. Ser bonita de verdade. Ser desejada. Amada...

Apesar dos cabelos claros como fios de ouro, pele branca como neve e olhos azuis como mar. Essa não era sua verdadeira forma. Sua pele era manchada devido a uma queimadura que tivera na infância, cabelos negros que estavam secos e quebrados, a pele não era branca, ela era "amarela". Baixa e muito, muito magra.

A bruxa virou o rosto. Ver sua imagem refletida lhe trazia muita dor. Virou o corpo por inteiro e pegou sua bola de cristal. Na bola brilhante refletia a imagem de Rin e Sesshoumaru juntos. Felizes, amando-se...

Engoliu a própria saliva amarga.

_Ela não ia ficar com tudo. Ela não ia._ - Pensou.

- Eu vou tomar tudo dela. Vou fazer com que se arrependa amargamente de ter nascido. Que os deuses diminuam seus dias de vida, _Hime Rin_! – falou devidamente irritada. – Você não vai ser feliz. Você é só uma camponesa. Uma humana comum. Não merece privilégios. Não mesmo. – balbuciou as palavras. – O "para sempre acaba". Você vai vê. – Ela deixou a bola de cristal num canto e voltou a algumas poções e ao plano inicial. Dominar o mundo.

O que ela ia fazer?

Ia ser perigoso, mas ia fazer.

Ia separar Sesshoumaru de Rin. Como? Ela ia tomar o lugar de Hime Rin. Ia apagar a memória dele e dela. Separá-los. Ia fazer com ele não se lembrassem um do outro. Como nunca houvessem se conhecido. Qualquer coisa valia. Se fosse só para separá-los tudo valia.

Como ia fazer? Ainda não sabia ao certo.

- Que inveja eu tenho de você Hime Rin! O Jardim é seu. Infelizmente isso eu não poderei te tirar, mas Sesshoumaru e toda felicidade que você tem eu irei tirar. É meu o Rubi, é meu o Jardim. Sua intrometida! – Chorava enquanto fazia algumas poções mágicas.

Certamente Lua-sama tinha algum segredo. Certamente, seu passado era trágico e infeliz.

* * *

><p>Os primeiros raios de sol vinham como fendas pelas copas das árvores. Um raio de sol, em especial, foi de encontro ao rosto pálido de Sesshoumaru, o mesmo – irritado com tal fenômeno – abriu lentamente os olhos, devidamente, irritado e devido a luz intensa do sol seus olhos ficaram mais claros do que já eram e seu rosto ficou iluminado dando-lhe uma aparência divina. Os lábios estavam entreabertos e rosados, uma das mãos cobria vagamente os olhos protegendo-lhe do sol.<p>

Virou o corpo seminu para admirar a bela donzela que dormia _em seus braços_.

O rosto dela estava sereno e bem iluminado devido ao – _maldito_ – sol. A parte de cima do seu kimono – um pouco manchado de sangue – cobria-lhe praticamente o corpo todo, os cabelos estavam jogados para trás e as mãozinhas unidas na altura do queixo. _Linda!_

Ela sorria em seus sonhos secretos.

- Rin! – chamou-a sem tocá-la com sua voz grossa e indiferente. Mas, não ouve resposta. Suspirou e levantou-se para vestir-se. – Como dorme. Como humanos conseguem dormir tanto? – fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça negativamente e depois pegou partes de suas roupas que estavam jogadas pelo lugar.

As imagens da noite anterior ainda estavam lúcidas em sua mente. Deveria se arrepender? Não, não podia se arrepender! Nunca passou uma noite tão prazerosa com qualquer outra. Apesar de simples foi feito com _sentimento. _Aquilo era novo para ele e ao mesmo tempo esquisito.

Terminou de botar o kimono – mesmo rasgado e manchado – e fez o laço do _obi _amarelo, porém não colocou a armadura. Não servia para nada mesmo, a mesma estava toda quebrada. Cobriu Rin com o kimono dela e tentou pegar o seu _fluffy_, mas hesitou. Mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou a mão – com que iria pegar o _fluffy _– e voltou a ficar ereto.

- E agora? – falou num sussurro arqueando uma sobrancelha. Seu _fluffy _servia de "travesseiro" para jovem Rin.

Cruzou os braços e sentou de baixo de outra árvore. Iria esperar Rin ter a boa vontade de acordar.

_Paciência! Aja paciência para esperar._

Enquanto isso, o vento soprava levantando alguns fios de seu cabelo sedoso. Admirou a donzela e olhou para outro ponto na floresta.

Tinha que pensar em como agir a partir de agora.

Tudo ia ser diferente.

- E... Agora? – Repetiu para si mesmo. – E agora, Sesshomaru? – voltou a olhar a donzela que dormia tranquilamente.

Iria assumir Rin ou jogá-la no vento? _Eis a questão._

- Eu com uma humana? Isso é totalmente contraditório. Estou-me _contradizendo_. – passou as mãos no rosto e depois voltou a cruzar os braços. – No entanto, não posso deixá-la só. Eu a desejo, eu a quero de verdade. Nunca pensei que chegaria a esse ponto. – suspirou e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Estava muito pior do que ele imaginava.

- _Fraco! _Não consegue resistir aos caprichos de uma humana! – sussurrou olhando fixo para Rin.

* * *

><p>Frio.<p>

Como o outono conseguia ser mais frio que até mesmo o próprio inverno?

Só de pensar dava calafrios.

Pedro assoprava as mãos tentando esquentá-la. Estava sol – por incrível que pareça – muito sol. Só que o clima... Ele não sabia explicar. Ainda tinha névoa no ar. As folhas de algumas árvores ainda caíam no meio da trilha. Tinha raios de sol, mas estava frio e pronto!

Pedro tinha como missão matar aquela criança que uma vez encontrara. Não tinha noção de onde poderia está o pivete. Desistiu de sua busca e foi para o litoral.

A brisa marítima era fria. As palmeiras resistiam quanto podiam aquele frio que estava avassalando tudo, as ondas quebravam logo e antes de chegarem à praia. – suspirou – queria tanto voltar a fazer o que fazia. Ser somente um caçador de tesouros e um desenhista profissional.

Lembrou-se de Irie. – _Maldito Francês – _que lhe prometera tanta coisa. Agora, estava ali para matá-lo, mas alguém já tinha feito isso por ele. – suspirou novamente, cansado – era melhor não se lembrar do passado.

Avistou um grupo de tripulantes e marinheiros que trabalhavam arduamente.

Caixas e caixas.

O que eles estavam fazendo?

- Capangas do Irie! Só pode ser. – falou o jovem visivelmente irritado.

Como era um yokai e estava com fome... Fez o mesmo que seus "amigos" vampiros de Portugal faziam durante a noite...

- To morrendo de fome! – Falou com malícia.

Correu o mais rápido que podia. Com seu chicote matou a todos. Correu pelo mar chegando ao navio. Pessoas, escravos trabalhavam intensamente, mas num piscar de olhos todos já haviam morrido.

- Hoje o banquete será bom. – Sorriu maleficamente. Pegou um cadáver fresco devorou-lhe.

_Canibal._

E daí? Queria comer. Não ia ficar na floresta para comer "bichinhos". Queria comida de verdade. Carne de verdade. _Carne humana._

Depois de muito tempo e da alimentação completa, Pedro destruiu tudo. O navio de carga e as pólvoras. Os marinheiros de carne dura e as caixas cheias de armas. Serviço terminado! Agora sim ia procurar o pivete. Estava com a energia total.

Limpou o cantinho da boca melado de sangue com sua língua e respirou fundo.

- É hoje que eu saio matando! – sua expressão era maléfica e vingativa.

_Uma grande explosão se fez atrás de si._

E se fosse possível, Pedro saiu correndo velozmente pela densa floresta.

A chave do Jardim Secreto estava no pescoço de Pedro presa por um fio negro de barbante. Enquanto o mesmo corria pela floresta em alta velocidade o cordão ia se soltando aos poucos do seu pescoço e quando Pedro passou por um lago o cordão caiu e com ele a chave do Jardim que agora estava no fundo do lago de água verde. O mesmo lago onde, uma vez, Rin encontrara a chave.

Com os nervos a flor da pele e o faro bem apurado, Pedro encontrou Xavier. Dentro de uma casinha no meio do campo e com ele, mais duas criaturas. Não importava ia matar a todos. Tanta era a fúria de Pedro que fizeram seus olhos ficassem vermelhos.

- Olá, pivete! – Falou arrombando a porta e vendo o pequeno garoto de cabelos dourados muito machucado se segurando em um gnomo de chapéu vermelho e pontudo.

* * *

><p>O sol já estava bem no alto quando Rin acordou. Um pouco nervosa e perdida.<p>

- Meu corpo dói. – Reclamou ao se levantar e deixar a parte de cima do corpo nu, só os cabelos de seda cobria-lhe os seios.

Olhou para ou lado e para o outro. Sentia muita dor.

- Uma Princesa Adormecida! Bom dia! – Saudou Sesshoumaru com classe na frente da Rin.

- Er... Hum... Er... Hum... Bom dia... – Falou sussurrando e virando o rosto na tentativa de desviar do olhar penetrante de Sesshoumaru.

- É melhor cobrir-se. – Olhou indiscretamente para os seios de Rin. O que fez a princesa ficar muito vermelha e cobrir a parte com as mãos.

- Por favor, vire-se. Quero me trocar. – Falou muito envergonhada.

- Por quê? Já a vi, nua. Não tem porque se sentir envergonhada, principalmente depois de ontem à noite. – Disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Er... – balbuciou. – É... É diferente. Estava escuro e... E-E quase n-não dava para vê. – gaguejou enquanto falava. – P-Por favor, vire-se. – O encarou muito vermelha.

O Lorde somente sorriu. Vê Rin muito envergonhada era realmente uma coisa divertida.

- Não. – Respondeu indiferente.

- Isso n-não é um jogo. – irritou-se. – Eu quero mudar de roupa. Por favor. – apelou.

- Estava reclamando que seu corpo doía. Por que não deixa eu ajudá-la?

- NÃO! –berrou. – Era brincadeirinha...

- Não me parecia brincadeira. – Falou o Lorde muito sério.

- Feche somente os olhos... – sussurrou baixando a cabeça. – Não está vendo que eu estou envergonhada de está mais frágil do que já sou? – Metaforizou sua frase.

- Por que simplesmente não fala que está com vergonha de está nua na minha frente? – Divertiu-se enquanto a deixava mais sem graça.

- Porque eu estou envergonha. Não percebe? Eu... E-Eu nunca fiquei "nua" ne frente de ninguém do sexo oposto. – Ela encarou-o envergonhada.

- Não tem porque ficar "sem jeito" na minha presença. Não sou nenhum pervertido, sabes muito bem disso. – ele encarava-a sério. – Além do mais. Devia se acostumar. Ou acha que o que eu fiz ontem eu fiz por fazer? Pensas que eu vou deixá-la? Fazer-te de minha concubina? De minha escrava? Não sou nenhum monstro.

- Sesshoumaru-sama... – Falou num sussurro ainda segurando os seios e encolhida no _fluffy _dele.

- Vou respeitar sua vontade. – Educadamente, o jovem Lorde levantou-se e virou-se. Deixou que a princesa se trocasse.

Rin levantou-se deixando o corpo nu a mostra. Pegou seu kimono e vestiu.

Alguma coisa estava diferente em Sesshoumaru. Seu jeito de falar, de como falava com ela. – sorriu discretamente – Apesar de tudo estava gostando de se sentir assim... _Amada. _

- Rin? – chamou.

- Sim? – Disse a princesa enquanto arrumava o obi do kimono.

- Ainda pensa em fugir? Em liberdade? Em seguir sua vida como _humana_? – Era possível perceber um tom melancólico em sua voz calma e suave.

- Do que está falando? Não entendo. – andou até onde estava o Lorde e ficou de frente para ele. – Estou pronta. Aonde iremos?

- Esqueça. São coisas da minha mente. – suspirou e a olhou de forma "carinhosa" e pegou o seu fluffy – Voltaremos para o castelo.

Sesshoumaru virou-se e baixou.

- Suba! – ordenou. – Será mais rápido.

- Er... Hum... – Rin ficou sem fala.

- Pare de balbuciar palavras sem sentido e suba, obedeça-me! Rápido! Ah-Un não está aqui para te carregar. – Ordenou mais autoritário.

- C-Claro! – Sem hesitar Rin subiu nas costas de Sesshoumaru.

Rin encostou a cabeça no ombro de Sesshoumaru e aproveitou a viagem super confortável que estava tendo. Nunca imaginou que isso um dia poderia acontecer. Nunca imaginou que poderia realmente ser correspondida pelo Sesshoumaru e também não adivinhou que aquela admiração toda que sentia por ele poderia se transformar em algo que nem ela sabia descrever direito.

Um sentimento novo e confortável.

- O que será do nosso futuro agora? – Ela perguntou em delírios enquanto os dois voavam sobre a floresta.

- Não sei. Não sou um "deus" para saber de tudo... – sorriu discreto. – Quer tocar uma nuvem?

- Nunca toquei numa nuvem...

Sesshoumaru chegou perto de uma nuvem pequena e bem fofinha e pediu para que Rin esticasse a mão. Na hora que Rin tocou na nuvem a mesma se desfez convertendo-se em água.

- Oh! Ela se transformou em água. – Rin ficou admirada.

- É um ciclo. A água evapora transformando-se em nuvem e quando ela está negra caí em forma de chuva...

- Que lindo! Sesshoumaru é um poema?

- Não. É a natureza.. Não é bela? - riu discretamente.

- Sim... Algo te preocupa Sesshoumaru? – Rin perguntou preocupada.

- Não... – falou indiferente e voltou a voar rumo ao castelo.

- Sabe... Sinto que estamos esquecendo algo...

- Humph!

* * *

><p>Pedro aproximou de sua presa cada vez mais...<p>

- Não tenha medo, criança. Não há nada para temer. Vai doer só um pouquinho... – Saliva ácida saía dos lábios de Pedro.

- Xavier, fuja! Nós te damos cobertura. – Falou Jaken apontando o bastão de duas cabeças para Pedro.

- Não se meta yokai sapo. Quer morrer?

- Fuja, Xavier! Fuja! – Disse o gnomo.

Xavier virou beija-flor e saiu pela cozinha rapidamente; mesmo muito ferido.

- Olha o que vocês fizeram! Vão pagar por isso... – Pedro avançou para matar Jaken e o gnomo.

As duas criaturas engoliram a saliva em seco e tentaram se proteger do grande yokai, mas fora em vão. O tal yokai era muito rápido e forte, não entanto que em questão de segundos um breu imenso tomou conta dos olhos de Jaken e do gnomo.

Nenhum barulho a mais.

Nenhuma respiração.

E em frações... E nem meio sangue...

As duas criaturas já estavam mortas...

Sem direto a proteção.

Pedro limpou as garras na sua roupa européia e saiu da casinha atrás de Xavier que voava sem muito rumo pela floresta. O que estava prestes a acontecer agora? Será que Sesshoumaru pressentiu algo? O talvez o vento pudesse levar o cheio de duas almas que foram mortas injustamente. Um novo amanhecer, uma nova aventura... Muitos problemas iriam vir...

_O fim de mais um dia havia chegado... Talvez, o dia seguinte não fosse tão alegre e feliz assim..._

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

**Clique aqui e deixe uma review**

**\/**


	13. Novo Amanhecer  Parte II

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha e sua turma não pertencem a mim. :D**

**Agradecendo as review's: lilica, Rinzinha-chan, nina lopes, Suelly, Isis Silvermoon, Safira Montenegro x, Pamila, Bella Taisho, misa-chan, Bianca Gatto, Elizabeth A, Heloisa Mercy, Nanda Cagni. Vou responder todas as review's por PM e aos que não tem conta pode deixar seu e-mail :D Obrigada por toda força e boa leitura.**

**Nota do capítulo: Contém hentai sutil (eu acho '-') :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Jardim Secreto<strong>

**Capítulo XIII: Novo Amanhecer – parte II**

O jovem Lorde parou enfrente a grande janela de seus aposentos. Olhou a paisagem alaranjada que se fazia no jardim do castelo devido ao outono e fechou os olhos.

_Quem sou eu?_

Questionou-se mentalmente. Fazia duas horas que havia chegado de viagem com Rin. Agora ela dormia tranqüilamente em seu futon. A viagem havia lhe cansado e como ainda estava exausta da noite anterior acabou que adormeceu novamente.

Ele abriu lentamente os olhos e olhou para sua protegida. Tinha tanto que conversar com ela e não sabia nem por onde começar. Analisou a situação mais cedo e perguntou-se porque estava tão mudado.

_Idiota! Agi como um tolo!_

Confirmou em seus pensamentos. De uns tempos para cá ele agia diferente. De uns tempos para cá tudo em si havia mudado...

Sesshoumaru virou o corpo para direção de Rin e foi quando leves flashs de seu passado vieram na mente.

_- O que aconteceu com o seu rosto? - perguntou preocupado._

_Ela apenas sorriu de orelha a orelha. Era muito cativante. Angelical e inocente..._

_- Por que está rindo? Eu só fiz uma pergunta, mas se não quiser responder não tem problema..._

Sesshoumaru sorriu. Fazia tempo que não se lembrava disso...

Com sua elegância e posse o Lorde saiu do dormitório com uma cara um tanto indiferente. Atravessou o corredor a passos lentos e desceu as escadas. Na sala de visitas os yokais trabalhavam arduamente para reconstruir o monumento do castelo recentemente destruído pelo próprio Lorde por causa da luta que travara com Lorde Irie.

E durante um tempo ficou analisando a cena com um olhar no vazio.

- Vejo que minha cria anda muito atordoado por esses dias. O que houve Sesshoumaru? – perguntou a Lady sem cerimônia.

- Desde quando está no meu castelo? Pelo que eu lembre não pedi para você vim para cá. – respondeu.

- Verdade, não pediu. Porém querido, esses seus empregados não sabiam o que fazer, não sabiam se reconstruía o castelo ou esperavam suas ordem e então me adiantei. Ficou bravo?

- Não.

- Agora, diga-me, por que está assim? Por um acaso não sabe o que fazer em relação a humana? – a mãe de Sesshoumaru começou a andar em direção ao jardim do castelo.

Sesshoumaru ficou a analisar sua mãe se movendo e depois a seguiu.

Os dois ficaram de baixo de uma árvore seca se encarando, como se quisessem descobrir o que cada um pensava naquele momento.

- Isso foi muito além dos seus princípios não é mesmo? – ela começou a conversa, porém ele nada respondeu.

A bela dama suspirou fundo, com certeza aquilo seria muito difícil para seu "filhote" e claro que ele nunca iria admitir.

- Vou sugerir que você suma por alguns tempos. Para pensar, refletir e chegar a um das melhores respostas e não decepcionar ninguém, ou seja, nem a você e nem a humana. Não se preocupe eu cuidarei dela.

- Não confio em você. – ele falou rapidamente.

- Você não vai conseguir sozinho. Não está vendo que você trava uma batalha de contradições dentro do seu ser?

- Posso muito bem contornar essa situação sem esforços...

- E porque ainda não o fez...? – o interrompeu.

Sesshoumaru se calou. Também não sabia como iria lhe dar com isso tudo. Porém, com certeza não ia deixar sua "mãe" se meter nesse assunto.

- Aceite minha proposta, é o melhor que você pode fazer. Viajar faz bem para alma. Vai ajudar você colocar os neurônios no lugar.

- Todos irão falar de Rin. Não entende? Não quero que saiam falando de Rin pelos corredores do castelo. - falou friamente.

- Não se preocupe com isso, é um mero detalhe. Admita você se precipitou. Admita, você não tem auto-controle.

- Você não entende. – a olhou fixamente achando seu olhar um tanto estranho.

- Sou sua mãe é meu dever te entender.

- Não se meta na minha vida. Você não sabe de nada. Nunca deixaria Rin sozinha com você. – aumentou o tom de sua voz.

- Sesshoumaru! – repreendeu.

- Saia do meu castelo agora. Você não é minha mãe. Mesmo se fosse não daria essa liberdade toda para se meter na minha vida. – virou-se e seguiu andando para o quarto de onde Rin dormia.

A "mãe" de Sesshoumaru ficou indignada e saiu voando do local, mas não por muito tempo...

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru abriu a porta lentamente e a fechou quando entrou. O Lorde logo percebeu que Rin não estava mais dormindo, ela olhava alguma coisa pela grande janela do aposento.<p>

O seu silêncio o incomodava.

Imóvel, ele recusou-se ir até ela. Com sua postura elegante ele a fitava pelas costas. Admirava-a. Endeusava-a pelo seu charme e cheiro natural que envolvia. Ele não podia, não podia mais bancar o idiota apaixonado. Ele tinha que voltar ao seu mundo real. Ela era humana, sua protegida, nada mais. Queria que fosse assim, mas não era. Rin tinha ganhado um espaço especial no seu coração de gelo.

- Precisamos conversar. – ele iniciou a conversa já relaxado, não podia deixar transparecer seu medo interior que sentia naquele momento.

- Não adianta escolher palavras certas, fale o que tem que falar, não faça rodeios. – ela disse no mesmo tom dele, ou seja, frio e vazio.

- Entenda Rin...

- Eu entendo... – ela o cortou.

Então o silêncio dominou o lugar novamente. Sesshoumaru ainda manteve seu rosto frio e sem expressão enquanto Rin deixava a tristeza transparecesse em sua face.

- Só foi uma noite né? Só uma... Noite essa é a verdade. Sesshoumaru-sama, não quero te forçar a nada... Eu entendo a gravidade da situação e peço desculpas...

- Do que você está falando? Não se precipite Rin...

- Assim como você? Sesshoumaru... – ela sorriu – Foi maravilhosa a nossa noite. Inesquecível...

Sesshoumaru já estava ficando sem paciência com toda aquela ladainha, iria resolver tudo isso agora. Ficou ao lado de Rin e a segurou pelo braço fazendo-a olhar diretamente para ele.

- Este Sesshoumaru nunca seria capaz de te jogar no vento. Este Sesshoumaru não seria covarde ao ponto de te deixar. Se estás do meu lado até hoje foi porque _eu_ quis. Eu não vou te abandonar. Saiba que não foi só uma noite. – ele se aproximou dos lábios dela. – Este Sesshoumaru quer que sua protegida o aceite e entenda que isso é completamente novo para esse ser amargurado.

Rin ficou olhando para ele um pouco assustada e percebendo sua aproximação deixou-se envolver pelo clima que estava se impregnando no local. Fechou os olhos e deixou que Sesshoumaru a beijasse, que a levasse até o paraíso novamente. Não tinha volta. Alguma coisa agora os ligava.

_Laços..._

Ela passou as mãos de forma suave ao redor do pescoço do yokai apertando seu corpo contra o dele num abraço forte e desesperado. O daiyokai retribuiu o abraço passando suas mãos pela cintura da mesma. Rin ficou nas pontas dos pés para que pudesse aproveitar mais ainda o beijo apaixonado que estava recebendo.

O beijo cessou devido a falta de ar de ambos, o Lorde aproveitou que ambos estavam num clima tão amável e a carregou e a levou para o futon a deitando delicadamente. Olhou em seus olhos tão profundos e brilhantes. Tão angelical e puro...

_Se só os tolos sentem isso, então eu acho que sou um deles nesse momento. _

Sesshoumaru tirou uma mecha do cabelo de Rin de seu rosto vermelho e lhe beijou novamente. Nunca havia sido tão sutil e delicado quando se tratava desses assuntos, caso fosse outra pessoa, no caso outra, yokai seria totalmente diferente.

Ele sorria discretamente enquanto tentava desfazer o laço do obi dela. Rin passou uma perna no quadril dele sorrindo maliciosa. Sesshoumaru atracou suas garras no cabelo dela puxando de leve enquanto beijava o pescoço da mesma.

Rin passou os braços pelo pescoço dele arranhando de leve as costas do daiyokai com suas unhas e fazia cócegas com suas pernas na coxa de Sesshoumaru.

Sorriu contente quando finalmente, mesmo embriagado com o cheiro, conseguiu desfazer o obi da hime Rin e por fim tirar o kimono dela. Rin no começo corou, ainda não estava acostumada a ficar nua na frente dele. E inconscientemente ela escondeu os seios com os braços.

- Ainda continua tímida. Adoro isso em você. Esse seu jeito doce e angelical... – falou roucamente enquanto tirava a própria roupa.

Rin virou o rosto para o lado. Apesar de desejar Sesshoumaru, ainda se sentia muito envergonhada quando os dois ficavam juntos nessa situação.

Sesshoumaru virou delicadamente o rosto de Rin para que os dois pudessem se olhar. Sorriu ao ver o rosto da princesa totalmente vermelho e levemente a levantou para ambos pudessem ficar sentados no futon, logo em seguida a beijou segurando seu delicado rosto com uma das mãos. Era intenso, quente e doce. Sesshoumaru nunca imaginou que uma humana pudesse lhe dar tanta paz interior. Avançou um pouco, cessou o beijo e começou a mordiscar o seu pescoço acariciando com os lábios o local.

As carícias iam ficando mais intensas e mais quentes conforme Sesshoumaru avançava na exploração do corpo de Rin. Aquilo deixava os dois excitados. Sesshoumaru começou a brincar com um dos seios de Rin de forma carinhosa a levando a loucura. Deitou a princesa e mordiscou o mamilo direito arrancando outro suspiro adocicado dela só que dessa vez estava mais cheio de prazer e luxúria.

As mãos passavam pelas coxas dela atravessando a cintura, pelo colo e chegando ao rosto para fazer mais um carinho. Sesshoumaru beijou o corpo de Rin de forma carinhosa chegando à sua parte mais sensível. O Lorde explorou o local como se fosse à primeira vez. Brincou com o local fazendo Rin rir e ao mesmo tempo gemer ao temer o toque de seu amado.

- Sesshoumaru-sama... - sua voz saiu falha e rouca.

Sesshoumaru ficou lá brincando com o local, alimentando-se do líquido quente e adocicado que ela lhe apresentava. Nisso ele arrancava suspiros e gemidos de sua princesa.

_Estava tão possessivo naquela hora..._

Totalmente embriagado pelo cheiro que o corpo de Rin exalava e pelo estado de excitação ele afastou as pernas de Rin e penetrou nela. A princesa ainda não estava acostumada, ainda sentia dor quando Sesshoumaru colocava seu membro dentro dela. Todavia, não reclamou.

Ele curvou o corpo para frente ficando encima de Rin a olhando nos olhos fixamente. Ela passou os finos braços em torno do pescoço do yokai e sem pedir permissão ele começou o movimento de vai e vem. No começo devagar, mas aos poucos acelerando. Ela mordia o lóbulo do yokai o chamando pelo nome roucamente dando ao Lorde mais prazer. Ele arranhava levemente suas costas e beijava seu pescoço.

Um ritmo harmônico e vibrante. Entre gemidos e palavras carinhosas ditas por ambos.

- Seu cheiro me deixa embriagado e tonto... Sabe o que isso significa? - dizia balbuciando as palavras.

- Não faço ideia, mas saiba que seus beijos ascendem uma chama forte e ardente dentro do meu ser que parece que nunca vai se cessar... - sua voz saía falha e rouca.

Eles prosseguiam entre gemidos e suspiros, aproveitando cada movimento, brincando com as mãos que passeavam pelo corpo de ambos, com beijos intensos, explorando o corpo de um e outro.

E quando estavam prestes a chegar ao clímax Sesshoumaru acelerou mais ainda e Rin ajudava com os movimentos, quando finalmente chegou Rin soltou um gemido alto cheio de prazer e o yokai depositou sua semente dentro da princesa.

Os dois estavam suados e cansados. Uma explosão de hormônios haviam sido liberados...

Sesshoumaru deitou sua cabeça entre os seios de Rin e ficou a inalar o cheiro agradável mesclado com o seu. Se antes ele tinha alguma dúvida, agora ele tinha total certeza. Ela seria sua eterna Lady.

Ele ouvia claramente os batimentos cardíacos acelerados de Rin. Ela estava sem fôlego, assim como ele.

- Rin... – a chamou.

- O que foi? – perguntou enquanto mexia nos cabelos do yokai.

Ele se levantou rapidamente e puxou Rin consigo. Ele a olhou nos olhos de forma apaixonada e afastou uma mecha chata do seu cabelo que insistia ficar onde no devia.

- Só vai doer um pouquinho... Mas, não se preocupe... – ele anunciou.

- O-O que você vai fazer? – perguntou nervosa. Suas pernas tremiam, estavam um pouco sem forças e se sentia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

Sesshoumaru sem dizer mais nada chegou perto do local e a marcou, uma mordida profunda e que inseria na princesa parte de seu sangue. Agora todos saberiam que Rin tinha um dono e que não poderia ser tocada por mais ninguém. Sangue yokai corria por suas veias agora.

_Ela pertencia a ele, oficialmente..._

O impacto foi muito grande para Rin, a mesma não resistiu e desmaiou nos braços fortes de Sesshoumaru.

O Lorde já prevendo isso a deitou no futon e colocou o lençol para cobri-la. Ficou um tempo a admirar a beleza de, agora, sua Lady e colocou suas roupas.

Podia sentir o aroma doce de flores de Rin impregnado no seu kimono. Sorriu distraidamente e saiu do cômodo.

* * *

><p>Chegando na sala do seu palácio percebeu que poucos empregados ainda continuavam trabalhando finalizando uns meros detalhes.<p>

- Sesshoumaru-sama! – chamou uma das criadas de Rin.

Ele a olhou e esperou que a mesma continuasse.

- Recebemos um telegrama. Anônimo. Dizendo que Jaken-sama está morto numa casa no meio da floresta das terras do norte.

O yokai surpreendeu-se. Lembrou-se que ele ia cuidar de Rin durante sua batalha contra Irie, mas...

Um flash veio quase que de supetão em sua mente.

- _Sabe... Sinto que estamos esquecendo algo..._

Sim! Eles estavam esquecendo algo. De Jaken.

- Cuide de Rin. – ordenou a empregada e logo em seguida saiu com toda sua velocidade atrás de Jaken rumo das terras do norte.

* * *

><p>Rin abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Ainda enxergava tudo turvo e embaçado. Sentou-se e esfregou os olhos.<p>

- Ahhh não. Aconteceu de novo! – falou.

- Creio que não vá mais acontecer... Ele não voltará a te ver...

Rin levantou a cabeça para ver a mãe de Sesshoumaru na sua frente de pé e com os braços cruzados.

- Senhora...

De repente a mãe de Sesshoumaru transformou-se em outra pessoa.

- Quem é você? – perguntou.

- Chamo-me Lua-sama. Prazer, Hime Rin... – a bela mulher estava com uma bola de cristal em suas mãos e sua expressão era assustadora.

- O que você quer? – perguntou assustada se encolhendo nos lençóis.

- Nada extraordinário... – sorriu maleficamente enquanto se aproximava a passos lentos da figura indefesa a sua frente.

Uma luz branca começou a aparecer no local. Rin estava muito assustada e não sabia o que fazer, começou a olhar para os lados a procura de alguma resposta.

- Pare já! – ordenou Xavier chegando ao local e imobilizando a bruxa.

- Xavier! – disse Rin.

- Rin! Vá embora! Saía do castelo, fuja! Ela vai matar você! Eu vou te dar cobertura, corra para floresta, suma, ela não pode te encontrar.

Rin balançou a cabeça afirmando ao pedido, colocou o kimono de qualquer forma e saiu do quarto de Sesshoumaru muito rápido enquanto Xavier paralisava a bruxa. Antes de descer as escadas do castelo viu que seu quarto estava intacto, entrou rapidamente e procurou pelo Rubi que tinha guardado lá. Por sorte o encontrou. Pegou a jóia e colocou no pescoço enquanto corria atrás de uma saída, sabia que aquela jóia ia lhe proteger.

Afinal, por onde andava Sesshoumaru? Não tinha o visto em canto nenhum. Será que a bruxa tinha falado a verdade ao dizer que ele nunca iria aparecer? Não! Ela estava mentindo! Ele ia sim aparecer. Rin saiu do castelo passando por todos os empregados, alguns lhe chamavam, mas não dava atenção. Alguns minutos depois um grande clarão cobriu totalmente o castelo matando a todos ali, inclusive Xavier.

Rin corria sem rumo pela floresta, não sabia para onde ir. Só sabia que tinha que correr, correr para longe, para longe daquela ameaça.

Certamente ela não ia ficar com o Sesshoumaru, algo dentro do seu coração dizia que naquela manhã fora a última vez que vira seu Lorde...

- Sesshoumaru-sama... – falou sem fôlego enquanto corria sem rumo.

_O destino estava sendo muito cruel com a felicidade dela..._

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

- Queria agradecer a** Srta Kagome Taisho**, por ter me dado um empurrãozinho no hentai. Obrigada amiga! :)

**Clique aqui e deixe seu comentário, não precisa de conta :D**

**\/**


	14. Em sentidos opostos

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não é meu! É dela e ponto final u.ú.

**Agradecendo as review's: Nanda Cagni, Juliana, Glauciane santos, Princesa Rin, misa-chan, Bella Taisho, Isis Silvermoon, lilica, Rinzinha-chan, Safira Montenegro x, Elizabeth A.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jardim Secreto<strong>

**Capítulo XIV: Em sentidos opostos.**

Rin corria desesperadamente pela floresta, afinal não sabia para onde estava indo. Ela olhava para os lados assustada, procurando um lugar para se esconder, algum porto seguro, mesmo sabendo estar longe do castelo, pois já caminhava há horas. Hime Rin correu tanto que não viu que tropeçou numa raiz de uma árvore. Caiu no chão de cara sujando-se totalmente pelo barro úmido.

O que estava acontecendo? Uma reviravolta inesperada. Mais cedo estava nos braços de Sesshoumaru tão bem e de repente lá estava ela perdida na floresta totalmente sem rumo e desolada. Sentou-se sobre os joelhos e fitou suas mãos sujas de lama. Não hesitou em esconder algumas lágrimas que queriam sair de seu rosto. Os soluços eram absorvidos pela floresta que ventava naquele momento, um vento frio de fim de outono.

Parecia até que as gotinhas enormes de suas lágrimas iam se transformar em uma perigosa chuva e seus soluços em trovões. – fechou os olhos enquanto as grandes gotas salgadas saltavam de seus olhos tristes...

Rin abriu os olhos para perceber que o Rubi em seu pescoço brilhava num vermelho intenso que cobria o espaço em sua volta com a luz fascinante. Aquilo aquecia o pobre coração deprimido de Rin, como se enxugasse as lágrimas de sofrimento que brotavam dos olhos dela, mas de repente a luz parou de ofuscar no local.

A princesa olhou a trilha a sua frente e mostrou um grande sorriso, não ia fugir, ia atrás de Sesshoumaru e pedir para ele matar aquela bruxa, para acabar de vez com essa separação a toda hora e poder aproveitar mais os momentos com seu amado.

Rin levantou-se empolgada segurando firmemente o Rubi.

- Não vou ficar com medo! Não vou! – falou confiante e saiu correndo.

No alto de uma árvore, perto de Rin, uma figura escondida pela penumbra a observava atentamente como se estivesse analisando a nova criatura que surgiu no local. Quando Rin começou a correr pela floresta a figura misteriosa a seguiu com o olhar e depois sumiu como num flash de luz.

* * *

><p>O vento batia de leste para o oeste quando Sesshoumaru pousou no chão. Havia chegado rapidamente ao local informado pela criada de seu castelo, vira uma casa arrombada no meio do campo aberto e em passos lentos o Lorde entrou no local e ficou totalmente surpreso ao ver que a casa estava toda revirada, como se uma luta tivesse acontecido ali. Viu seu servo morto no chão e ao lado dele uma criatura estranha a seu olhar.<p>

Tirou a Tenseiga da bainha e se concentrou para ver as criaturas do outro mundo. Viu que as pequenas criaturas rondavam o corpo de Jaken e do outro ser, pareciam que já iam levar as almas deles para o outro mundo, pois as almas dos dois estavam acorrentadas, então rapidamente levantou a espada e por fim cortar os seres invisíveis ressuscitando as duas criaturas.

Colocou a espada novamente na bainha e fechou os olhos, um pouco irritado. Como que Jaken se deixou falecer? Só fez atrapalhar seu momento tão _agradável _com Rin.

- Jaken! – chamou autoritário.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! – falou o servo com lágrimas de emoção nos olhos. – Mi Lorde estava tão preocupado comigo que veio conferir de perto se eu estava bem. Eu devo minha fiel servidão. – curvou-se diante do mestre. – Sesshoumaru-sama obrigado por se lembrar de mim! Obrigado! Arigato! – o sapo reverenciava o Lorde sem necessidade.

O Lorde olhou para o servo indiferente e... Não! Ele não precisava saber que ele tinha "_esquecido_" dele e que se não fosse uma serva de seu palácio com um telegrama anônimo nunca teria chegado a tempo ou no mínimo sentido falta do pequeno sapo irritante.

- Vamos! – virou e saiu da pequena casa.

Jaken já estava saindo da pequena casa quando olhou para trás e viu que o gnomo se levantara um pouco tonto.

- Para mim eu tinha morrido... Será que estou em um mundo paralelo?

- E morreu e não está em um mundo paralelo, essa é a realidade, foi Meu Lorde Sesshoumaru que nos salvou, você deve devoção eterna por ele ter tido compaixão por sua alma. – falou esnobe.

Uma gota na testa do gnomo se formou juntamente com uma cara esquisita de quem não estava entendendo absolutamente nada.

- Oi? – perguntou.

- Jaken! – Sesshoumaru chamou já bem distante da casa.

- Olha, eu tenho que ir, aposto que Rin-sama já se encontra bem e no palácio de Sesshoumaru-sama. Não preciso mais ficar aqui... – fechou os olhos arrogantemente e saiu com o nariz empinado. – Tchau, até mais ver.

- Eu só peço uma coisa! – chamou a criatura. – Não deixe que Rin fique andando sozinha pela floresta, por favor.

- Eu me lembrarei disso! – Jaken se pronunciou despreocupado. – Sesshoumaru-sama! Espere por mim! – gritou para o Lorde.

O gnomo baixou a cabeça tendo uma sensação muito ruim. Aquilo não era nada bom, nada bom...

Já voando acima das copas das árvores correndo em direção ao Oeste, Sesshoumaru olhou para Jaken que se segurava em seu _fluffy. _Queria logo chegar ao castelo e ver como estava sua tão adorável humana e companheira, mas apesar da aparente tranqüilidade que demonstrava o seu peito contraía e aquilo não era nada bom.

Ignorou o fato e apresou o voo.

* * *

><p>Já no caminho oposto, dentro da floresta, debaixo das copas, Rin corria na esperança de se encontrar com seu Lorde, mas mal sabia que corria para o nordeste da região. Estava totalmente perdida e sem senso de direção.<p>

Rin correu tanto que parou do lado de uma árvore e se apoiou. Estava muito cansada. Com fome, com sono, desnutrida, queria logo voltar para o castelo. Respirou fundo, tomou fôlego e continuou a correr, mesmo que seus pés estivessem gritando de dor, por estarem em carne viva, ela ia continuar, não iria perder as esperanças. Alguma coisa dentro dela lhe dava energia e força para continuar a correr por horas ainda.

Já estava escurecendo quando parou perto de um precipício, não era muito alto e não era rochoso, mas era muito escorregadio, um morro. Estava num beco sem saída, pois quando olhou para trás viu que havia uma pessoa por de trás de uma penumbra da árvore. Como não percebeu que estava sendo perseguida? O seu coração acelerou descompassado como se a qualquer momento pudesse explodir, estava com muito, muito medo mesmo.

- Quem é você? – perguntou, mas certamente não queria saber a resposta.

Os olhos do yokai foram os primeiros a se destacar na sombra, um intenso olhar âmbar assim como de seu lorde, mas algo dizia e lhe tocava o coração que não era o Sesshoumaru.

- Quem é você? Apareça! – retornou a perguntar com mais firmeza na voz, mas no fundo estava morrendo de medo. Sabia disso!

- Não se lembra de mim? Princesa... – falou o yokai saindo da sombra.

Rin involuntariamente deu um passo para trás, quebrando umas pequenas pedras soltas e quase caindo do barranco. Pedro apareceu assustando a princesa que estava muito nervosa...

- Não acredito que não se lembra de mim... Nós nos esbarramos na floresta uma vez, ou se esqueceu?

- Sinto muito, mas não lembro. – Rin balançava a cabeça negativamente para os lados, mas quando olhou nos olhos do yokai e que viu suas roupas esquisitas, seu cabelo, tudo isso a sua frente teve uma leve recordação.

~*~*~*~* Flashback On *~*~*~*~

_Ela balançou a cabeça na tentativa de afastar os pensamentos negativos da mente e nisso acabou esbarrando em alguém._

_- Perdão! Estou aflita e muito nervosa. Tenho que encontrar uma pessoa urgente. – Ela falou olhando a pessoa a sua frente._

_- Senhorita! – o cavalheiro de olhos dourados e cabelos negros a cumprimentou. – Tudo bem. Acontece!_

_Ele a viu..._

_Ele a admirou profundamente encantando-se com a beleza pura da jovem a sua frente._

_- Posso ajudá-la? – Falou boquiaberto e com os olhos arregalados._

_- Não, não pode! – seu nervosismo não passava. – Licença! – Ela acabou saindo correndo sumindo da vista do jovem._

~*~*~*~* Flashback Off *~*~*~*~

Sim! Ela se lembrava vagamente daquele ser, daqueles olhos tão intensos como o sol, das roupas estranhas e do cabelo negro e rebelde. Mas, ia fazer de conta que não se lembrava, sentia que ele não era confiante.

Rin balançou a cabeça tentando encontrar uma saída para aquilo. Então, viu o yokai se aproximar, mais e mais dela olhando-a fixamente.

- Por favor, não tenha medo de mim. Não farei nada se você não quiser... – falou sutil.

- Obrigada! Por favor, não se aproxime, por favor, vá embora! Eu sei me cuidar... – falou nervosa.

- Não me parece! Parece que está em apuros, posso saber o que faz a vagar por uma floresta tão perigosa? Sabia que estamos perto das terras do norte, cara princesa? Sabe o quando perigosa é aquela floresta? – parou de andar e cruzou os braços.

Sim, ela sabia, conhecia por de mais aquelas terras... Mas, aquela não era a questão...

Rin sentia que se não se equilibrasse no pequeno espaço que a limitava iria cair. Olhou para o barranco e engoliu em seco, não queria morrer, não agora, não podia, porque Sesshoumaru certamente não poderia trazê-la de volta a vida com a Tenseiga, novamente.

- Perto das terras do norte? – sussurrou. – _Como é possível? Droga! Eu me perdi totalmente pela floresta! – _pensou.

- Por que está tão nervosa princesa? Eu já disse, não mordo! – falou com um sotaque sutil e encantador.

Rin engoliu em seco, aqueles olhos âmbares, lembrava tanto Sesshoumaru, seu Sesshoumaru. Seus momentos felizes com ele, embora poucos... Desde daqueles cinco anos que passara ficara pouco com seu Lorde. As lágrimas começaram a sair timidamente. Por que estava chorando? Por que estava se sentindo tão estranha? Tão fraca e solitária, como se parte de sua alma tivesse voado para longe, para outro lado. É! Outro lado! Porque as terras do oeste ficavam para outra direção e sua outra metade era Sesshoumaru.

Rin colocou a mão no pescoço, podia ainda sentir uma pequena dorzinha naquela região. É verdade! Ele havia lhe marcado, sem nenhum aviso prévio. Logo depois de fazerem... _Amor._

_- Amor... _– deixou que a palavra escapasse de seus lábios involuntariamente. Como se o outro yokai não tivesse ali. Estava tão perdida em suas lembranças e em seus pensamente que nem se lembrava e nem se importava com nada ao seu redor.

Pedro percebeu, o cheiro dela estava diferente e aquele aroma virginal não era mais o mesmo, algum yokai a tinha marcado e aquilo o enfureceu. A bela donzela já pertencia a outro! Havia chegado tarde de mais! – _Não! _– falou a si mesmo! Isso não ia ficar assim! Ele a queria!

Avançou os passos pesados indo em direção a donzela perdida.

- Que péssimo companheiro você tem! Abandona-te num lugar propício a desastre! Certamente, humana, escolhera mal seu yokai! Deixou-se enfeitiçar somente porque estás apaixonada, hein? – ficou na frente dela agarrando-lhe o braço.

Rin estava amedrontada, serrou os olhos com força tentando, inutilmente, sair das garras daquele ser nada confiável.

- Solte-me! Solte-me! – suplicou.

- É pra soltar? Tem certeza? – o yokai, irritado com o cheiro do outro yokai no corpo da moça, flutuou até onde não havia mais chão e soltou Rin.

Rin arregalou os olhos e gritou enquanto caía no barranco. Rolou morro a baixo e no final da descida bateu levemente a cabeça abrindo um pequeno corte e com a dor que sentia acabou desmaiando.

Era de noite e na floresta o silêncio era mortal e uma humana totalmente perdida e inconsciente estava no pé de um morro totalmente desacordada...

Pedro estava com muita fúria, o cheiro do yokai mesclado com o da humana era familiar, mas não vinha a mente nesse momento. O yokai viu o céu com poucas estrelas e saiu voando dali.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru pousou levemente no chão quando percebeu que todos no castelo estavam mortos... Aquilo, por algum motivo encheu seu coração de angustia. Todos seus servos mortos, como se suas almas tivessem sido arrancadas de seus corpos a força, pois fisicamente nada havia acontecido com eles.<p>

Inseguro, o jovem lorde adentrou o castelo correndo pelos corredores apresado indo em direção ao seu cômodo, abriu a porta e somente viu um garoto morto no piso de madeira do quarto. Havia alguns sinais de luta, mas não havia sangue...

- Rin não está aqui... – sussurrou.

Era magia... Só podia ser. Onde estava sua pupila?

Voou para fora do castelo quebrando a janela do quarto e olhou para o castelo. Todos mortos, mas quem? Quem entrou no seu castelo e fez essa destruição? Seu feudo era o mais seguro, era o mais protegido. Certamente o infeliz iria pagar muito caro por isso. Muito caro.

Tirou novamente Tenseiga da bainha e se concentrou. Já fizera isso uma vez no submundo, quando foi salvar Rin. Tenseiga pulsou ao toque do seu dono e começou a reunir energias...

Fechou os olhos se concentrando e uma grande luz começou a brotar da espada, empinou-a e lançou o feche de luz sobre o castelo, ressuscitando todos ali num só golpe. Guardou a espada e entrou no castelo novamente tentando achar inutilmente o cheiro de Rin no meio de todo alvoroço que os empregados faziam por estarem confusos, não ia dar explicações a eles, certamente Jaken faria isso por ele.

Por fim, chegou ao jardim... Andou até a ponte e ficou um pouco decepcionado, não encontrara Rin, será que haviam a raptado? Não! Iria atrás dela agora mesmo e quando estava prestes a voar um garoto o chamou.

O lorde olhou sobre o ombro e...

~*~*~*~* Flashback On*~*~*~*~

_O dragão de duas cabeças voou muito rápido chegando nos limites das terras do Oeste e como meio que nada surpreso Sesshoumaru já estava os esperando lá paralisado e os olhando fixamente. Ah-Un desceu e ficou de frente para o Lorde aborrecido._

_- Quem é você? – Perguntou o nobre para o menino._

_- Sou Xavier. Encontrei essa jovem machucada no meio da estrada. – Falou nervoso, mas confiante._

_Sesshoumaru foi até Rin e viu que ela estava bem machucada. A pegou no colo e levou para dentro do castelo._

_- Já pode ir! Humano... – Falou de costas para o Xavier. E sem hesitar o menino foi embora._

~*~*~*~* Flashbach Off *~*~*~*~

- Xavier? – ariscou o nome.

- Rin não foi raptada! – disse como se tivesse lido os pensamentos do yokai – Eu a mandei correr para floresta. Já que... – hesitou em falar, havia muita coisa em jogo. – Já que... Uma bruxa a perseguia. Queria matar princesa Rin. – o garoto baixou a cabeça. – Eu tentei matar a bruxa, mas ela virou o feitiço contra mim e todos do seu castelo, eu sinto muito. – apertou os punhos com força.

Sesshoumaru pousou encima da ponte e olhou o garoto, mesmo na luz turva da noite.

- Por que uma bruxa faria isso com Rin? Não acredito que ela tenha inimigos! – jogou uma indireta para o pequeno humano.

Porém, Xavier conteve-se.

- Não sei de nada, senhor...

- Sabe aonde ela poderia ter ido, qual caminho seguiu? – não ia arrancar nada do infeliz nessa situação.

Xavier levantou a cabeça e olhou para o Lorde.

- Em direção ao norte, supostamente. – apontou. – É só uma suposição.

- Não sei o porquê, mas acho que você sabe de mais coisa do que eu possa imaginar.

Xavier engoliu em seco, é verdade! Sesshoumaru não sabia da aventura que Rin teve na época que estava com a chave do Jardim Secreto. Que agora... Provavelmente estava esquecido... Já que a princesa fizera o favor de perder a chave.

- Vamos! – ordenou o Lorde. Logo Xavier estava o seguindo, para uma jornada atrás da princesa.

[...]

_No fundo de um lago azul uma chave que nunca enferrujava brilhava e refletia a luz da lua sobre o seu corpo material feito de ouro puro... Logo, logo o Jardim do falecido Lorde das Terras do Norte iria ser aberto, novamente..._

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

**- Nota da autora: **Olá! Bem, faz um tempinho que não deixo nota, bem eu acabei me tocando de como é chato notinhas desnecessárias. Mas, vim aqui hoje, porque realmente algo me entristece muitíssimo. Eu vejo um grande número de hits e de visitantes nessa fic, só este mês o número de acessos (hits) foi 577 e de visitantes foi 222. Eu acho isso muito! Mas, infelizmente isso não está sendo refletido nas review's. T.T estou magoada com vocês...

Vocês não sabem como isso desanima o autor... Então, se você PODEREM por favor, deixem uma review para mim i.i Eu to tentando ao máximo postar frequentemente! i.i

**Clique nesse botão azul aí em baixo, isso não vai machucar ninguém.**

**Por favor! i.i**

**\/**


	15. Armadilhas

**Disclaimer: Inu-kun e sua turma NÃO pertence a Bulma Buttowski. :D**

**Agradecendo as reviews do capítulo anterior: **Relena-chan, josimar, Rinzinha-chan, Suelly, misa-chan, Thici, Rei Eve Kovik, Isis Silvermoon, Nanda Cagni, Glauciane santos, Bella Taisho**. Aos que tem conta aqui no FF eu responderei por PM. Aos que não tem, eu agradeço de coração toda atenção e carinho e claro que voltem para deixar outra review! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Jardim Secreto<strong>

**Capítulo XV: Armadilhas.**

A claridade dos raios de sol se refletia sobre a terra áspera, o cheiro de ferro vindo das rochas, cheiro do sangue que pouco se escorria ali. Havia somente uma mulher desmaiada no chão... Com as pernas um pouco cruzadas, de bruços e os lábios entreabertos, em seus olhos resquícios de lágrimas secas enxugadas pelo vento frio da madrugada. Seu coração batia em um ritmo lento, suas vibrações estavam nulas e a respiração estável.

O barulho da cigarra a fez acordar. Acordar daquele inferno negro da sua mente obscura. E ao abrir os seus olhos, a pequena criatura diante do imenso mundo questionou-se onde poderia estar. Mesmo deitada, olhando o seixo a sua frente, ela não conseguia identificar onde, por onde, estaria naquele momento. Os movimentos eram fracos, balançou os dedos e arrastou seu braço ao encontro do seu corpo, o abraçando, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Em alguns segundo ela começara a se levantar aos poucos, com cuidado. Sua mente, sua cabeça, tudo doía. Passou a mão no local e viu que havia sangue seco ali. Olhou para os lados e se viu sozinha. Mesmo com dificuldades, conseguiu ergui-se. E sem um pouco de senso de direção seguiu em frente.

Nos olhos nenhum brilho, na mente um grande vazio. Os cabelos estavam bagunçados, o kimono sujo e seu rosto cheio de terra igualmente como suas unhas. Chegou perto de um lago de águas cristalinas no tom azulado e viu seu reflexo. Quem era? Ela não se lembrava. Havia perdido a memória? Outra pergunta que não sabia resposta. Era alguém importante? Como saber? Pelas suas roupas rasgadas? Claro que não! Fechou os olhos e os abriu lentamente.

Lavou as mãos e formou uma cuia com elas, pegando um pouco de água e bebendo. Não perdeu a oportunidade. Tirou o kimono e lavou-se. Lavou a roupa rasgada e suja e colocou para secar. Mergulhou no fundo do lago vendo as criaturas marítimas e sorriu. Tanta coisa maravilhosa havia ali. Subiu a superfície e pegou um galho pontiagudo, mergulhou novamente para uma caçada e pescou dois peixes, seria sua refeição naquela tarde fria, mas cheia de sol. Terminou de se banhar e caçar, foi o tempo que o kimono velho ficasse seco, vestiu-o e fez uma pequena fogueira. Não sabia, nem imaginava que dentro dela havia aquelas habilidades. Talvez fosse instinto.

Após almoçar, lavou sua boca novamente no rio, foi quando viu. O sol estava bem no alto e mesmo com a neblina que estava se formando, a bola de fogo acabou refletindo uma coisa que muito brilhava no fundo do lago, sem hesitar Rin mergulhou no fundo do lago novamente atrás daquele objeto cintilante.

Ao chegar bem perto do objeto, pegou-o e subiu novamente a superfície. Buscou ar enquanto os pingos da água escorriam pelo seu corpo, os seus cabelos grudavam na pele de tão pesados e úmidos que estavam, buscou um pouco mais de fôlego e olhou o objeto na forma de chave a sua mão. Brilhava muito como _ouro. _Sorriu e ficou algum tempo admirando o belo objeto.

- Que lindo e brilhante. – falou sorrindo.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru e Xavier voavam sobre a floresta atrás de Rin. Embora seu olfato bem apurado, o nobre não conseguia sentir o cheiro de sua amada. O jovem atravessou rios e lagos, escalou montanhas e desceu morros, não tinha nem se quer pistas da sua amada e querida Rin. Ela certamente não estaria lá, havia vasculhado aquelas terras várias vezes no mesmo dia.<p>

- Xavier. – o Lorde pousou no chão e chamou o menino que buscava fôlego. – Tem certeza que ela está aqui?

O menino só balançou a cabeça afirmando. Sim! Tinha certeza, pois para onde mais ela fugiria?

- Sesshoumaru-sama... Que tal nós nos separarmos? O senhor vai pela esquerda e eu pela direita. Quem sabe a encontramos e à noite voltaremos para cá. O que acha? – sugeriu o menino de olhos azuis.

Sesshoumaru saiu voando atrás de Rin sem contrariar.

Xavier engoliu em seco e correu em direção a casa dos gnomos, certamente eles ajudariam na busca de Rin, talvez, ela houvesse achado a chave do Jardim Secreto e esteja escondida lá dentro. Ia torcer para que ela esteja sã e a salva. E que a bruxa não tenha a encontrado.

Xavier saltou sobre as árvores e trilhou um caminho muito conhecido, ao longe podia vê o cogumelo em forma de casa e na enfrente dele a pessoa com quem queria conversar.

- Rin-chan! – falou.

- O que houve com ela?

- Está perdida na floresta! O que faremos? Acho que aconteceu alguma coisa horrível com ela, mas nem quero pensar no pior, então, por favor, antes que Sesshoumaru descubra algo, me ajuda a achá-la. – suplicou o menino de olhos azuis.

- Sim! Vou te ajudar! – o gnomo concordou com a cabeça e saiu junto com Xavier atrás da mocinha que corria grande perigo naquela floresta sem lei.

* * *

><p>Lua observava tudo da sua bola de cristal, Sesshoumaru estava ali, Rin também e aquele moleque insuportável também... Aquilo a agradou muito! Então, várias coisas passaram em sua mente, vários planos, sorriu satisfeita. Olhou para fora e encontrou Pedro encostado perto de uma rocha. Jogar Pedro contra Sesshoumaru ia ser legal, já que o Lorde era forte e certamente mataria o yokai fraco, ia acabar se livrando daquele imprestável que não conseguiu matar um pequeno humano.<p>

- Sabe, Sesshoumaru, Lorde das Terras do Oeste, está aqui. Em nossas terras. O cheiro dele que estava junto com a humana. Talvez, se você matar ele, a humana fique somente para si. Tenha calma querido, a jovem está viva, só está vagando sem rumo pela floresta e está indefesa. – sorriu e voltou a olhar a bola de cristal novamente.

- Então você quer que eu o mate? Em troca da princesa? – perguntou curioso com a proposta.

- Todos nós vamos sair ganhando com isso. Tenha fé, você vencerá ele. – sorriu irônica. – Vitória garantida.

- Onde o tal yokai está? – perguntou desencostando da rocha.

- A oeste da floresta. Perto do campo aberto... Por favor, saia vivo dessa batalha.

* * *

><p>E antes que Lua pudesse terminar a frase Pedro saiu em alta velocidade atrás da sua presa, correu durante uma parte da trilha para vê se sentia o cheiro do daiyokai, voou por cima das árvores até encontrar Sesshoumaru onde Lua havia previsto. Ficou na frente dele e sacou sua espada.<p>

- Ei! Yokai cachorro, vamos lutar! Lutar para quem vê que fica coma a _princesa_! – falou sorrindo.

Sesshoumaru não gostou do tom dele, do sarcasmo dele. Afinal quem ele pensava que era para afrontá-lo daquele jeito?

- Quem é você? – perguntou e ainda estava com a mesma pose ereta.

- Pedro! Do outro continente. – debochou. – Soube, por boatos, que você é o senhor das terras do oeste. Reconheci pelo cheiro. O mesmo cheiro que estava no corpo daquela humana, da princesa.

Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos, então ele sabia onde Rin estava. O jovem sacou sua espada e antes de lutar contra o yokai astuto perguntou:

- Onde ela está?

- Não sei, nem sei se está viva. Porque ontem à noite a deixei cair de um morro... – falou tranquilamente.

Sesshouaru rosnou, não gostou nada de ter ouvido aquilo e então avançou para cima de Pedro.

Sesshoumaru sacou bakuseiga e atacou de frente. O barulho das espadas se chocando podiam ser ecoadas pelas árvores floresta a dentro. Ele saltou várias vezes indo de encontro com seu adversário que se defendia com muita dificuldade. Os ataques de Pedro eram lentos e isso ajudou muito Sesshoumaru quando o mesmo o atacou pelas costas cortando-lhe a pele.

Para se proteger, Pedro correu para dentro da floresta onde poderia se camuflar. Sesshoumaru correu atrás dele, sentia seu cheiro nojento e sentiu de leve o cheiro de Rin em suas mãos. Já estava irritado com aquele joguinho de esconde-esconde. Levantou bakuseiga e lançou um golpe para dentro da floresta devastando tudo ali dentro. Viu que Pedro para escapar teve que voar. Não ia ter piedade daquele verme. Sua raiva estava transbordando e transparecendo em sua face. Sesshoumaru sem pensar duas vezes lançou outro golpe poderoso de sua espada. Pedro não podia fugir, a luz vinha em sua direção e não conseguia se mover ia morrer, morrer sem ao menos tocar na donzela.

- Fui enganado... Lua me enganou. – o raio fulminante de bakuseiga atingiu-o em cheio o exterminando da face da terra.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru estavam vermelhos de fúria, o lorde estava ofegante e então como um flash de luz ele voltara ao normal, havia esquecido de encurralar o infeliz e perguntar onde estava Rin. Estava cego pela fúria que acabou esquecendo esse detalhe.

Elegantemente ele se recompôs e olhou o estrago daquela pequena luta.

- Hump! Aquele yokai achou mesmo que ia me vencer. Principalmente com aquele poder fraco. – Sesshoumaru virou-se e foi procurar Rin. Já estava quase escurecendo.

* * *

><p>Rin estava sentada olhando os restos da fogueira, teria que fazer novamente uma nova. Suspirou cansada, finalmente a dor de cabeça havia sumido. Então, olhando para o chão, viu os pés de uma pessoa. Levantou a cabeça para olhar a bela figura que estava a sua frente.<p>

- Dê-me a chave! – ordenou a mulher loira.

- Não! – falou levantando-se. – Quem é você?

- Ora, oras, já nos conhecemos Hime Rin! De ontem mais cedo! No seu palácio... Ou esqueceu? – perguntou irônica!

- Não me lembro de você! Não sei quem és! – a princesa segurou a chave contra o peito fortemente.

- Deixe de formalidades e me dê logo essa chave! – a bruxa tentou tirar a força de Rin.

- Não! – gritou e tentou afastar-se da mulher. – Largue-me! Socorro! Socorro! – uma barreira se fez ao redor de Rin e a bruxa foi repelida. Rin olhou para mulher e saiu correndo enquanto a bruxa não conseguia andar, pois estava paralisada.

Não sabia para onde estava indo, mas queria ir para um lugar seguro, um lugar tranquilo e que pudesse colocar a cabeça no lugar. As lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos amarelos, porque não se lembrava daquela mulher e nem de ninguém? Chegou numa trilha que não era estranha para si. Viu uma grande muralha e uma porta de bronze. Olhou para chave e olhou para porta e foi até a mesma abrindo-a, como que se estivesse sendo conduzia até aquele lugar o tempo todo.

Enquanto Rin abria a porta do jardim secreto um grande barulho se fez. O barulho de porta enferrujada sendo aberta se espalhou por toda floresta. Sesshoumaru conseguiu sentir o cheiro de Rin trazido pela rajada de vento, Xavier e o gnomo perceberam que se tratava do Jardim e Lua-ma conseguiu se mover indo em diração aquele barrulho que supostamente sabia que era da porta do Jardim.

- Ela, ela abriu o jardim! – falou furiosa.

Lua-sama foi a primeira chegar no local, viu que Rin estava paralisada na frente da porta. A mesma assustada olhou para trás e viu novamente a mulher estranha de olhos claros.

- O que você quer? – perguntou nervosa.

- Você não vai entar ai dentro! Não vai! Não vai ficar com ele, eu não vou deixar! – correu até Rin e a empurrou para dentro do Jardim. O problema é que Lua-sama também dentrou. A porta se fechou instantaneamente quando as duas pessoas entraram no jardim.

A chave se desfez feito pó e reapareceu pelo lado de dentro. Rin se levantou assustada e correu para se esconder em qualquer canto daquele lugar encantador. Quando Lua-sama levantou-se sorriu satisfeita dando uma calorosa gargalhada maligna.

- Eu finalmente conseguiu entrar! – riu alto enquanto se vangloriava da suposta vitória – Vou conseguir tudo que eu quero agora. – gargalhou novamente maleficamente e percebeu que um raio vinha em sua direção em alta velocidade.

Nisso um raio de luz a atingiu em cheio a transformando em pedra de sal. A expressão de sofrimento estava no rosto da bruxa. Com o braço esquerdo cobrindo os olhos na tentativa de se proteger do rápido raio. A figura da bruxa já não era a mesma, de uma elegante mulher, era de uma mulher franzina de cabelos feios e expressão assustadora, uma verdadeira bruxa feia e má. Seu corpo estava inclinado prestes a cair no chão. De repente uma rajada de vento muito forte bateu na estátua de sal da bruxa deixando a mesma cair no chão e se quebrar todinha em milhões de pedaços. Os pedaços foram virando pó e o pó foi levado com o vento para longe.

Rin buscava fôlego. Estava atrás de uma árvore de cerejeira seca e viu tudo. Não acreitara que aquela mulher tinha morrido de forma rápida e inesperada, mas para ela fora uma grande alívio. Era como se ela tivesse caindo numa armadilha e Rin fosse a presa desse plano. A jovem olhou para os lados e viu que tudo ali era muito familiar, o ambiente era reconfortante e tranquilo...

Apesar de algumas árvores secas e muitas folhas no chão o lugar ainda era bem bonito. Olhou para o céu que estava com o tempo fechado e percebeu quando um pequeno floco de neve caiu sobre seu nariz.

- Inverno? Mas já? Pelo visto o sol de hoje era apenas uma grande ilusão – falou limpando o nariz.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru e Xavier mais o gnomo chegaram no local do barrulho quase que igualmente. Ficaram se encarando aos poucos.<p>

- O cheiro dela, sumiu aqui. – Sesshoumaru olhou em direção a grande muralha.

- Sesshoumaru-sama... – falou num fio de voz..

- Xavier! O que está fazendo? – perguntou o gnomo.

- Chega! Aquela bruxa está lá dentro com ela! Não posso mais esconder isso dele! Você não entende? Isso é uma urgência! – falou um pouco nervoso.

- Xavier! – chamou Sesshoumaru. – O que você tem para me contar?

Xavier engoliu em seco, não estava certo do que ia fazer, mas certamente iria fazer.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin-chan guarda um grande segredo. – olhou em direção a grande muralha. – Por favor, não fique com raiva dela, ela fora obrigada a isso.

- Pare de rodeios e conte logo de uma vez.

- Rin-chan... É a herdeira desse grande jardim... – apontou.

Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos não entendo nada e disse:

- Prossiga!

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

**- **Nota: última postagem do mês de agosto. Quero agradecer imensamente a todos os leitores que deixam e não deixam review's, poxa povo, chegamos a 200 review! Que maravilha! Que continue assim, principalmente nessa reta final. Ahh é mesmo! Jardim Secreto já está quase no final! ^^ Então aproveitem! Queria convidar vocês para lerem minha nova fic: **Sacrifices of a Lord. **É uma história que se passa depois do Kanketsu Hen. Espero que possam apreciar também. Beijos da Nathi que está muito feliz! :)


	16. Um novo Começo! Final

**Disclaimer:** Advinha? Inuyasha não me pertence. Trágico... D:

Dedicação do capítulo: _Em memória de __Anny Taishou__ que simplesmente desapareceu... Anny-chan espere por mim, um dia eu te encontro! i.i_

Músicas do capítulo: Four Seasons – Inuyasha/ Katy Parry – Firework / Sandy e Junior – No fundo do coração.

* * *

><p><strong>Jardim Secreto<strong>

**Capítulo XVI: Um Novo... Começo! (final)**

Os flocos de neve caíam naquele ambiente acinzentado. Cobrindo o chão de branco como uma grande manta natural. O vento batia suavemente entre os galhos das árvores... Estava tudo tão tranqüilo... Calmo... Passivo... O lago havia congelados, algumas folhas caíam lentamente deixando as árvores totalmente desfolhadas. O inverno! Tão triste e ao mesmo tempo magnífico...

_Solidão..._

Seu olhar estava triste, ainda não havia entendido o que tinha acabado de acontecer... E agora estava presa num lugar totalmente _desconhecido_. Ela estava lá dentro com os braços encolhidos tremendo pelo frio que fazia. Não se lembrava de nada, não fazia nem idéia de quem era. Na verdade se sentia tão estranha, um pouco febril, mole, com enjôos e dores de cabeça. Olhou para trás e pôde vê a grande árvore de cerejeira que aos poucos perdia suas folhas. Olhou para o lago e viu que as criaturas místicas dali que se recolhiam.

Só queria lembrar, só queria saber quem era e o que fazia naquele local. Fechou os olhos e os reabriu novamente. Levantou-se e resolveu andar por aquele ambiente formidável e encantador mesmo nos tons acinzentados.

Chegou bem perto da árvore de cerejeira que parecia adormecer naquela estação e tocou-lhe de leve. Rin sentiu uma leve sensação de conforto... Fechou os olhos e desejou de todo coração:

- Só quero ter minha memória de volta. – falou num sussurro.

Então como mágica um vento vindo o oeste com polens e algumas folhas sopraram ao redor de Rin envolvendo-a. O vento entrou em atrito com as folhas e algumas pétalas assim como o pólen transformando o atrito em som. Como leves sussurros de anjos que enchiam Rin de felicidade. A neve acabou entrando na magia do redemoinho que se formou ao redor de Rin quebrando os pequenos flocos de neve em milhões de pedacinhos dando aquele brilho mágico ao redor do corpo da princesa.

E como mágica Rin reabriu os olhos lembrando tudo que havia passado em sua vida e com um largo sorriso nos lábios pronunciou o nome de seu amado.

- Sesshoumaru-sama... – falou sorrindo e olhando para árvore. – Onde ele está? – indagou super feliz. – Onde está meu amado? Onde?

O vento veio como uma rajada forte indo em direção ao grande portão de bronze. Ela sorriu e correu até o mesmo, o pólen, o brilho, algumas folhas e pétalas grudaram no kimono de Rin deixando-a divina. Nada podia substituir aquele momento mágico que estava tendo, aquela felicidade, enfim, iria ficar com seu Lorde.

* * *

><p>Cada palavra um verdadeiro espanto, ou no mínimo uma novidade para Sesshoumaru, arregalou os olhos ao saber que Rin guardava aquele segredo, que tinha um Jardim só pra ela. Que foi um acaso que descobrira que era a legítima dona daquele lugar tão misterioso. Sesshoumaru olhou para a muralha que protegia o Jardim e tentou golpear a porta.<p>

_Inútil!_

Era forte e indestrutível. O Lorde tentou várias vezes, mas não conseguiu. Cansado de tantas tentativas inúteis, ele chegou bem perto da porta e chamou o nome de sua amada!

- Rin! Rin! Rin!

Mas, nenhuma resposta ouvia. Estreitou os olhos e não iria pára de lutar contra porta até vencê-la e libertar sua donzela. Iria usar toda sua força e certamente venceria no final.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! A porta só abre por dentro... – falou Xavier.

- Não vou me dar por vencido, não vai ser uma porta que irá me derrotar, não mesmo! – falou e avançou para outro golpe...

_As Terras do Norte, uma terra encantada, cheios de mistérios e fantasias. Animais exóticos, criaturas místicas, um lugar esplêndido. Mágico. O último Lorde daquele local cuidou da terra como se estivesse vivendo um conto de fadas, apaixonou-se por uma dama de beleza pura e a ela deu um Jardim como prova de seu eterno amor. Apesar de tudo, ele era um yokai e ela humana então para a mesma não morrer criou através de sua imaginação e sua fé um rubi que dava a juventude eterna e um poder igualmente idêntico ao de um yokai. Dentro do Jardim havia coisas maravilhosas como uma árvore de cerejeira, um lago com uma sereia muda e uma casinha muito bonitinha... _

_Mas, talvez pelo destino, e alguém muito cruel matou sua tão adorável esposa um dia antes do casamento, o mesmo, o Lorde, triste e totalmente desamparado, trancou-se dentro do Jardim e se matou, não suportara a dor que sentia da perda de sua princesa... E deixou a terra com uma lenda, a lenda que outro casal iria ali, a lenda de uma moça pura de coração e com um grande amor iria sim tomar conta daquelas terras, seria a Lady mais feliz do mundo... _

Rin chegou bem perto da porta. Olhou a chave de ouro ali e a rodou. Logo em seguida abrindo a porta para encontrar a pessoa que a esperava do outro lado. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas de felicidade, lógico e então, sem pensar duas vezes, correu para os braços fortes de seu amado. Era como um sonho, um eterno sonho que havia se realizado.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! – abraçou forte.

- Rin.

- Rin-chan! – Xavier gritou. – Como você está?

As lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos, nunca na vida havia sentindo tanta felicidade...

- Por que choras Rin? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Choro de felicidade, de voltar para esse mundo. De poder te ver de novo... Estou super feliz! – ela olhou nos olhos do daiyokai e depois o beijou de surpresa.

Tudo estava bem agora.

Rin sentou com Sesshoumaru e lhe explicou tudo, desde quando havia fugido do castelo, o que aconteceu durante a partida dele até o império, depois quando voltou, de como tudo começou, dos sentimentos dela e de todos. Xavier e dos gnomos, das aventuras que teve na floresta... De tudo que viveu... Estava feliz e falava como nunca. Sesshoumaru também conversou com ela, falou sobre como ficou furioso com Lorde Irie, como matou Pedro e como ficou furioso de ter encontrado todos de seu castelo mortos. Também não deixou passar o fato de seu extremo espanto sobre esse pequeno segredinho de dela.

- Não quero que haja segredos entre nós, ouviu Rin? – falou Sesshoumaru olhando fixamente para Rin.

- Tudo bem... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para o chão. – Sesshoumaru-sama? Posso falar uma coisa?

- Pode...

- Eu te amo... – seu rosto ficou corado. – Acho que sempre te amei, só não via isso... Até aquele dia que você estava ferido... – sorriu.

- Rin... – chamou o Lorde.

- O que foi? – ela ergueu a cabeça e olhou para o seu amado.

- Seu cheiro... Está diferente... Na verdade é o seu cheiro e mais um novo dentro de si... – ele a abraçou inesperadamente e fechou os olhos.

Rin engoliu em seco.

- Eu acho que você está grávida... – falou num sussurro.

Rin sorriu e olhou seu amado, sentia-se a mulher mais feliz do mundo... – mordeu os lábios e o beijou de novo.

Eles ficaram ali por um tempo namorando e contanto as coisas que ficaram em branco em suas vidas, pareciam até um casal feliz e perfeito. Afinal! Eles eram um casal feliz e perfeito.

* * *

><p>- Já vamos... – falou Rin abraçando Xavier. – Ahh já que a bruxa morreu, nem falei né? Bem, quando a bruxa malvada colocou os pés dentro do Jardim Secreto ela virou uma pedra de sal e depois um raio a atingiu e ela se partiu em milhões de pedaços. – riu. – Agora que a bruxa morreu você virou humano novamente não é Xavier? – perguntou.<p>

- Ah, claro! Agora poderei viajar por essas terras descobrindo suas maravilhas como um grande aventureiro que eu sou. – sorriu.

- Mas sozinho? Não é perigoso?

- Não mesmo minha princesa, falando nisso, as Terras do Norte te pertence, só precisa encontrar o testamento que eu tenho quase a certeza que está dentro do Jardim.

Rin olhou para o Jardim e depois para Xavier. Não queria aquelas terras por mais que pertencesse a ela. Aquele pedacinho do céu não pertencia a ninguém, seria ainda uma terra sem lei e sem dono, ela não faria questão por aquele lugar.

- Não preciso disso, o jardim secreto que me pertence... – pegou na mão de Sesshoumaru e a segurou. – É aquele na qual eu possa sentir-me segura e livre para contar todos os meus segredos, meu jardim secreto é o meu amor pelo Lorde das Terras do Oeste. – seus olhos encheram de brilho quando falou isso olhando nos olhos de Sesshoumaru.

- Sendo assim, ninguém mais precisará disso certo? – falou o gnomo segurando a chave do Jardim.

- Só por precação eu vou guardar isso como recordação. – Rin pegou a chave das mãos do gnomo e segurou firmemente.

Depois de uma conversa de despedidas, o gnomo voltou para seu cogumelo em forma de casa perto do Jardim junto com seu filho e Xavier seguiu sua jornada atrás de novas aventuras por aquelas terras misteriosas. Rin e Sesshoumaru sorriram um para o outro e seguiram para o castelo das Terras do Oeste.

* * *

><p>Os dias viravam noites e vice-versa, Sesshoumaru explicou para todos sobre o que tinha acontecido e apresentou Rin a todos como sua legítima companheira, agora oficialmente ela era Lady Rin, Senhora das Terras do Oeste. Todos se alegraram da notícia e para comemorar eles fizeram um grande banquete...<p>

Rin estava no seu quarto arrumando-se. Colocara aquele vestido que Lorde Irie dera a ela. Lembrava-se que foi justamente naquele dia que beijara pela primeira vez Sesshoumaru e certamente ele lembrava-se disso. Olhou-se novamente no espelho, estava divina. Linda... Um anjo. Caminhou lentamente pelos corredores do castelo com sua flauta na mão. Iria tocar para corte dali. – sorriu. – Estava tão feliz...

O soldado mais uma vez bateu duas vezes o grande cajado no chão chamando a atenção de todos.

- Apresentando... – ele olhou para a princesa e depois ao público. – Lady Rin... Senhora das Terras do Oeste.

Rin inspirou a maior quantidade de ar e depois se aliviou. Desceu as escadas elegantemente, com todos os olhares em direção a sua figura. Quando chegou ao término da escada havia uma mão estendida, era a mão de Sesshoumaru. Ela pegou na mão de seu amado e ambos seguiram até o palco improvisado ali no salão principal do castelo. Olhou todos ali, todos a admiravam pela sua beleza impecável. Rin voltou a olhar para Sesshoumaru e depois olhou todos os convidados e só então começou a tocar sua melodia harmônica que ecoou pelo castelo.

_Ela não sabia como seria seu futuro, não sabia sobre o amanhã, mas tinha certeza de uma coisa, a onde ela estiver ele, Sesshoumaru estaria com ela, disso ela tinha a plena certeza..._

Terminou a canção e todos aplaudiram de pé ela.

Durante o jantar todos se divertiram, tomaram sake até altas horas da madrugada, dançavam e cantavam muito. Enquanto o casal principal se afastava da multidão...

* * *

><p>Sobre a luz da lua, num breu onde somente os brilhos de seus olhos poderiam ser vistos, eles se amaram. Sesshoumaru pegou o rosto de Rin entre suas mãos e puxou de encontro ao seu. Depois dali... Beijos, beijos, beijos, beijos, beijos e muitos beijos, para repor aquele tempo que passaram longe um do outro.<p>

- Eu quero ter a oportunidade de tirar esse vestido de novo... – ele falou virando Rin para desfazer laço por laço daquele vestido.

Depois do último laço Sesshoumaru deixou cair o suave vestido mostrando o lindo corpo escultural que Rin tinha.

- Sou completamente sua hoje... – suspirou.

- Eternamente minha... – falou beijando-a.

Naquela noite eles se amaram com todo amor que conseguiam transmitir um para o outro. Pedindo aos céus para que o tempo parasse, estagnar-se. Eles só queriam viver aquele sonho lindo para sempre.

- _Para sempre com... Sesshoumaru-sama..._ – falou Rin num sussurro.

- _Eternamente..._ – o Lorde completou.

* * *

><p><strong>Nove meses depois.<strong>

- Kaede-sama! Venha! Rápido. – chamou Sango. – Rin! Força! Respira fundo e depois solta, vai você consegue.

- Vamos Rin-chan, você consegue! – disse Kagome segurando o braço da princesa.

- UUUhh. – Rin soltou o ar preso. – Aahhh! – começou a puxar ar e depois liberá-lo rapidamente. – Uuuuh! – voltou a fazer força novamente.

- Está vindo! – disse Sango sorrindo. – Já estou vendo as orelhinhas de cachorro.

- Rin-chan! Já vai acabar mais força. – falou a humana ainda segurando o braço de Rin.

- Vocês falam como se fosse fácil, eu to morrendo de dor aqui! – falou toda suada e ofegante enquanto tentava empurrar o bebê.

- E tenho a bela notícia de dizer que são gêmeos. – disse Kaede entrando no quarto.

- Ah! Não! – falou Rin surpresa. Acabou que deixou a notícia lhe afetar e desabou no futon.

- Rin! Nada disso, vamos! Você precisa de força. Vai. – disse Kagome.

Rin usou toda força que tinha e empurrou o bebê então... Ele veio, suspirou aliviada temporariamente quando o primeiro bebê nasceu.

- É um menino! – gritou Sango toda suada. – Você foi abençoada Rin-chan. – disse dando o bebê toda ensangüentado que chorava para Rin.

- Meu bebê... – falou sorrindo vendo seu filho chorando.

- Pode me dar aqui mocinha! Eu vou limpá-lo! – falou Kagome pegando o bebê do colo da mãe e saindo o aposento.

- Vamos Rin! Força! Ainda falta um! – falou Sango.

Rin concordou com a cabeça e começou a fazer força para poder vim o segundo filho. Ou filha...

* * *

><p>Kagome andava pelos corredores do castelo atrás do local que Rin havia falado um dia antes onde seria o quarto dos bebês... Mas não estava achando, na verdade...<p>

- Acho que estou perdida! – falou preocupada.

- Hey! Kagome! – ouviu a voz de Inuyasha atrás de si, então virou-se e pôde vê que Sesshoumaru olhava friamente para o bebê. Kagome recuou um passo. Isso não era legal!

- Kagome-sama! – falou Miroku aparecendo do nada também de outro local. – Achamos você! Ouvimos o choro do bebê e quisermos vim aqui conferir.

- Feh! O Sesshoumaru já queria me matar estrangulado de tão nervoso que estava... – falou Inuyasha dando de ombros. – Hey! Kagome.

Sesshoumaru olhou fixamente para criança que estava suja de sangue ainda e com cheiro dele e o da Rin misturado daquele ser que era um hanyou. Olhou para Inuyasha e depois para criança.

- Por que o meu filho tinha que nascer com essas malditas orelhinhas de cachorro? – perguntou quase que para se mesmo.

_Gotas em todos..._

- Sesshoumaru... Por que você não pega ele? – perguntou Kagome.

_- Kagome-chan! Venha rápido! Rin-chan teve o outro bebê. – _nisso todos ouviram os choros de outra criança e o grito de Sango que vinha da onde Rin estava. – _É uma menina!_

- Hã... Er... Miroku segura aqui já que você tem _mais_ experiência e limpe-o! Por favor! – falou Kagome dando a criança para o Miroku e correndo para onde Sango estava.

Miroku olhou para criança e depois para Sesshoumaru e Rin...

- Quem diria né? – falou o monge sorrindo sarcástico.

- Se você não quiser perder sua vida aqui cuide de limpar o **meu **filho! – falou Sesshoumaru ameaçando o pobre monge.

* * *

><p>Depois dessa tribulação dos bebês nascendo e as pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro no castelo chegou a calmaria. Era final de tarde quando Rin viu seus bebês dormindo tranquilamente ao seu lado, fez um carinho na cabeça de ambos e sorriu satisfeita. Na verdade sentia-se a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Talvez, se não fossem as orelhinhas de cachorro, Sakura e Hatori se pareceriam com Sesshoumaru, já que os dois tinham aquela lua na testa. – Rin riu do pensamento.<p>

- Do que você está rindo Rin? – perguntou o jovem yokai atrás da princesa.

- De como eles são parecidos com você...

- Com essas orelhas de cachorro? Impossível! – falou secamente.

- Sabe... – Rin suspirou... – Com o tempo você se acostuma. Pelo menos eles são meio-yokais e eu que sou totalmente humana?

- Você é um caso a parte... – falou beijando sua tão amada princesa. – Tenho certeza que vou me acostumar com essa idéia.

Eles sorriam um para o outro, finalmente haviam se entendido e estavam felizes...

* * *

><p>Os anos se passaram, os filhos de Sesshoumaru entraram num treinamento rigoroso exigido pelo próprio pai, apesar de serem meio-yokais eles tinham força igual ou maior que muitos yokais ali. Mesmo com os anos Rin não envelhecia, mas sabia por que, era pelo simples fato de ter sido marcada pelo seu amado e também com o Rubi que guardara e que a ajudava a manter a juventude.<p>

E foi num dia de sol que a filha caçula de Sesshoumaru fugiu do treinamento. Correndo floresta a dentro atrás de uma aventura. Uma semana antes havia entrado no quarto dos pais e achara uma chave muito chamativa... E teve uma grande intuição de onde seria aquela chave...

Então se encontrou nas Terras do Norte, enfrente ao um grande portão de bronze, colocou a chave lá e deixou a porta abrir-se sozinha...

- Uau! É um Jardim! – falou a garotinha entrando no local...

Talvez, fosse ela que assumiria tudo aquilo que Rin deixou para trás...

_Era como uma lenda, um sonho ou apenas uma fantasia ou ilusão, mas aqueles que acreditavam e tinham fé e um bom coração, sabiam que existia sim o magnífico..._

_Jardim Secreto._

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ O Fim ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

* * *

><p>- <strong>Última Nota da autora<strong>: *chora litros* Ooooii povo! Bem esse foi o último capítulo de Jardim Secreto, bem na verdade era para ter mais dois só que aconteceu uma coisa nada legal com meus arquivos então eu tive que reescrever tudo... E acabei resumindo tudo em um só capítulo! :) Só não sei se ficou legal :/ Espero do fundo da minha alma que tenha ficado legal! (torcendo) Eu gostava muito dessa fic, uma pena que acabou e como uma boa autora que eu sou, eu peço perdão pelos meus atrasos, pelos meus erros de digitação, pela minha grosseria, por toda mal que causei em alguém ou bem. ^^ Estou muito feliz! Feliz mesmo...

Bem vou agradecer a todas as reviews desde primeiro capítulo:

Obrigada a:

Anny Taishou, Isis Silvermoon, Bella Taisho, Safira Montenegro009, Aihara Kotoko-chan, Lorde Sesshoumaru, Ma Cherie s2, Rinzinha-chan, misa-chan (seu e-mail não apareceu, coloca espaço entre eles), Angella Mycarely (ou angell), Glauciane santos, Nanda Cagni, Suelly, Rei Eve Kovik, yufa-san, Thici, josimar, Relena-chan, Elizabeth A, Lilica, Princesa Rin, Juliana, Heloisa Mercy, Bianca Gatto, Pamila, nina lopes, Tei-chan, , Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki (só pra constar eu ainda tenho medo de errar o seu nome xD), Diana, Serena 123, Hime Rukia-chan, Coral-chan, Wanessa Rosimerenft, Yuki Lory, Flávia, Raphael Fernandes, kuroi nekoi, Layla Portena, lulu potter, Senhorita Rin Taishou, Liss Campbell, ticha, Cath-chan, Lu-chan e Karol's Life World.

Eu estou tão emocionada com todas as pessoas que deixaram reviews, adorei conhecer aqueles que nunca tinha visto, aos que sempre me acompanharam foi novamente um honra tê-los comigo. Obrigada GENTEEEEE! *abraça todos ao mesmo tempo*

Obs: queria convidá-los, novamente, a todos a lerem minha nova fic! Sacrifices of a Lord. Corre lá tá no comecinho! Beijão! :)

Só porque é o último capítulo não significa que você não vá deixar de mandar uma review.

Please! Review! Clica ai nesse botão azulzinho! Custa nada! i.i


End file.
